


Nach all den Jahren (aka Shadows of the Past)

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: All New Adventures [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Commitment Phobia, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Enterprise soll an der neutralen Zone entlang der romulanischen Grenze patrouillieren, da Starfleet beeunruhigende Informationen hinsichtlich eines möglichen Krieges zwischen dem Romulanischen Imperium und dem Klingonischen Reich erhielt.<br/>Als wäre diese Aussicht nicht bereits düster genug, bekommt McCoy eine Nachricht, die seine persönliche Welt schon bald ziemlich auf den Kopf und seine frische Beziehung zu Kirk auf eine harte Probe stellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Computer Logbuch Captain James T. Kirk, Sternzeit 2258.11_

_Eben erhielt ich ein Kommunique von Admiral Pike. Unser neuer Auftrag ist es, an der neutralen Zone dem Grenzbereich zum Romulanischen Reich zu patrouillieren. Es scheint als habe der Starfleet Geheimdienst einige äußerst beunruhigende Aktivitäten zwischen den Romulanern und den Klingonen bemerkt, die zu einem Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Großmächten führen könnten. Des Weiteren geht Starfleet davon aus, dass wir es hier mit Neros Erbe zu tun bekommen. Spock hält es für denkbar, dass Nero eine Botschaft nach Romulus entsandt hat, ehe es zur Vernichtung der Narada kam. Ich muss ihm an dieser Stelle beipflichten. Welche Auswirkungen ein Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Imperien auf die Föderation haben würde, ist noch nicht abzusehen. Eintrag Ende._

Captain Kirk stand vor dem Fenster in seinem Bereitschaftsraum und blickte auf die langsam vorüberziehenden Sterne. Die momentane Ruhe ließ ihm endlich die Gelegenheit, über die vergangenen Wochen zu reflektieren. Seit er das Kommando über die Enterprise erhalten hatte, war viel geschehen. Er hatte erste Verluste aus seiner Mannschaft zu verzeichnen, hatte beinahe seinen besten Freund verloren und schließlich festgestellt, dass er nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Bones hegte. Wie er auf lange Sicht mit eben letzter Änderung in seinem Leben zurechtkäme, war wie so Vieles andere unvorhersehbar.

Kirk glaubte ebenso wenig an ewig währende Beziehungen wie an ausweglose Situationen. Er hatte schon früh in seinem Leben gelernt, dass nichts für die Ewigkeit bestimmt war. Besonders fiel ihm in dieser Hinsicht seine eigene Mutter ein. Sie hatte ihn einmal angesehen, er war kaum fünf Jahre alt gewesen, und ihm gesagt, er sähe seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich. Kirk erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er damals angenommen hatte, sie habe ihm ein Kompliment gemacht. Dann war sie, was für ihn damals unverständlich war, in Tränen ausgebrochen, hatte sich tags darauf für eine beinahe einjährige Mission gemeldet und ihn bei seinem Stiefvater Frank zurückgelassen. Inzwischen war ihm klar, dass sie in ihm nichts als schmerzliche Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, vor denen sie fliehen wollte.

Kirk wusste nicht, wie seine Mutter vor dieser Tragödie gewesen war, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht immer so deprimiert und gebrochen gewesen war.

Liebe war nicht immer schön. Liebe hatte auch ihre Schattenseite. Sie konnte von einer Sekunde zur anderen nicht nur ein Leben zerstören, sondern gleich mehrere auf einmal. So sehr Kirk sich nach Liebe sehnte, fürchtete er sie doch auch. Allerdings versuchte er sich nicht länger vor seiner Furcht zu verstecken, sondern stellte sich ihr. Er würde sich nicht so leicht brechen lassen wie seine Mutter.

Dass es für ihn und Bones kein 'Für immer' geben würde war eine Sache, die er sich stets vor Augen halten wollte. Sie waren Starfleet Offiziere. Schon allein diese Tatsache ließ ihn an einem 'Für immer' gründlich zweifeln. Ein anderer Grund für seine Zweifel war der Fakt, dass sie eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung anstrebten, was bei Starfleet zwar nicht verboten, jedoch auch nicht ohne Vorbehalte gestattet war. Im Allgemeinen erwartete Starfleet von homosexuellen Paaren, dass sie ihre Beziehung für sich behielten.

Die neutrale Zone zu patrouillieren war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu all dem Stress der letzten Wochen, der Ängste und der Gefahren. Seine Crew konnte eine kleine Verschnaufpause ebenso brauchen wie er, um neue Kraft zu tanken. Was ihn kaum wunderte war, dass McCoy sich keine Ruhe gönnte. Und gerade er brauchte eine kleine Auszeit, damit seine Verletzung vollends heilen konnte.

***

"Ich bin Arzt, Jim. Ich weiß durchaus, welchen körperlichen Belastungen ich mich wieder aussetzen darf und welchen nicht. Aber danke, deine Sorge rührt mich", sagte McCoy und sah sein Gegenüber mit mürrischer Miene an.

"Sie könnten dennoch etwas kürzer treten, Doktor", wandte sich nun auch Christine Chapel ein.

Die Drei befanden sich vollkommen allein in der Krankenstation. Schwester Chapel machte einen Schritt nach rechts, wodurch sie etwas näher bei Kirk stand. Sie ahnte, dass McCoy gleich explodieren würde. Wie immer, wenn man seine Entscheidungskraft in Frage stellte. Sie schätzte ihn und hielt ihn für mehr als kompetent, aber sie wusste auch, dass er ein typischer Arzt war. Ein furchtbarer Patient.

"Nun fangen Sie nicht auch noch an, Christine. Ich finde, Sie könnten sich nützlich machen und eine Inventur durchführen." McCoys Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

"Wie Sie wünschen, Doktor", sagte Christine und musste sich ein amüsierte Grinsen verkneifen. Ihr Blick huschte ein paar Mal zwischen McCoy und Kirk hin und her. Vielleicht war es besser sich nicht zwischen die Beiden zu stellen. Und ganz sicher war es für sie selbst besser, wenn sie für keinen Partei ergriff. Eine Inventur war mit Sicherheit nicht die schlimmste Strafarbeit, die McCoy ihr aufgeben konnte. Sie verzichtete gerne auf seinen Zorn und zog sich zurück.

"Ich dachte wir hatten das Thema bereits, Bones?" Kirk verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah vorwurfsvoll aus. Dann dämpfte er seine Stimme, so dass Chapel ihn auch sicher nicht hören konnte. "Ich weiß genau, dass du noch immer Schmerzen hast. Nachts, wenn du dich im Schlaf drehst, stöhnst du gequält auf. Warum musst du deinen verdammten Dickkopf durchsetzen und hier die Routinearbeiten erledigen, die von anderen ebenso ausgeführt werden könnten?"

McCoy sog scharf die Luft ein, seine Nasenlöcher veränderten die Form und spannten sich an. Kirk fühlte sich bei dem Anblick flüchtig an einen Rassehengst erinnert, der die Nüstern bläht. "Wenn ich dich nachts so sehr störe, kann ich auch in meinem Quartier schlafen."

"Das ist es nicht und das weißt du auch genau", sagte Kirk, noch immer sehr darauf bedacht, dass seine Stimme leise war. Er fasste McCoy beim Arm und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich mache mir nicht nur als dein Captain Sorgen um dich und das weißt du. Ich möchte, dass du deine Schichten reduzierst, sagen wir um... die Hälfte. Bis du vollständig genesen bist. Sei vernünftig und tu das, was du von jedem deiner Patienten erwartest. Zurzeit ist doch nichts los."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir stinklangweilig, wenn ich nicht auf der Krankenstation bin."

"Dann such dir ein Hobby. Irgendwas, das nicht anstrengend ist. Fang an Schach zu spielen oder so." Kirk bemerkte, dass er McCoy noch immer am Arm hielt. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken. "Für heute ist dein Dienst jedenfalls vorbei. Und ich hoffe, dass Chapel mich nicht wieder rufen muss, weil sie sich Sorgen um deine Kondition macht. Und das sag ich dir als Captain."

McCoy nickte nur und brummelte für Kirk unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, während er sich an seinem Captain vorbei schob und die Krankenstation verließ.

"Arzt heile dich selbst", sagte Kirk mit einem Kopfschütteln als er McCoy nachsah und dann seinerseits die Krankenstation verließ, um wieder auf die Brücke zu gehen. Sein Dienst dauerte noch drei Stunden. Er nahm sich fest vor später im privaten Rahmen nochmals ausführlich und in Ruhe mit Bones zu reden. Schließlich machten Chapel und er sich nur Sorgen um ihn.

***

McCoy fühlte sich von Chapel verraten. Er hatte ihr doch mehrfach versichert, dass er sich nicht zu viel zumuten würde. Wochenlang eine ruhige Kugel schieben und andere die Arbeit tun lassen, die er selbst erledigen konnte und vor allem wollte, lag ihm nicht. Die Stille in seinem Quartier machte ihn wahnsinnig. Verstand Jim denn nicht, dass er die Ablenkung brauchte, um nicht ständig daran erinnert zu werden, was geschehen war?

Ratlos stand der Arzt vor seinem Bücherregal und nahm wahllos ein Exemplar heraus, in dem er lustlos blätterte. Die Worte auf den Seiten ergaben keinen Sinn, so schnell blätterte er weiter. Schließlich klappte er das Buch zu und schob es zurück, nur um ein anderes herauszunehmen, dass er genauso gedankenverloren durchblätterte. Er hatte keine Lust zu lesen.

Auch das zweite Buch schob er in das Regal zwischen die anderen zurück und sah sich dann nach etwas Unbestimmtem suchend in seinem Quartier um. Es war tadellos aufgeräumt, wie immer. Nun ja, von dem kleinen Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch abgesehen. Aber würde er dies beseitigen, würde er gar nichts mehr finden. Dieser kleine Bereich in seiner Unterkunft war schon seit seiner Studienzeit ein Durcheinander, doch er fand sich darin erstaunlich gut zurecht.

Für einen Moment kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er es sich einfach mit einem Whiskey auf dem Sofa bequem machen könnte. Jedoch verwarf er auch diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus drei einfachen Gründen. Die Uhrzeit - es war einfach noch zu früh am Tag. Seine Verfassung - er hatte eine neue Leber bekommen und sollte sich daher mit Alkoholgenuss stark zurückhalten. Und Jim - würde dieser bemerken, dass er so früh etwas trank, würde er sich wahrscheinlich erst recht Sorgen machen und ihm auf die Nerven gehen.

"Uhura an McCoy."

Nie zuvor hatte sich der Arzt so über die leicht raue Stimme der Linguistin gefreut. "McCoy hier."

"Ich habe eine eingehende private Nachricht für Sie, Doktor."

McCoy hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Eine Privatnachricht? Von wem mochte die wohl sein? Seine Eltern waren bereits gestorben und mit dem Rest seiner Familie hatte er seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Ebenso wenig mit alten Freunden. Absehen von Jim, gab es niemand, von dem er Kontakt erwartete. _Seltsam_ , schoss es ihm in den Sinn. "Stellen Sie das Gespräch bitte in mein Quartier durch. McCoy Ende."

Noch immer verwundert, ging er zu dem Computerterminal auf seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Das Symbol der Föderation prangte in der Mitte des Bildschirms und wurde plötzlich von einem Gesicht ersetzt, das er von allen am wenigsten erwartet hatte jemals wieder zu sehen.

"Jocelyn." Seine Exfrau. Was konnte ausgerechnet Jocelyn nach all den Jahren von ihm wollen?

Sie lächelte, als wären sie in Frieden auseinander gegangen. Natürlich hatte sie auch allen Grund zu lächeln, immerhin hatte er in ihrem Scheidungskrieg alles verloren und sie alles bekommen. "Leonard, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen."

"Tatsächlich", sagte er mürrisch - ohne auch nur einen Ansatz von Freundlichkeit zu heucheln -, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

"Wie geht es dir?" Ihr Haar war kürzer geworden, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte erste Anzeichen von kleinen Fältchen. Das Lächeln ihrer Lippen erreichte ihre Augen nicht und er wusste sofort, dass sie ihm etwas vormachte. Er hatte dieses falsche Lächeln zu oft in ihrem Gesicht gesehen.

McCoy straffte die Schultern, als er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte und sie gründlich musterte. "Du meldest dich doch nach all den Jahren nicht, um dich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Warum kommst du nicht auf den Punkt und wir lassen die falschen Höflichkeiten einfach beiseite."

"Wie du wünschst", sagte sie. Das Lächeln verschwand so plötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht und wich einer ernsten Miene, dass es ihn überraschte, obgleich er damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie ihm etwas vormachte. "Ich brauche eine Unterschrift von dir."

McCoy lachte verächtlich. "Ich glaube ich habe alles unterschrieben und aufgegeben, das mir gehörte und nun in deinem Besitz ist." Er machte eine Pause. "Was macht meine Praxis?"

"Die hab ich gegen ein Haus auf dem Land eingetauscht."

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen fiesen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm entgegenblickte. Nach seinem Outing ihr gegenüber, hatte sie ihn nur noch so angesehen. So, als habe er sie zutiefst gekränkt. So, als wolle sie den Rest ihres Leben damit zubringen, sich dafür bei ihm zu rächen. Es war ihm inzwischen beinahe unverständlich, wie er diese Frau jemals geliebt haben konnte. Und er war heilfroh, dass sie nie Zeit gefunden hatten, eine Familie zu gründen.

McCoy schüttelte die Gedanken ab und atmete tief durch. Je schneller er das hinter sich brachte, desto besser. "Was für eine Unterschrift ist das, die du brauchst?"

Die Frau auf dem Bildschirm zögerte und haderte plötzlich, als wäre sie verunsichert. Das sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich. McCoy wünschte sich, sie durch den Bildschirm an den Schultern packen und durchschütteln zu können.

"Jocelyn, verdammt. Ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann. Komm zur Sache, oder ich beende das Gespräch. Dann kannst du ewig auf diese verdammte Unterschrift warten, die du offenbar so dringend brauchst." Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer seinen Zorn zu zügeln. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Sie war wie ein Dämon, der ihn verfolgte.

"Ich werde wieder heiraten", sagte sie und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich bemühte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

"Ja, und? Willst du meinen Segen?"

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte sie abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Jeremy möchte..." Sie zögerte erneut.

Jeremy. So hieß also der arme Kerl, den sie zu einer Ehe mit ihr verdammte. Wunderbar!

"Er möchte Joanna adoptieren", beendete sie schnell ihren Satz, als sie in seinem Gesicht sah, dass er kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren.

"Joanna?" Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Müsste er diesen Namen kennen?

"Ich habe dich all die Jahre mit Unterhaltszahlungen für sie zufrieden gelassen. Du schuldest es mir."

Unterhaltszahlungen? Ihr etwas schulden? McCoy fühlte sich, als zöge ihm jemand den Stuhl unter dem Hintern weg. Warum begann sich der verdammte Raum plötzlich zu drehen. "Joanna", wiederholte er den Namen.

"Deine Tochter, Leonard."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Leonard?" Die Stimme seiner Exfrau schwankte zwischen Sorge und Ungeduld. "Was ist nun? Bekomme ich die Unterschrift?"

Sekunden verstrichen. McCoy war ganz schwarz vor Augen und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl nahm seine Sinne in Besitz. Die unerwarteten Neuigkeiten warfen ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn. Dass er eine Tochter haben sollte, war so ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt Kinder zu haben. Vor allem nicht, seit er sich zu seiner Homosexualität bekannt hatte.

Er hatte eine Tochter. Joanna. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, als er ihren Namen in Gedanken wiederholte. Wieder und wieder.

"Leonard!" Jocelyns Ungeduld überwog nun vollends dem bisschen Sorge, welches sie zwischenzeitlich empfunden hatte. Ihre Stimme klang schon fast wie ein Kreischen. Sie hatte schon früher schnell die Geduld verloren.

Langsam schüttelte McCoy den Kopf, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Jocelyn starrte ihn noch immer ungehalten an. "Ich will einen Bluttest", sagte er schließlich so sachlich, wie es ihm möglich war.

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin dir nie untreu gewesen."

McCoy straffte die Schultern. Seine Stimme war kühl und beherrscht, doch in seinem Innern tobte ein wahrer Sturm von Gefühlen. "Wenn es im ganzen Universum eine Person gibt, der ich nicht über den Weg traue, dann dir. Du hast mir alles genommen. Alles, bis auf meine Ausbildung. Und ich weiß genau, dass du mir die auch noch genommen hättest, wenn es in deiner Macht gestanden hätte. Du hast keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt gelassen, mir zu zeigen wie sehr du mich hasst. Und bevor ich mich auf irgendetwas einlasse, was mich erneut zwingt mit dir in Kontakt zu stehen, werde ich mir den Beweis für deine Geschichte einholen. So lange wirst du wohl oder übel auf meine Antwort warten müssen."

"Ich will nicht, dass sie dich kennen lernt, Leonard. Sie weiß nichts von dir und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter in dem Wissen aufwächst einen ... schwulen Vater zu haben."

"Ich verlange einen Bluttest und damit Ende. Ich melde mich wieder bei dir, sobald ich weiß, wann ich zur Erde zurück komme." Noch bevor Jocelyn irgendwas erwidern konnte, schlug McCoy auf die Taste an seiner Konsole, die das Gespräch abrupt beendete. "Miststück!" Kraftlos sank er in seinen Sessel zurück und starrte auf das wieder erschienene Starfleet-Symbol auf seinem Monitor.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Jim bitten, Kurs auf die Erde zu setzen? Und was dann? Eine Tochter! Er hatte eine Tochter!

Fassungslos rieb er sich die Stirn.

Natürlich hatte Jocelyn das Kind nicht vor ihm verheimlicht, um ihn von Unterhaltszahlungen zu befreien. Sie hatte ihm auch das Kind nehmen wollen. Im Grunde zweifelte er nicht daran, dass er tatsächlich der biologische Vater des Mädchens war. Dennoch wollte er sicher gehen. Es könnte der Tag kommen, an dem doch eine Zahlung fällig wäre. Ein weiterer Gefallen. Irgendetwas, das Jocelyn erneut gegen ihn verwenden konnte.

Auch wenn die Chancen verschwindend gering waren, dass er nicht blutsverwandt mit dem Kind war, durfte er diese eine Möglichkeit nicht auslassen.

Stunden vergingen in denen McCoy wie ein eingesperrter Tiger durch sein Quartier umher wanderte. Er versuchte alles zu bedenken. Alle Möglichkeiten, alle Konsequenzen. Das hin und her seiner Schritte spiegelte das hin und her seiner wirren Gedanken wider. Er war Vater!

Der schrille Piepton des Türmelders riss ihn jäh aus seinen Überlegungen und er blieb stehen. Hatte er sich den Ton nur eingebildet? Er starrte auf die Tür. Es piepte erneut. "Herein", bat er ein wenig widerwillig. Gerade jetzt wo sein Kopf so voller Sorgen war, er wollte alles Mögliche, nur keine Gesellschaft.

Jim betrat lächelnd sein Quartier. Doch sein Lächeln wurde schlagartig durch tiefste Sorge ersetzt, als er Leonards Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er kannte diesen Blick. So hatte Leonard auch stets während ihrer Studienzeit ausgesehen, wenn er unter Prüfungsstress stand und mal wieder völlig unbegründet glaubte durchgefallen zu sein. "Bones", sagte Jim und war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm. "Was ist passiert?"

Für einen flüchtigen Moment zog McCoy in Erwägung zu lügen, doch ihm wollte keine Ausrede einfallen. Es war niemals leicht Jim etwas vorzumachen. Und er wusste, dass er sich nicht in der Verfassung befand ihm etwas vorzugaukeln. Als er begonnen hatte, seine Gefühle für Jim zu verbergen, hatte er viel Zeit gehabt. Es war alles perfekt einstudiert gewesen, bis es zur Routine geworden war. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick war er überrascht von Jims Besuch. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er hatte vergessen sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

"Bones." Kirk legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Rede mit mir? Bist du mir noch böse?" Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Kirk kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Es hatte ihn niemals getrogen. "Hey", hauchte er leise, als sein Gegenüber ihm nicht antwortete.

"Jocelyn hat vor ein paar Stunden Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen", begann McCoy schließlich, machte jedoch eine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. "Sie wird wieder heiraten."

Kirk lächelte erleichtert. "Das ist doch gut. Soll sich ein anderer mit ihr herumschlagen. Warum bereitet dir das solches Kopfzerbrechen? Du empfindest doch nicht etwa noch etwas für sie?"

"Abgesehen von Hass sicherlich nichts, nein." McCoy wich Kirks Blick aus. Jim war noch so jung. Er würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen.

Allmählich keimte Ungeduld in Kirk auf. Er nahm die Hände von McCoys Schultern und stemmte sie stattdessen in seine Hüften. "Was ist es, Bones? Raus mit der Sprache. Was wurmt dich so sehr? Lass mich dir helfen."

"Ihr künftiger Ehemann möchte ..." McCoy wandte sich von Kirk ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er starrte hinaus zu den Sternen. Er hatte fest daran geglaubt weit genug von Jocelyn fort gekommen zu sein, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Lichtjahre lagen zwischen ihnen und dennoch hatte sie erneut einen Weg gefunden, sein immer noch wundes Herz erneut zu schänden. Entschlossen drehte er sich zu Jim um, der unbewegt in der Mitte des Quartiers stand. "Er ... möchte mein Kind adoptieren."

McCoy hielt den Atem an, während er auf Jims Reaktion wartete. Sekunden verstrichen in denen nichts geschah. McCoy malte sich verschiedene Versionen aus, wie Jim reagieren konnte. Vor allem ging er jedoch davon aus, dass er zornig wurde, weil er es ihm verheimlicht hatte. Natürlich konnte McCoy nichts dafür, da er selbst bis vor wenigen Stunden nichts von seiner Tochter wusste. Aber das konnte Jim wiederum nicht ahnen. Zig verschiedene Möglichkeiten huschten binnen Sekundenbruchteilen durch McCoys Geist.

"Du hast ein Kind?", fragte Kirk blinzelnd und sah aus wie ein Junge, dem man eben gesagt hatte, dass es den Weihnachtsmann tatsächlich gab.

McCoy nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ließ nur langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, bevor es schmerzhaft wurde.

"Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du Vater bist. In all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft hast du es nie zur Sprache gebracht. Warum?" Kirk machte einige Schritte in McCoys Richtung, blieb dann jedoch direkt beim Sessel stehen und legte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne, als müsse er sich stützen.

"Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es selbst erst heute erfahren habe?"

Kirks Augen wurden groß. Dann ging er um den Sessel herum. McCoy kam ihm entgegen, hielt aber einen gewissen Abstand.

"Wie alt ist dein Kind? Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

"Ein Mädchen. Sie kann nicht älter als fünf sein. Während des Scheidungsprozesses ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass Jocelyn schwanger war. Und danach hatten wir ohnehin keinen Kontakt mehr. Ihr Name ist Joanna."

Jim nickte nachdenklich. "Soll ich dir gratulieren?"

"Nein", sagte McCoy und zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus. "Blödsinn." Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf das Sofa nieder. "Du glaubst mir also?"

"Natürlich. Was für eine Frage." Jim setzte sich dicht neben ihn und legte Leonard einen Arm um die Schultern. "Was hast du jetzt vor?"

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Jim. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich einen Bluttest will. Bei Jocelyn gehe ich kein Risiko ein. Sie würde mich noch treten, wenn ich schon tot am Boden läge."

"Und wenn du ganz sicher bist, dass Joanna deine Tochter ist? Möchtest du, dass Jocelyn und ihr künftiger Mann sie gemeinsam großziehen?" Es klang wie eine rhetorische Frage, aber McCoy vermutete, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Erneut seufzte McCoy. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte. Joanna weiß nicht, dass es mich gibt. Sie denkt vielleicht, dieser Jeremy sei ihr Vater. Und das ist vielleicht auch gut so. Was sollte ich mit einem Kind, Jim? Ich bin Chefarzt auf dem Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern." Lange sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch nach einiger Zeit hielt McCoy die Stille nicht mehr aus. "Was geht dir jetzt durch den Kopf, Jim?"

"Ich frage mich, was du von mir erwartest?"

"Nichts, Jim." McCoy zog die Brauen zusammen und sah ernst den Mann zu seiner Linken an. "Ich erwarte nicht, dass wir beide ... Ich meine, ich ..."

"Und warum nicht?"

McCoy rutschte ein Stück weg von Kirk und brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie, dass er ihn genau betrachten konnte. "Du versuchst mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, oder? Jim, du bist Captain der Enterprise. Wir sind Offiziere der Sternenflotte. Das würde nicht klappen." Was um alles in der Welt brachte Jim nur auf den Gedanken, dass sie beide Joanna zu sich holen könnten? Das war absurd!

"Ich war wie deine Tochter. Ich war das Kind, das mit einem Stiefvater aufwuchs. Das in den Augen der Mutter immer nur schmerzliche Erinnerung an den verlorenen Ehemann war. Meine Mutter hat versucht mich zu lieben. Aber es tat ihr weh mich anzusehen und ihn in mir zu sehen, so dass sie mich immer mindestens genauso hasste wie liebte. Sie kam damit nicht zurecht und ließ mich und meinen Bruder bei Frank zurück." Kirk machte eine kleine Pause, damit McCoy über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. "Lass nicht zu, dass dein Kind so aufwächst wie ich, Bones. Anders als mein Vater lebst du. Du kannst für sie da sein, sie zu einer Frau heranwachsen sehen. Willst du dir diese Möglichkeit versagen und auch ihr?"

"Nicht alle Stiefväter sind wie Frank und nicht alle Mütter so wie deine, Jim. Joanna könnte es gut bei ihnen haben", argumentierte McCoy dagegen.

"Hörst du den Konjunktiv in deinem Satz? Könnte." Kirk rieb sich den Nacken. Als er für einen Moment die Augen schloss, sah er wieder das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor sich, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, um zu ihrer Mission aufzubrechen. Ihre Augen waren von Tränen feucht gewesen, ihr Blick schmerzerfüllt. Aber er hatte auch Erleichterung in ihrem Blick gesehen, als sie endlich gehen konnte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie es war, Bones. Natürlich muss Joannas Leben nicht wie meines verlaufen. Aber warum ein Risiko eingehen? Du hast hier eine einmalige Möglichkeit und ich denke, dass es gut für dich wäre. Ich kenne dich. Anfangs wärst du erleichtert, dich nicht um sie kümmern zu müssen. Nach einiger Zeit, vielleicht erst nach Jahren, würdest du dich fragen, wie es hätte sein können. Und je länger du wartest, desto weniger wird sie von dir wissen wollen. Du kannst nicht erst in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren in ihr Leben treten und ihr ein Vater sein. Wenn sie noch so jung ist, wie du sagst, hast du eine gute Chance, dass sie dich als ihren richtigen Vater anerkennen wird."

Mit einem Ruck stand McCoy auf und riss in der Bewegung Kirks Arm mit hoch, der nach wie vor über seiner Schulter lag. Kirk biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den kurzen Schmerz in seinem Gelenk zu ignorieren. Leonard sah hinab zu Jim und begann wild zu gestikulieren, während er sagte: "Ich bin zu beschäftigt, um mich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Glaubst du etwa, ich will wieder auf der Erde festsitzen und ein Wochenendvater sein? Ich müsste Jocelyn regelmäßig sehen, vielleicht sogar mit ihr sprechen. Aber das kann und will ich nicht. Diese Frau verkörpert alles, was ich hasse. Wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht irgendwann Joanna so ansehen werde, wie deine Mutter dich? Hm?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so ansehen würdest. Du hast ein Herz aus Gold, Bones, auch wenn du manchmal nicht fähig bist es zu zeigen."

"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, vergiss es. Geh zu deiner Tochter. Hol deinen Bluttest und entscheide dann was du machst. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und weise die Möglichkeit nicht schon im Vorfeld ab, dass du ihr ein richtiger Vater sein könntest." Einen Moment sah er sein Gegenüber, dann wandte er sich zum gehen.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte McCoy.

"Ich lasse dich allein, damit du gründlich über alles nachdenken kannst", erwiderte Kirk als er sich zu ihm herumdrehte. "Ich dachte, das liegt in deinem Sinn."

"Jim, ich ...", begann Leonard und machte drei große Schritte durch den Raum, bis er dicht vor seinem Geliebten stand. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Lass mich heute nicht allein." Braune Augen hielten blaue fest. Ein gedehnter Moment folgte, dann fügte Leonard hinzu: "Ich brauche dich."

Kirk legte ihm die Hand auf die linke Wange und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran. Hungrig liebkosten seine Lippen die des anderen. Es war so schwer Leonard zu widerstehen, wenn er so darum bat. Er war nur froh, dass der andere Mann keine Ahnung hatte, welche Wirkung dieser Blick aus hilflosen braunen Augen auf ihn hatte. Jim hatte Leonard nie für hilflos gehalten, doch er hatte diesen Blick perfekt drauf und es brachte sein Herz zum schmelzen. Als er sich schließlich von Leonard löste, leckte er sich genüsslich die feuchten Lippen, um einen Moment länger den unvergleichlichen Geschmack des anderen wahrnehmen zu können. Dann schloss er die Augen und seufzte. "Ich muss gehen, Bones. Ich kann nicht Nacht für Nacht neben dir schlafen und ... nun ja, schlafen."

"Wer sagt, dass ich schlafen will?", raunte Leonard und zog nun seinerseits Jim in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände suchten sich ihren Weg in Jims Haar, die andere glitt seinen Rücken hinab bis sie auf dem festen Fleisch seines Hinterns liegen blieb. Jim stöhnte in seinen Mund. "Bleib." Ein einziges Wort, gehaucht zwischen zwei Küssen, als Leonards Lippen sich zu Jims Ohr vorarbeiteten und ihn schließlich am Hals streichelten.

"Bones, warte." Jim schob ihn von sich, wenn auch höchst widerstrebend. "Tu das nicht, weil du deine Gedanken ablenken willst."

"Das ist es nicht. Du hast Recht. Wir haben lange genug gewartet."

Wie lange hatte Jim gehofft, dass Leonard ihn endlich mit diesem sinnlichen Blick ansehen würde? Wieder einmal hatte er aber ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl. Er kannte Leonard gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel mit Jocelyns Anruf und der damit verbundenen Neuigkeit zu tun hatte.

Leonard Hände machten sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen und er fühlte sich vollkommen hin und her gerissen. Alles in ihm drängte danach sich Leonards Begehren hinzugeben...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jims Widerstand brach nur allzu leicht. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht endlich jeden Aspekt dieser Beziehung auszukosten. Er begehrte Bones mehr als irgendjemand zuvor. Und ein wenig erschreckte ihn dieses Gefühl. Es war so unglaublich stark und berauschend, dass er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Und endlich schien sein Geliebter keine Angst mehr vor diesem letzten Schritt zu haben. Die Versuchung war zu groß für einen James T. Kirk. Er ließ zu, dass Leonards Hände seine Hose öffneten, unter den Stoff glitten, um die Rundungen seines Pos mit kräftigen Griffen zu massieren.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ er seine eigenen Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, schob McCoy das zweiteilige Uniformoberteil über die Brust und als sie flüchtig ihren Kuss unterbrachen über den Kopf. Sofort waren Leonards Lippen wieder auf seinen, fordernd und zugleich zärtlich. Kirk stöhnte, als Leonard wieder eine Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden ließ - diesmal jedoch gerade soweit, dass er sie hinab schieben konnte. Kirk schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und dirigierte Leonard langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer. Seine Hose rutschte im Gehen weiter herunter, bis er sie schließlich ganz verlor.

Sie stolperten regelrecht über das Bett, als sie endlich das Schlafzimmer erreichten, landeten jedoch sanft auf der Matratze. Leonard stöhnte, als Jim auf ihn fiel. Jim hörte jedoch, dass es ein gequältes, schmerzliches Stöhnen war und nicht etwa ein lustvolles. Sofort öffnete er die Augen und sah den Mann unter sich an, in dessen Gesicht pure Agonie zu sehen war. Leonard litt immer noch unter Schmerzen und für einen Moment hatte Jim es völlig vergessen. "Entschuldige", hauchte er und rutschte betreten von ihm herunter. Er wagte es gar nicht, Leonard erneut zu berühren.

"Schon ok", murmelte Leonard und atmete tief durch. Als der Schmerz nachließ, drehte sich etwas, so dass er halb auf dem weichen Bett und halb auf Jim lag. "Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst." Er lächelte und küsste Jim erneut. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht an den Ar'Kon Zwischenfall erinnern. Mit dem linken Arm stützte er sich vom Bett ab, den Druck auf seinen Torso so gering wie möglich haltend, während er seine rechte Hand unter Jims Uniformpullover gleiten ließ.

Jim schloss die Augen und genoss die sanften Streicheleinheiten. Leonard beobachtete den Mann unter ihm liebevoll und gestattete sich selbst einen Moment vollkommenen Glücks. Hier gab es nur sie beide. Und nicht nur als Freunde, nein, er durfte Jim endlich berühren und ihm seine Liebe zeigen. Er durfte endlich ganz er selbst sein und musste sich nicht länger verstecken. Jims leises Kichern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und entlockte ihm automatisch ein Lächeln. "Worüber lachst du?"

"Das kitzelt", flüsterte Jim als wäre es ein Geheimnis.

Leonards Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. "James T. Kirk ist kitzelig. Gut zu wissen", feixte er und küsste Jim abermals. Seine Hand verließ den Brustbereich und reiste langsam über den Bauch, wo er mit dem Zeigefinger den Bauchnabel einige Male umrundete. "Wie ist das?", fragte er liebevoll und ließ die Hand quälend langsam weiter hinab wandern, bis sie auf Jims Erektion zum liegen kam. Er erlaubte sich die Beule in Jims Unterwäsche genau zu betrachten, die sich perfekt in seine Hand schmiegte. Wieder stöhnte Jim und Leonard versiegelte seinen offenen Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Das Surren eines Kommunikators unterbrach jäh den intimen Augenblick. Beide Männer ließen voneinander ab. "Das darf ja nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Jim. Als er sich nicht gleich dazu durchringen konnte das Kommgerät zu holen, surrte es erneut.

Leonard ließ sich frustriert auf den Rücken fallen und starrte die Decke an. Widerwillig stand Jim auf, hob seine Hose vom Boden auf und nahm den Kommunikator ab. "Kirk hier", sagte er und war sehr darauf konzentriert professionell zu klingen.

"Captain, wir haben einen Notruf aufgefangen", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Uhuras Ersatzmann, aus der Betaschicht. "Es hört sich romulanisch an."

"Es hört sich romulanisch an? Können Sie es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen?", fragte Kirk verwundert.

Der Offizier zögerte und gestand dann: "Ich verstehe durch die Interferenzen nur einen Bruchteil."

"Lassen Sie Uhura zur Brücke kommen", orderte Kirk und sah voller Reue zu Leonard hinüber, der sich nun ebenfalls durchrang aufzustehen. Ihre Zusammenkunft musste noch warten. "Ich mache mich ebenfalls gleich auf den Weg. Kirk Ende." McCoy war schon halb an ihm vorbei, um seine Kleidung aufzusammeln, als Kirk ihn am Arm festhielt. "Wir holen das nach." Leonard nickte begleitet von einem Seufzen. Kirk zog ihn nah zu sich heran und küsste ihn noch einmal voller Leidenschaft. Dann schlüpfte er rasch in seine Hose, fuhr sich lässig durch das Haar und wandte sich zum gehen. "Halte dein Team bereit."

McCoy nickte. "Was sonst?", war seine sarkastische Erwiderung.

Sie tauschten noch einen bedauernden Blick, ehe Kirk das Quartier des Arztes verließ, um seiner Pflicht nachzukommen. McCoy starrte noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür, dann zog er sich ebenfalls wieder an. "Warum sollte auch nur irgendwas an diesem Gott verdammten Tag gut für mich laufen?"

***

Die Turbolifttür glitt in der Mitte auseinander und offenbarte ihr Kirk, der seinerseits auf dem Weg zur Brücke war. Uhura grüßte ihn mit einem schlichten Nicken und stieg zu ihm in den Lift. Immerhin war es noch nicht lange her, dass sie sich auf der Brücke voneinander verabschiedet hatten als ihr Dienst offiziell vorüber war. Sie gewöhnte sich allmählich daran, dass auf der Enterprise nicht immer alles nach Plan lief.

"Dexter sagt, Sie wollen mich auf der Brücke." Uhura stand direkt neben ihrem Captain und sah ihn von der Seite aus an.

Er nickte und verzog leicht den Mund. "Es scheint als stecken ein paar Romulaner in der Klemme", erklärte Kirk. Viel wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst noch nicht. "Dexter hat einfach nicht Ihr Gehör."

Uhura nickte und lächelte leicht. Sie fühlte sich gut, wenn sie sich als besonders nützlich für das Schiff und seine Mannschaft erwies. Es bestätigte ihre Bemühungen an der Akademie immer eine der Besten zu sein.

Der Turbolift erreichte sein Ziel und beide gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort auf ihre Posten. Spock saß bereits an der Wissenschaftsstation und gab einen ersten Bericht ab, während Uhura sich den Notruf der Romulaner vollständig anhörte.

"Das Schiff treibt nur wenige Lichtjahre entfernt von uns, Captain. Es scheint als sei der Antrieb defekt. Wir könnten in weniger als einer Stunde dort eintreffen."

"Nicht so schnell, Spock", erwiderte Kirk. "Wir verlassen das Raumgebiet der Föderation nicht so einfach. Sind keine anderen Schiffe in der Nähe? Andere Romulaner, die Hilfe leisten können?"

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. "Den Sensoren zufolge sind wir das einzige Raumschiff in der Nähe."

"Sie könnten getarnt sein", gab Chekov zu bedenken.

"Sehr richtig, Pavel. Und deshalb werden wir auch ganz vorsichtig vorgehen." Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Russen, ehe er hinüber zu Uhura ging. "Und, wie schlimm ist es?"

Uhura presste die Kommeinheit etwas fester gegen das Ohr und zog die Brauen in tiefer Konzentration zusammen. "Offenbar wurde das Schiff von Klingonen angegriffen, Captain."

Kirk stutzte. "Klingonen machen keine halben Sachen. Warum ist das Schiff nur beschädigt und nicht vollkommen zerstört?" Es war keine Frage an Uhura, mehr ein laut ausgesprochener Gedanke. Dennoch schüttelte sein Kommunikationsoffizier den Kopf.

"Womöglich gelang es den Romulanern die Klingonen in die Flucht zu schlagen", spekulierte Chekov. "Wie schwer die Schäden an dem romulanischen Schiff sind, kann ich aus der Entfernung noch nicht sagen, Keptin."

"Ihre Lebenserhaltung ist noch aktiv?", fragte Kirk und wandte sich diesmal an Uhura. Sie nickte. Im Grunde konnten ihm die Romulaner egal sein, dachte Kirk. Nach allem was Nero getan hatte, war er alles andere als erpicht darauf sich erneut mit den Romulanern herumzuschlagen. Andererseits könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten.

"Spock, was meinen Sie?" Kirk ging hinüber zur wissenschaftlichen Station.

Der Halbvulkanier sah von seinen Sensordaten auf. "Ich sehe keine direkte Gefahr. Käme es zu einem Kampf mit den Romulanern wären wir überlegen. Zumindest, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass keine getarnten Schiffe in der Nähe sind."

"Wäre es logisch uns in eine Falle zu locken? Hört sich für mich nach sehr viel Aufwand an. Zudem stehen wir derzeit in keinem größeren Konflikt mit den Romulanern."

Spock nickte.

"Uhura, sagen Sie Starfleet bescheid, dass wir das Grenzgebiet verlassen und in das romulanischen Sternenimperium fliegen, um humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten. Jemand soll Kontakt mit Romulus aufnehmen und dem Praetor die Situation erklären." Am Ende glaubte Romulus noch, die Enterprise sei verantwortlich für den Angriff auf eines ihrer Schiffe.

"Aye, Captain", bestätigte Uhura und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Konsole herum.

"Sulu, bringen Sie uns mit Maximum Warp zu den Romulanern." Der Asiate bestätigte den Befehl mit einem schlichten Nicken, gab die von Spock übermittelten Koordinaten ein und ging auf Warp.

Angespannt nahm Kirk auf seinem Sessel Platz. Die Situation beunruhigte ihn. Was hatten die Klingonen im romulanischen Reich zu suchen? Wurden sie hier Zeugen erster Attacken der beiden Großmächte, die auf den von Starfleet befürchteten Krieg hinausliefen?

Im Verlauf der kommenden fünfundvierzig Minuten konnten sie zunehmend mehr Informationen sammeln. Spock nahm ohne Unterlass Sensordaten auf und gab die Auswertungen regelmäßig an Kirk weiter.

Als sie in Sichtweite kamen, ließ Kirk das romulanische Schiff auf den Hauptschirm bringen. Es handelte sich um einen Bird of Prey.

Uhura versuchte Kontakt zu den Romulanern aufzunehmen, doch es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich durch die Interferenzen mit ihnen verständigen konnte.

"Die Leitung steht, Captain", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber es scheint als sei ihr Kommsystem instabil."

Kirk nickte. "Hier spricht Captain Kirk vom Föderationsraumschiff Enterprise. Wir haben vor einer knappen Stunde Ihren Notruf empfangen und kommen, um Hilfe zu leisten."

Es kam keine Antwort. Kirk sah Uhura an, um sicherzustellen, dass er noch verbunden war. Sie zuckte die Schultern. Ein technischer Defekt lag nicht vor.

"Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. Scannen Sie unser Schiff und Sie werden sehen, dass unsere Waffen nicht aktiv sind", fügte Kirk nach einem langen Moment absoluter Stille hinzu.

Auch in sicherer Entfernung wuchs ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in Kirks Magen heran, das ihm gar nicht gefiel. Es fühlte sich an, wie die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

"Wir wissen, dass Sie uns hören. Antworten Sie oder wir kehren um."

"Hier spricht Subommander Sorkal", drang endlich eine weibliche Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

"Wünschen Sie unsere Hilfe?", fragte Kirk, um sicher zu gehen. Womöglich nahmen die Romulaner keine Hilfe von Starfleet an. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Sorkal verneint hätte.

"Unser Arzt ist schwer verwundet, ebenso unser Captain und zahllose Offiziere", ließ sich Subcommander Sorkal vernehmen.

"Ich kann Ihnen ein Medoteam und einige Ingenieure anbieten, um bei der Erstversorgung und den Reparaturen der schwersten Schäden zu helfen." Kirk konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, was Bones zu dieser Idee sagen würde. Er würde ihn alles heißen und zum Teufel schicken. Jedoch hatte niemand so viel Ahnung von Romulanern wie McCoy. Immerhin waren sie entfernt verwandt mit den Vulkaniern. Scotty allerdings, da hegte Kirk keine Zweifel, würde sich auf den kleinen Ausflug freuen. Und vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen einige wertvolle Information über die romulanische Technik zu sammeln.

"Ihre Leute sprechen allesamt romulanisch?", fragte der Subcommander und Kirk sah von Uhura zu Spock und wieder zurück zur Linguistin.

Dafür würde er sich noch was von Spock anhören müssen. "Uhura, Sie schließen sich dem Außenteam an und übersetzen was nötig ist."

Sie nickte und stand bereits auf. Kirk konnte hören, wie Spock nach Luft schnappte. Mehr als diese kleine Regung ließ sich der Halbvulkanier jedoch nicht anmerken.

"Wir schicken ebenfalls einen Kommunikationsoffizier mit rüber", erklärte Kirk. Er musste nicht darum bitten die Schilde zu senken. Soweit Spock es ermitteln konnte, waren diese ohnehin komplett ausgefallen.

"Vielen Dank", war alles was Sorkal dazu sagte.

"Kirk Ende." Alle auf der Brücke starrten ihn an. Kirk versuchte vor allem Spocks Blick auszuweichen und ging an die Kommkonsole an seinem Sessel. "Kirk an Krankenstation. Bones, du machst einen kleinen Ausflug. Ich erwarte dich in fünf Minuten im Transporterraum."

"Was zum Teufel...", kam ohne Verzögerung McCoys Reaktion.

Kirk beendete die Verbindung, ehe McCoy seinen Fluch zuende sprechen konnte und sah wieder Spock an. Er schickte nicht nur Spocks Geliebte auf das Schiff des Feindes, sondern auch seinen eigenen. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung war, dass er Spock damit beruhigen konnte... es war besser als nichts.

"Vielleicht sollte ich ebenfalls hinüber beamen." Spock trat hinter seiner Konsole vor und blieb unmittelbar vor dem Captain stehen.

Er wollte Uhura nicht allein rüber gehen lasen. Kirk konnte seine Beweggründe durchaus verstehen. Doch die Romulaner brauchten keinen Wissenschaftler. Sie brauchten Ingenieure, Ärzte und einen Übersetzer. Spock war für keine der anstehenden Aufgaben qualifiziert. Und er würde nicht jedes Mal mitgehen können, wenn Kirk Uhura auf eine Außenmission schickte.

"Nein", war Kirks klare Antwort. "Ich habe das Außenteam bereits eingeteilt, Spock. Sie bleiben hier und behalten zusammen mit Chekov die Romulaner und die Umgebung im Blick. Auf eine Überraschung können wir gut und gern verzichten."

In Spocks Augen funkelte Widerspruch, dennoch nahm er die Entscheidung seines Captains an. Er musste lernen Kirks Urteil zu vertrauen. Er war ein fähiger Kommandant.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"...versuchen Sie so viele Informationen über deren Technik zu sammeln wie möglich. Starfleet wünscht sich schon seiner einer kleinen Ewigkeit mehr Details über die Romulaner zu erfahren. Wir haben hier eine außergewöhnliche Chance, die wir uns nicht entgehen lassen dürfen." Kirk gab Scotty einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Chefingenieur sein Bestes geben würde. "Und sehen Sie zu, dass deren Waffen als letztes online kommen."

"Damit uns der Hund nicht beißt, den wir gesund pflegen. Schon klar", erwiderte Scotty und betrat die Transporterplattform.

Die Tür zum Transporterraum glitt auseinander und McCoy stürmte herein, gefolgt von Schwester Chapel und Tanaka. "Auf ein Wort, Jim."

Kirk sah von Uhura, die neben Scotty und einem seiner Ingenieure auf der Plattform stand zu McCoy. Er hob nur die Brauen und nickte, folgte McCoy nach draußen auf den Korridor, wo sie allein sein würden.

Die Tür hinter ihnen schloss sich und sofort legte der Arzt los: "Hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren uns auf dieses Wrack rüberzuschicken? Was denkst du dir nur dabei uns so einer Gefahr auszusetzen?"

"Sie sind wehrlos, Bones. Da drüben sind Verletzte. Das Schiff treibt praktisch tot im All. Wir müssen zusehen, dass unser Verhältnis zu den Romulanern positiv gestärkt wird. Besonders jetzt, wo sich zwischen ihnen und dem Klingonischen Reich ein Krieg anbahnt. Ich stehe ehrlich gesagt lieber auf der Seite der Romulaner. Sie sind doch etwas zivilisierter als die Klingonen." Wäre McCoy nur irgendein Offizier, hätte Kirk seine Entscheidung nicht versucht zu rechtfertigen. Aber er schuldete Bones zumindest das. Er wusste, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Sie wussten noch zu wenig über die Romulaner. Es war nicht abzusehen, wie der Praetor auf das unerlaubte Eindringen der Enterprise ins Romulanische Sternenimperium reagieren würde.

"Verdammt. Jim, ich kenne mich doch kaum mit der romulanischen Physiologie aus. Mein Wissen ist bestenfalls rudimentär. Wenn ich etwas falsch mache, könnte es mir zur Last gelegt werden. Und nach allem was wir wissen, sind die nicht zimperlich mit der Verhängung der Todesstrafe."

"Niemand lernt so schnell dazu wie du, Bones. Sie es als einzigartige Möglichkeit etwas über die Romulaner zu lernen. Eine solche Chance haben wir nicht alle Tage. Starfleet kann jede Information gebrauchen, egal ob es sich auf Technik, Biologie, Kultur oder sonst was bezieht. Wer seinen Feind kennt, kann sich besser gegen ihn verteidigen."

"Können wir die nicht zu uns beamen? Auf meiner Krankenstation hab ich wenigstens mein eigenes Equipment."

"Daran hab ich auch gedacht. Aber...", sagte Kirk und legte seinem Freund die Hände auf die Schultern, "ich möchte, dass du versuchst dir eine Kopie ihrer medizinischen Datenbank zu beschaffen. Und das geht nur, wenn du auf deren Schiff bist."

"Ich bin Arzt, Jim, kein verdammter Spion!"

"Du bist jedoch auch ein ausgebildeter Starfleet Offizier und ich habe dir einen eindeutigen Befehl gegeben. Das hier ist unser Job, Bones. Du gehst rüber, tust was in deiner Macht steht deren Verwundete zu heilen und bringst mir wenn möglich ein paar hilfreiche Informationen mit. Wir sind im Nu hier fertig und auf dem Weg zur Erde. Dann kümmern wir uns um deine Tochter. Das verspreche ich dir."

McCoy kniff die Augen zusammen. "Unsere Missionen waren bisher nie leicht. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Aber ich sehe zu, dass ich dir etwas von meinem Ausflug mitbringe."

Kirk versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, Bones auf den romulanischen Kreuzer zu schicken. Sein Blick löste sich von seinem Freund, suchte den Korridor ab. Als er sicher sein konnte, dass sie wirklich allein waren, küsste er Bones innig und drücke ihn an sich. "Pass auf dich auf."

Bones nickte und grummelte schließlich ein verdrießliches "Ja". Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment an, dann betraten sie gemeinsam den Transporterraum.

"Ich erwarte regelmäßige Berichte", sagte Kirk und wandte sich damit allgemein an die Führungsoffiziere, die hinüberbeamten. Absichtlich versuchte er nicht in McCoys Richtung zu sehen. Es fiel ihm schwerer als erwartet, lediglich als Captain aufzutreten. Daran würde er noch arbeiten müssen. Seine persönlichen Gefühle durften ihm nicht im Wege stehen.

***

Grünes Blut spritzte Subcommander Sorkal ins Gesicht, als sie von ihrem zornig schreienden Commander grob herabgezogen wurde. Er lag im sterben und wusste es, dennoch warf er ihr eine Salve romulanischer Schimpfwörter an den Kopf, die ihre Wangen zum glühen brachten. Sie zweifelte nicht an ihrer Entscheidung, obgleich ihr Kommandant vollkommen anderer Ansicht war.

"Sind Sie noch bei Verstand die Föderation auf unser Schiff zu lassen? Dafür lasse ich Sie vors Kriegsgericht bringen, Sorkal! Sie hätten die verdammte Selbstzerstörung aktivieren sollen!"

Sorkal sah dem Mann fest in die Augen, der auf dem Krankenbett lag. Aus seinem Mund quoll Blut, ebenso aus mehreren Wunden, die sich über seinen gesamten Körper erstreckten. Er war kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als sie kam um Bericht zu erstatten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihre Worte tatsächlich hören würde. Aber sie fühlte sich schuldig und hatte gehofft, dass er ihre Entscheidung gut heißen würde. Stattdessen drohte er ihr.

"Erschießen Sie jeden, der an Bord beamt und jagen Sie deren Schiff in die Luft. Das ist ein Befehl, Subcommander!"

Sie atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern, als sie sich seinem Griff entwand und wieder aufrecht stehen konnte. Seine Hände fielen schlapp herunter, als er erneut das Bewusstsein wieder verlor.

Er würde sie wegen Ungehorsam vors Gericht bringen. Es würde ihr Todesurteil sein, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

"Subcommander, Kirk hat sich gemeldet. Seine Leute sind bereit herüber zu beamen", ertönte die Stimme eines Brückenoffiziers aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Ich bin unterwegs", erwiderte sie schlicht und sah weiterhin ihren sterbenden Kommandanten an. Richtig oder falsch; alles was sie gelernt hatte schien zu verschwimmen. Hatte sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen? Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie konnte die Enterprise nicht vernichten. Ihre Waffen waren ausgefallen, ihre Schilde ebenfalls. Ihre Hauptenergie würde ebenfalls bald versagen. Sie würden es nicht mehr aus eigenen Kräften nach Romulus schaffen, selbst wenn sie Glück hätten und nicht erneut in einen Kampf verwickelt werden würden. Und sie war nicht bereit zweihundert Romulaner zu opfern.

***

McCoy hatte erwartet, dass der romulanische Kreuzer dunkel und eng und stickig sein würde. Als er sich rematerialisierte fand er sich jedoch in einem Raum wider, der gar nicht seiner Vorstellung entsprach. Deren Transporterraum unterschied sich nicht allzu sehr von jenem auf der Enterprise. Er war etwas kleiner, die Plattform zentral im Raum gelegen, Konsolen mit Bedienelementen säumten die Wände.

Das Licht war nur etwa halb so stark wie auf der Enterprise. Der Arzt nahm an, dass sie versuchten Energie zu sparen. Mit einem metallischen Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür und eine selbstsicher wirkende Romulanerin betrat den Raum.

"Willkommen auf der Vintra", grüßte sie und blieb vor McCoy und den übrigen Offizieren und Besatzungsmitgliedern der Enterprise stehen. Sie deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten einem von ihnen die Hand zu reichen.

"Ich bin Doktor McCoy, Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung, die Krankenschwestern Chapel und Tanaka." Beide Frauen traten etwas vor und nickten zur Begrüßung, während McCoy fortfuhr: "Dies", er deutete zu Uhura neben sich, "ist unsere erfahrenste Linguistin, Lieutenant Uhura. Und dies ist sind Lieutenant Commander Scott und sein Ingenieursteam." Er versuchte diesen Erstkontakt so vorbehaltlos wie möglich zu gestalten. Immerhin war die Föderation - abgesehen von der Narada - nie zu vor in persönlichen Kontakt zu den Romulanern getreten. Die Friedensverhandlungen vor rund hundert Jahren, nach Ende des großen Krieges, hatten stets nur durch Kommverbindungen ohne visuellen Kontakt stattgefunden. So nah wie jetzt war McCoy nie zu vor einem Romulaner gekommen. Und es erschreckte ihn fast ein wenig, wie viel Ähnlichkeit sie zu den Vulkaniern aufwiesen - zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Ihr Haar war ebenfalls vorwiegend dunkel und kurz geschnitten. Die Ohren spitz, die Haut leicht olivgrün, wodurch er folgerte, dass ihr Blut ebenfalls grün wie das der Vulkanier war. Allerdings hatten sie leichte knöcherne Wülste über den Augenbrauen, die ein bisschen wie ein V auf deren Stirn prangte.

"Es wundert mich, dass Sie unsere Sprache sprechen", sagte Uhura und meldete sich damit erstmals zu Wort.

"Föderationsstandard zu sprechen ist keine Kunst, Lieutenant", sagte Sorkal und klang dabei reichlich überheblich. "Es ist eine einfache Sprache, die jeder Soldat des Sternenimperiums während seiner Ausbildungszeit lernt." Seit ihrem Erstkontakt mit Starfleet vor mehr als hundert Jahren, hatten die Romulaner jede erdenkliche Information über die Menschen gesammelt. Den Schiffsnamen Enterprise hatte sie im ersten Jahr ihrer Grundausbildung zu hören bekommen. Damals natürlich nicht annährend so weit entwickelt, hatte jedoch ein Mensch namens Archer dieses Schiff im Krieg gegen Romulus geführt. Das Ende des Krieges, die Schlacht von Cheron, war für ihr Volk ein schwarzer Tag in der Geschichte gewesen.

"Romulanisch ist eine interessante Sprache", erwiderte Uhura und berührte wie beiläufig McCoy am Arm, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sich nicht reizen lassen sollte. Sie kannte McCoys Temperament inzwischen gut und wusste, dass er hin und wieder dazu neigte einige spitze Kommentare von sich zu geben. Sie mussten jede Form von Streit jedoch unbedingt vermeiden. Sie waren hier auf einer friedlichen Mission. "Aber deutlich schwerer zu lernen, wie ich gestehen muss", fügte sie schließlich hinzu. "Und sie gehört bei uns nicht zu den Standardsprachen, weshalb nur Kommunikationsoffiziere sie lernen."

"Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein", meinte Scotty und trat von der Plattform. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich nun dort hinbringen, wo ich mich nützlich machen kann?"

"Eine sehr gute Idee." McCoy stieg ebenfalls von der Plattform herunter. "Wo finde ich Ihre Krankenstation?"

Sorkal nickte und bedeutete zwei Offizieren, die direkt im Korridor auf sie warteten, die Besucher in die jeweiligen Sektionen zu begleiten. "Wir lassen Sie nicht allein auf unserem Schiff herumwandern. Dafür haben Sie sicher Verständnis."

"Aye, wir würden es nicht anders handhaben", bestätigte Scotty und folgte dem finster drein blickenden Romulaner, nach rechts in den Korridor, während McCoy und sein Team sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung aufmachten. Uhura beschloss erstmal dem Arzt zu folgen. Dass er die medizinische Einrichtung bedienen konnte, war zunächst wichtiger als alles andere.

Subcommander Sorkal ging schweigend neben Uhura her. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war ausgerechnet von einem Schiff der Föderation Hilfe anzunehmen. Andererseits hatte sie das unerwartete Angebot des fremden Captains positiv überrascht. Nach hundert Jahren Feindschaft war es vielleicht an der Zeit für eine friedliche Zusammenkunft.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Krankenstation der Romulaner war vollkommen überfüllt, als McCoy dort eintraf. Sein Blick schweifte über unzählige Verwundete, die auf primitiven Feldbetten auf dem Boden lagen, so dicht beieinander, dass man kaum dazwischen hindurch gehen konnte. "Nichts gegen eine gute Herausforderung, Subcommander", sagte er und wandte sich an Sorkal, die zwei ihrer nicht verletzten Crewmitglieder zu sich winkte, die in ihrer Funktion als Sanitäter ihre Arbeit unterbrachen und sich einen Weg zu den Neuankömmlingen bahnten. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." McCoy sprach im Grunde zu sich selbst und versuchte auf den ersten Blick die Verletzten in Gruppen zu unterteilen.

"Sie behandeln zunächst den Captain", entschied Sorkal kurzer Hand und führte McCoy zu einem der hinteren Betten. "Er wurde von der Explosion einer Konsole getroffen und fortgeschleudert."

"Offenbar auf eine geborstene Leitung...", fügte McCoy hinzu, als er den Romulaner näher betrachtete. In seiner Brust steckte eine Art metallische Röhre. "Sie hätten ihn nicht bewegen sollen."

"Er war dabei zu verbluten", entgegnete Sorkal. "Unsere Sanitäter brachten ihn her und gaben ihm einige Transfusionen."

"Haben Sie denn nur einen Arzt an Bord gehabt, verdammt? Sanitäter sind nicht befugt solche Entscheidungen ohne ärztliche Bestätigung zu treffen." So war es zumindest auf Schiffen der Föderation und das war auch gut so. McCoy nahm seinen medizinischen Tricorder vom Gürtel und scannte den Mann.

"Dies ist ein kleines Erkundungsschiff. Mehr als ein Arzt wäre überflüssig." Ihre Tarnvorrichtung schützte sie sonst vor jeglichem Feindkontakt, doch das brauchte der Mensch nicht zu erfahren.

"Überflüssig?" McCoy sah die Romulanerin einen Moment fassungslos an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nicht zu fassen wie arrogant Sie sind." Sorkal schwieg zu dem Thema. "Ich brauche weitere Blutkonserven. Aber erst muss ich die Verletzung behandeln. Der Mann sieht aus wie ein verdammtes Sieb. Was für eine Blutgruppe hat er?"

"Es gibt nur eine", sagte Sorkal gleichgültig und wies einen ihrer Offiziere an, entsprechend McCoys Wunsch weitere Blutkonserven zu holen.

"Christine, Sie und Tanaka behandeln die kleineren Verletzungen. Wir müssen hier Platz schaffen." Die Luft in der Krankenstation war stickig. Und es war hier weitaus wärmer als auf der Enterprise. McCoy schob die Ärmel seiner Uniform hoch.

Chapel und Tanaka folgten McCoys Befehl und teilten sich auf. Uhura stand ein wenig ratlos neben McCoy und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er den Fremdkörper aus dem Romulaner entfernte.

"Hören Sie, ich könnte Ihren Captain auf der Enterprise effizienter behandeln, als hier. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie die verdammte Diagnoseliege funktioniert. Und mit Ihren seltsamen Instrumenten fange ich auch nicht viel an."

Sorkal straffte die Schultern. "Sie werden mit dem arbeiten, was wir hier haben. Unser Captain wird nicht auf Ihr Schiff gebracht."

Uhura machte sich an der Konsole der Diagnoseeinheit zu schaffen. "Ich kann Ihnen das übersetzen, Doktor." Sie wusste mit den medizinischen Begriffen nichts anzufangen, aber McCoy würde wissen was sie bedeuteten.

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber wir verlieren kostbare Zeit."

"Das tun Sie auch, indem Sie hier stehen und reden, Doktor McCoy", wandte sich Sorkal an den Arzt. "Hier", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen romulanischen Kommunikator. "Damit können Sie mich jederzeit rufen. Erst wenn der Captain stabil ist, kümmern Sie sich um den Rest. Der Captain hat oberste Priorität." Damit wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Krankenstation.

"Fantastisch", grummelte McCoy und starrte auf die Anzeigen seines Tricorders. "Das ist wie puzzeln, ohne das fertige Bild je gesehen zu haben."

"Sie schaffen das, McCoy." Uhura versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Angesichts der vielen Verletzten um sie herum, wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Erneut brummte McCoy. "Wenigstens ist ihr Blut grün wie bei Spock. Dadurch kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihre Physiologie der Vulkanier ähnelt. Demnach ist diese Leitung", sagte McCoy und inspizierte die Wunde genauer, "mitten durch seine Leber und einen Teil des Darms gegangen." Uhura wurde schlecht, als sie McCoys Blick folgte und die perforierten Innereien genauer sah. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie musste McCoy die diversen Operationsgeräte reichen, um die er sie bat, da seine beiden Krankenschwestern mit der Versorgung der übrigen Patienten beschäftigt waren.

***

Kirk konnte Spocks bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen. Er versuchte das Gespräch zu vermeiden, das der Halbvulkanier mit ihm führen wollte. Selbstverständlich hätte er Spock mit auf die Vintra schicken können, aber seiner Ansicht nach hatten gleich mehrere Gründe dagegen gesprochen. Sein Bauchgefühl war nur einer der Gründe gewesen, aber ausschlaggebend. Auf seinen Instinkt hatte er sich schon immer verlassen können. Er war sein sechster Sinn.

Seit das Außenteam auf den romulanischen Kreuzer gebeamt wurde und er zusammen mit Spock wieder die Brücke besetzt hatte, waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen. Dass Bones sich nicht meldete, machte ihn allmählich nervös. Immerhin hatte er darum gebeten regelmäßig Berichte zu erhalten. Er kannte den Arzt jedoch gut genug um zu wissen, dass er Zeit und Raum vergaß, wann immer er in seiner Arbeit aufging. Zweifellos hatte er einfach so viel zu tun, dass er nicht bemerkte wie die Zeit verging.

Scotty hatte sich zwischendurch einmal mit einem kurzen Statusbericht gemeldet und Ersatzteile und weiteres Werkzeug geordert. Auch der Chefingenieur hatte mehr als genug auf der Vintra zu tun. Und da bei Scotty soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein schien, ging Kirk davon aus, dass es dem Medoteam ebenso gut ging.

"Spock, Sie haben die Brücke", sagte Kirk schließlich und stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel. Sein Hintern begann ihm wehzutun. Außerdem begann sich sein Magen zu melden. Er würde eine Kleinigkeit essen und sich die Beine vertreten. Seine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke war nicht wirklich erforderlich.

"Ich würde Sie gern begleiten." Spock stand ebenfalls auf, sah Kirk abwartend an.

Der junge Captain wusste nur allzu gut, dass das unausweichliche Gespräch mit Spock folgen würde. Und auch wenn er gehofft hatte dem zu entgehen, nickte er, sein Einverständnis zum Ausdruck bringend. "Chekov, dann sind Sie jetzt die Nummer eins."

"Aye, Keptin", sagte der Russe als er sich umwandte, Kirk in die Augen sah und lächelte. Die Brust des jungen Mannes schwoll jedes Mal vor Stolz an, wenn Kirk ihm das Kommando überließ, selbst wenn es stets nur von kurzer Dauer war.

Die Türen des Turbolifts schlossen sich hinter ihnen. Kirk sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Ersten Offizier hinüber, der angespannt auf die Farbindikatoren an der rechten Turboliftwand starrte.

"Spucken Sie es schon aus, Spock. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen unter den Nägeln brennt."

Spock hob eine Braue und betrachtete seine Fingerkuppen. Menschliche Redewendungen kamen ihm meist so unlogisch vor. Er atmete einmal tief ein und dachte sorgfältig über seine nächsten Worte nach. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich dem Außenteam nicht zugeteilt wurde."

Der Lift stoppte auf der gewünschte Etage. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und bogen in den Korridor, der zur Mannschaftsmesse führte. "Ich habe Sie aus mehreren Gründen hier behalten, Spock", erwiderte Kirk. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Messe, nahmen sich etwas zu essen und trinken aus der Ausgabe und setzten sich etwas abseits der übrigen Offiziere. Zwar hatte Kirk einen privaten Speiseraum, doch bevorzugte er es meist nicht vom Rest der Mannschaft getrennt zu essen. Es schmeckte ihm in Gesellschaft besser.

"Na schön", sagte Kirk und begann zu essen. Spock ließ den Salatteller vor sich unangerührt, wartete gespannt auf die Erklärung seines Kommandanten. "Unsere erste Begegnung mit den Romulanern war ein Fiasko, Spock. Ein Fiasko in dem Sie eine nicht gerade kleine Rolle spielten. Nicht absichtlich, aber dennoch..." Kirk schob sich hastig eine Gabel voll Fleisch und Kartoffel in den Mund, kaute und erwiderte dabei den stummen Blick des Halbvulkaniers. "Wir wissen nicht, ob Nero den Romulanern irgendwas hinterlassen hat. Schon allein deshalb würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn Sie etwas im Hintergrund bleiben, wenn wir es mit dem Imperium zu tun haben. Es ist eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, bis wir sicher sein können, dass sie nichts über das wissen, was in einiger Zukunft mit ihrer Heimat geschieht."

"Wir könnten es verhindern."

"Ja, das könnten wir. Aber dies zu entscheiden obliegt Starfleet Command, nicht uns. Und solange halten wir uns etwas zurück."

"Sie sprachen von mehreren Gründen." Spock schob einige Salatblätter auf dem Teller herum, hatte aber eigentlich keinen Appetit etwas zu essen.

Kirk aß unbeirrt weiter. "Ich halte es für unklug, wenn Sie mit Uhura zusammen auf Außenmissionen gehen. Sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Offizier, Spock. Aber ich fürchte, trotz Ihrer vulkanischen Abstammung, dass Sie Ihre Objektivität verlören, geriete Uhura je in Gefahr. Ich weiß, wie viel sie Ihnen bedeutet und ich weiß, wie schwer der Verlust Ihrer Mutter Sie belastet hat. Ich brauche einhundert Prozent Ihres Verstandes, nicht nur fünfzig."

Spock war sich sicher, dass er sehr wohl objektiv bleiben würde. Andererseits war es denkbar, dass er sich selbst überschätzte. In dieser Hinsicht war es vielleicht klug die Entscheidung seines Captains nicht zu hinterfragen. Kirk kannte sich mit Gefühlen aus. Er wusste, wie man Angst und Schmerz und selbst Sorge um einen anderen Menschen ausblendete. Er hatte als Kind viel Leid erfahren, war dadurch härter als manch anderer Mensch geworden. Spock war bis auf Hänseleien durch andere Kinder in einem sicheren Zuhause aufgewachsen. Er hatte Liebe und Zuversicht erfahren, Führung und Logik. Mit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte sich auch die Sicherheit seines Zuhauses aufgelöst.

"Ich verstehe Ihre Gründe", sagte Spock schließlich und wischte die Gedanken fort. Jedes mal, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte, schmerzte ihn der Verlust von neuem. Er wusste, dass er sich nie an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, dass sie niemals wieder kehren würde.

"Es gibt noch einen Grund." Spock hob erneut eine Braue und musterte seinen Captain. "Uhura kann diesen Schub für ihr Selbstvertrauen gut gebrauchen. Wären Sie dabei, würde sie sich stets an Ihnen orientieren, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen anzweifeln. Sie muss lernen, notfalls auch mal allein auf eine Mission zu gehen, als Führerin einer Außenmission, nicht nur als Begleitung. Sie soll sich nicht immer zu einem von uns umwenden, wenn sie unsicher wird. Jeder von uns musste das lernen. Uhura hatte dazu noch keine Gelegenheit."

Auch wenn Spock es nie zugeben würde, so musste er Kirk doch Recht geben. Seine Gründe waren logisch nachvollziehbar. Trotzdem vermochte Spock es nicht, seine innere Unruhe abzuschütteln.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

McCoy stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er legte den Hautregenerator beiseite und sah zu Uhura hinüber. "Geschafft." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ohne Sie wäre ich aufgeschmissen gewesen."

Uhura schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. "Die meiste Arbeit haben Sie getan, Doktor." Ihr Blick senkte sich auf den Mann, der zwischen ihnen auf dem OP Tisch lag. "Wird er wieder zu sich kommen?"

McCoy nickte. "Ich denke schon. Aber es wird vermutlich noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Die Narkose hält noch an und zudem hat sich sein Körper in einem extrem kritischen Stadium befunden." Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er selbst in einem ähnlichen Zustand auf der Enterprise Krankenstation gelegen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment schossen Erinnerungsblitze durch seinen Geist, die den Angriff der Klingonen aufzeigten. Wie auch der Captain der Vintra war er selbst dem Tod nur knapp entkommen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Doktor?" Uhura kam um den OP Tisch herum und musterte McCoy eingehend.

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin nur erschöpft, das ist alles. Kritische Fälle zu behandeln ist eine Sache. Eine andere ist es einen kritischen Fall zu behandeln, bei dem man die Anatomie des Patienten nur bruchstückhaft kennt."

"Sie sind ein Genie, Doktor. Und ich wette, dass Captain Kirk es wusste und Sie deshalb hierher geschickt hat." McCoy verzog das Gesicht zu einer kleinen Grimasse und Uhura lächelte ihn erneut an. "Vielleicht sollten Sie eine kleine Pause machen", schlug sie schließlich vor.

McCoy ließ seinen Blick durch die Krankenstation schweifen. Chapel und Tanaka waren fleißig gewesen, wie er erleichtert feststellen konnte. Ein Großteil der Verwundeten war bereits behandelt und fortgeschickt. Zumindest jene, die keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen davon getragen hatten. Dennoch lagen und saßen noch mehr als ein Duzend Leute überall verteilt. "Vielleicht später", erwiderte McCoy daher. "Aber tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?"

Uhura nickte. "Sicher. Welchen?"

"Geben Sie der Enterprise bescheid. Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen um uns machen."

"So gut wie erledigt."

McCoy lächelte sie dankbar an, überprüfte nochmals die Vitalzeichen des romulanischen Captains und machte sich dann daran die nächsten Patienten zu behandeln.

Uhura verließ die Krankenstation und fand sich im Korridor von zwei romulanischen Wachen flankiert. "Meine Herren", sagte sie höflich, "es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn Sie mich mit Subcommander Sorkal sprechen lassen."

Die beiden streng aussehenden Männer betrachteten Uhura voller Argwohn, dann nickte einer von ihnen. "Ich führe Sie zu ihr."

Uhura hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Romulaner sie frei auf dem Schiff herumwandern ließen. Dass sie jedoch derart misstrauisch gegenüber den Menschen war, die lediglich auf ihren Notruf reagiert hatten und ihre Hilfe anboten, fand sie doch übertrieben. Sie würde wie eine Gefangene eskortiert und in den Besprechungsraum des amtierenden Captains geführt.

Sorkal stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie konnte die Enterprise sehen, die um einiges größer als die Vintra war. "Ihr Schiff ist beeindruckend", sagte Sorkal anstelle einer Begrüßung. Sie sah Uhuras Reflektion im Fenster. Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihrer Besucherin um. "Wie geht es dem Captain?"

"Er ist stabilisiert. Doktor McCoy ist es gelungen die Wunden zu schließen. Er hat das Bewusstsein jedoch noch nicht wieder erlangt", berichtete Uhura sachlich die Situation.

Sorkals Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten ein Lächeln an. "Das ist auch besser so für den Moment. Er wird nicht außer sich sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Offiziere der Sternenflotte auf unser Schiff gelassen habe."

"Ihre Mannschaft wäre vermutlich gestorben, hätten Sie uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

Sorkal nickte. "Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Lieutenant. Dennoch… es wird ihm nicht gefallen." Die Romulanerin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Erleichterung oder Furcht empfinden sollte. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass ihre Entscheidung sie das Leben kosten würde. Oder aber sie würde vor Gericht kommen und in einem Gefängnis enden. So oder so, ihr Leben war so gut wie vorbei.

Für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, das Uhura schließlich brach. "Ich würde gerne mein Schiff kontaktieren."

"Ihr Captain wird bereits auf Ihren Bericht warten, nehme ich an."

Uhura nickte. "Er ist mehr als überfällig."

Sorkal nickte verstehend. "Folgen Sie mir." Sie führte Uhura zur Kommandobrücke der Vintra.

Kaum, dass die Linguistin den Raum betreten hatte, spürte sie einige sehr bohrende Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sehr bemüht ihre Nervosität nicht nach außen zu tragen, folgte sie Subcommander Sorkal bis zu einer Konsole, an der ein recht junger Romulaner mit durchgestrecktem Kreuz stand. "Rufen Sie die Enterprise und stellen Sie Sichtkontakt her."

Gleich darauf erschienen Kirk und Spock auf dem Sichtschirm. Das Bild flackerte ein wenig, aber nichtsdestotrotz erkannte Uhura wie erleichtert beide Männer schienen, auch wenn beide bemüht waren es sicht nicht anmerken zu lassen. Uhura konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wem von beiden es besser gelang das Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Uhura, schön von Ihnen zu hören. Ihr Bericht war schon vor zwei Stunden fällig."

Sie nickte. "Verzeihung, Sir", sagte sie und bemühte sich ihren Blick auf Kirk gerichtet zu lassen. "Doktor McCoy hatte in der Krankenstation eine schwere Operation. Es freut Sie sicher zu hören, dass es ihm gelungen ist, den Captain der Vintra zu stabilisieren."

"Sehr gut", nickte Kirk, der keinen Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, dass es Bones gelingen würde. "Brauchen Sie weitere Versorgungsgüter?" Damit sprach er direkt den Subcommander an.

Sorkal spürte, wie zornige Blick der übrigen Brückenbesatzung auf ihren Rücken geheftet waren. Niemand schien ihre Entscheidung zu unterstützen, dennoch war jeder Offizier bemüht die Rangordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. "Ich denke, wir kommen zurecht", erwiderte sie nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden.

Uhura tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr aus, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Kirk. "Ich werde zusehen, dass ich dem Doktor wieder zur Hand gehe."

"In Ordnung. Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich ihn sobald wie möglich zurück erwarte." McCoy sollte sich eigentlich selbst noch schonen, anstatt seine gesamte Energie in die Versorgung der Romulaner zu stecken. Natürlich hatte er ihnen seinen besten Arzt hinüber schicken wollen, aber Überstunden und das bei enormem Stress, wollte er ihm keinesfalls zulange zumuten. "Er wird in zwei Stunden abgelöst werden, wenn bis dahin nicht alle erstversorgt wurden."

Uhura nickte. Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Raum und sie wagte es kaum sich umzudrehen und in die Gesichter der Romulaner zu blicken. Offenbar waren sie alles andere als begeistert von der Aussicht, dass noch mehr Starfleetoffiziere an Bord kommen sollten. "Ich gebe ihm bescheid." Für einen kurzen Moment, sah sie Spock an, der ihr ein Nicken andeutete. Es war nur eine winzige Geste, doch sie zeigte ihr, dass er hocherfreut war, sie wohlauf zu sehen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie.

Nach dem Gespräch kehrte Uhura wieder zur Krankenstation zurück. Kaum, dass sie die Brücke verlassen hatte, stand einer der romulanischen Offiziere auf. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun, Subcommander."

"Zweifeln Sie meine Entscheidung an?" Sie straffte die Schultern und versuchte Autorität in die Stimme zu legen. Gleichzeitig raste ihr Herz in Furcht vor einer möglichen Meuterei. Nie zuvor hatten Romulaner um Hilfe von Starfleet gebeten. Und plötzlich tauchte das zornige, blutende Gesicht ihres Kommandanten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, der sie anschrie das Föderationsschiff zu zerstören.

"Sie wissen, dass es ein Fehler ist. Aber noch können wir dem Ganzen etwas Positives abgewinnen", sagte der Mann und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und sah nacheinander in die Gesichter aller anwesenden. Hatten sie hinter ihrem Rücken einen Plan ausgeheckt? "Das sehe ich genauso", erwiderte Sorkal. "Unser Captain wird überleben, das Schiff wird bald wieder über Antrieb verfügen. Wir kehren in die Heimat zurück."

Schwere Stille legte sich über die Brücke. Sorkal fühlte, dass die Männer etwas anderes im Sinn hatten. "Wir haben gegen die Klingonen verloren, aber wir können das Oberkommando dennoch zufrieden stellen."

"Ja, indem wir von der umfassenden, schnellen Hilfe der Förderation berichten." Ihr Gegenüber lachte verächtlich. "Sehen Sie denn nicht die Möglichkeiten? Wir könnten den ersten Schritt in Richtung Frieden gemacht haben."

"Frieden? Mit der Föderation?" Sie nickte, doch er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Sie sind eine verblendete Idealistin, Sorkal."

"Ich werde jetzt einfach so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört." Sie wusste, dass sie zunehmend den Respekt der übrigen Offiziere verlor. Was, wenn sie Recht hatten und ihre Hoffnung auf friedliche Co-Existenz mit der Föderation nur Wunschdenken war, vollkommen unrealisierbar? Sie wusste, um die Zustände in ihrer Heimat. Die Konflikte mit den Klingonen häuften sich. Verbündete wie die Föderation zu haben, wäre jedoch in ihren Augen kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Und Verbündete würden sie finden müssen.

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte. "Sie…", begann er, schluckte seine nächsten Worte jedoch hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich werde jetzt nach dem Captain sehen. Sie haben so lang die Brücke." Damit entfernte sich Sorkal so schnell sie konnte, ehe die übrigen Offiziere sehen konnten, dass ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. Sie war jedoch nicht bereit gewesen das Schiff und die Besatzung zu opfern. Sie liebte ihr Leben, liebte ihren Beruf an Bord. Gleichzeitig wusste sie jedoch auch, dass sie so oder so für ihre Entscheidung bestraft werden würde. Sie war nicht mehr sicher.

***

"Haben Sie die Gesichter der Romulaner gesehen, Captain?" Spock war Kirk in dessen Bereitschaftsraum gefolgt.

"Sie waren angespannt, ja. Wären Sie das nicht auch, wäre die Situation umgekehrt?"

Spock dachte für einen Moment über die Worte nach. "Denkbar, ja. Aber ich halte es für sinnvoll unsere Leute nicht mehr allzu lang an Bord der Vintra zu lassen und vor allem sollten wir keinen Ersatz rüberschicken."

"Sie denken, dass wir mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen, Spock?"

"Ich kann es nicht erklären… Aber ich traue den Romulanern nicht. Ich schließe die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass sie uns in den Rücken fallen, sobald wir ihn ihnen zuwenden."

Kirk nickte. "Auch ich habe gewisse Zweifel, Spock. Dennoch gehört es zu unseren Pflichten in Not geratenen Schiffen zu helfen. Und Sorkal macht einen anständigen Eindruck auf mich."

"Es ist nicht Sorkal, die mir Sorgen bereitet, Jim."

Kirk stockte kurz der Atem. Spock nannte ihn so selten beim Vornamen, dass es jedes Mal etwas Besonderes war. Doch wäre er nicht ein schlechter Captain, wenn er allen potentiellen oder ehemaligen Feinden gegenüber gänzlich verschlossen wäre? Wäre er dann nicht genauso schlecht wie die Klingonen und die Romulaner? Wäre er dann nicht wie die viel zu paranoiden Andorianer, die hinter jeder neuen Kultur erstmal einen neuen Feind sieht? Als Mensch musste er manchmal Vertrauen aufbringen, wo es nicht gerechtfertigt war. Einer musste schließlich immer den ersten Schritt in Richtung Frieden machen. Und er hoffte einfach, dass es Starfleet irgendwann gelänge wenigstens eine halbwegs friedliche Co-Existenz mit Romulus zu führen. Gemeinsam würde es ihnen sicher gelingen abzuwenden, was Nero erlebt hatte. Natürlich wäre es ein Eingriff in die Geschichte, doch musste es nicht unbedingt schlecht ausgehen.

War der Verlust von Vulkan nicht bereits genug? Natürlich hegte Spock ein ganz besonderes Misstrauen den Romulanern gegenüber. Das konnte Kirk ihm nicht verdenken, auch wenn er nur erahnen konnte, was in seinem verschlossenen Freund vor sich ging. Er hatte Bruchstücke des Schmerzes während ihrer kurzen Gedankenverschmelzung erlebt, wodurch er glaubte Spock zu verstehen.

Als Starfleet Captain jedoch war es seine Pflicht zu versuchen Frieden auch dorthin zu bringen, wo kaum Hoffnung bestand, dass er angenommen würde.

"Zwei Stunden, Spock", sagte Kirk. "Dann ziehen wir unsere Leute von der Vintra ab. Ob wir nun Informationen bekommen oder nicht." Vielleicht war sein erster Impuls, die Datenbänke der Vintra zu kopieren, doch ein falscher gewesen. Er hatte die Romulaner zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie einen Feind behandelt, den es auszuspionieren galt. Vielleicht war dies ein Fehler. Er konnte seine Befehle an Scotty und Bones nicht einfach via Funk zurückziehen, da er davon ausgehen musste, dass die Romulaner ihre Kommverbindung abhörte. Er würde es nicht anders machen.

"Zwei Stunden", bestätigte Spock mit einem kleinen Nicken. Zwei Stunden, konnten eine Ewigkeit andauern.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

 

McCoy sah sich in der Krankenstation der Vintra um. Abgesehen von Commander Mebok, der noch immer bewusstlos war, hatte er sämtliche Verwundeten versorgt und guten Gewissens entlassen können.

Uhura legte dem Chefarzt der Enterprise anerkennend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie haben es geschafft, Doktor.“

McCoy atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich glaube, das war mein persönlicher Rekord. Noch dazu hab ich viel über die romulanische Physiologie in Erfahrung bringen können.“

Die Linguistin schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Starfleet wird von Ihren Erkenntnissen sicher profitieren.“

Er nickte schweigend und trat vor Meboks Bett. Die Anzeigetafeln zeigten, dass seine Vitalfunktionen zunehmend stabiler wurden. Die Anästhesie war längst abgeklungen. Eigentlich sollte der Commander jederzeit erwachen. McCoy seufzte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Doktor?“, erkundigte sich Uhura, der McCoys offensichtliche Sorge nicht entgangen war.

„Vielleicht hab ich was übersehen. Er müsste allmählich aufwachen.“

Im selben Augenblick kam Sub-Commander Sorkal zurück auf die Krankenstation. „Ihr Captain hat sich eben erneut gemeldet und erwartet nun Ihre Rückkehr.“ Sie blickte abwartend von McCoy zu Uhura.

„Ihr Commander hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt“, gab McCoy zu bedenken. Ihm war bewusst, dass die zwei Stunden um waren, die Jim ihnen noch gegeben hatte.

„Befindet er sich in akuter Gefahr?“, fragte Sorkal und sah auf ihren Kommandanten hinab, der zwar reglos dalag, aber schon viel besser aussah als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Patienten abwenden. Er wollte die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, etwas übersehen zu haben, das verhinderte, dass der Mann wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Seine Ethik erlaubte es ihm nicht, die Vintra zu verlassen, so lange er seine Arbeit nicht hundertprozentig abgeschlossen hatte.

„Ihr Captain hat mir sehr nachdrücklich nahe gelegt, Sie beide mögen umgehend zur Enterprise zurückkehren. Und ich halte es ebenfalls für ratsam, dass Sie gehen.“ Sorkal machte eine kleine Pause, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Meine Mannschaftskameraden teilen meine Einstellung nicht, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit ist mit der Föderation Frieden zu schließen.“

„Was wird mit Ihnen geschehen, wenn wir das Schiff verlassen und unseres Weges ziehen?“, wollte Uhura wissen, die nicht weniger besorgt über Sorkals Zukunft war, wie McCoy.

Sorkal zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Darüber sollten Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich möchte Sie jedoch eindringlich bitten zu gehen. Zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz.“

McCoy nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Er tauschte einen langen Blick mit Uhura, dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen.

***

Sub-Commander Sorkal begleitete McCoy und Uhura persönlich in den Transporterraum zurück. „Ich danken Ihnen aufrichtig für Ihre schnelle und selbstlose Hilfe. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Engagement nicht vergessen wird. Einen Freund werden Sie fortan immer im Romulanischen Imperium haben“, sagte Sorkal schließlich und reichte zuerst McCoy und dann Uhura die Hand zum Abschied.

Die beiden Offiziere betraten die Transportplattform. Im selben Augenblick ging die Tür zum Transporterraum auf und Commander Mebok stand – zur Überraschung der drei -, mit einem Disruptor bewaffnet, im Eingang. „Sie wollen uns schon verlassen?“, fragte der Kommandant der Vintra mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Commander…“ Sorkal blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als ihr Kommandant den Disruptor plötzlich in ihre Richtung schwenkte.

Hinter Mebok kamen drei weitere Offiziere, die nicht weniger gut bewaffnet waren, in den Transporterraum.

„Bitte, Commander… um des Friedens Willen“, versuchte Sorkal an die Moral ihres Vorgesetzten zu appellieren. Nur wenige Schritte trennten sie von der Transporterkonsole.

Mebok schenkte ihr ein eisiges Lächeln. „Wir werden nicht mit leeren Händen heimkehren“, sagte er zu Sorkal. „Runter von der Plattform.“ Sein Befehl galt den beiden Starfleetoffizieren.

McCoy trat schützend vor Uhura. „Lassen Sie sie gehen. Ich bleibe.“

„Nein!“, widersprach Uhura und fing sich daraufhin einen scharfen Blick von McCoy ein, der sich flüchtig zu ihr herumdrehte.

„Sie werden beide bleiben“, antwortete Mebok unbeeindruckt. „Mebok an Brücke. Halten Sie sich bereit auf Warp zu gehen.“

Sorkal erkannte, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte. Mit Vernunft würde sie nicht weit kommen. Mit einem langen Sprung hechtete sie zur Konsole, um den Transport durchzuführen. Doch noch ehe sie die Schaltelemente bedienen konnte, brannte sich destruktive Energie in ihren Rücken und ließ sie mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden stürzen.

McCoy machte instinktiv einen Satz nach vorn, wollte Sorkal helfen. Uhura schlug sich erschrocken über die Reaktion Meboks eine Hand vor den Mund, um einen spitzen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Als McCoy auf Mebok losgehen wollte, hielt Uhura ihn zurück. „Nicht!“, rief sie ihm zu und sah über die Schulter des Arztes in Meboks hartes Gesicht.

„Hören Sie auf Ihre Freundin, sie scheint sich besser im Griff zu haben, als Sie“, sagte Mebok zu McCoy.

McCoy atmete hastig durch seine Nase ein und wieder aus, versuchte seinen Zorn zu bändigen und blieb stehen. Uhura ließ ihn jedoch nicht los.

„So danken Sie es mir also, dass ich Ihnen das Leben gerettet habe?“, fragte McCoy schließlich sarkastisch.

Mebok schüttelte langsam den Kopf und beachtete die bewusstlose Sorkal nicht weiter, die keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lag. „Sie missverstehen das, Doktor. Eben weil ich Ihnen so dankbar bin, leben Sie und Ihre Kollegin noch. Sie werden uns nach Romulus begleiten.“

„Was wird mit ihr geschehen?“, fragte McCoy und nickte in Sorkals Richtung.

„Sie hat ihr Volk verraten. Wenn Sie es lebend bis Romulus schafft, wird sie vor Gericht kommen und vermutlich Ihr Schicksal teilen.“

„Und welches Schicksal wird das sein?“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren.

Uhura war so fassungslos, dass sie kein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Den Körperkontakt zu McCoy brach sie noch immer nicht ab. Sie fühlte sich dadurch sicherer, auch wenn ‚sicher’ ein sehr relativer Begriff in ihrer Situation war.

„Auf Remus werden immer neue Minenarbeiter gebraucht“, erwiderte Mebok und verzog den Mund zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

McCoy schluckte, angesichts der Aussichten. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken, dass er dieselbe Angst wie Uhura verspürte. „Lassen Sie mich Sorkals Wunden versorgen“, bat er schließlich. „Sie schulden es ihr. Immerhin wären Sie nicht mehr am Leben, hätte sie sich nicht dazu entschlossen Starfleet um Hilfe zu bitten.“

Mebok dachte einen langen Moment nach, dann nickte er, senkte die Waffe etwas und trat einen Schritt zurück.

*Das war’s*, dachte McCoy. *Ich werde meine Tochter niemals sehen. Ich werde Jim niemals wieder sehen. Und ich hab es noch nicht mal geschafft Uhura von Bord zu bringen.*

***

„Was dauert da so lange?“, wollte Kirk wissen, der im Transporterraum der Enterprise stand und auf die Rückkehr seiner beiden Offiziere wartete. Alle anderen waren längst zurück. Und allmählich wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen.

„Etwas stimmt nicht“, kommentierte Spock und sah Kirk fest in die Augen.

Hätte Kirk es nicht besser gewusst, würde er meinen Spocks Blick war vorwurfsvoll. Er musste Spock jedoch zustimmen. Er wandte sich an Scott, der an der Transportkonsole stand und fragte: „Können Sie sie erfassen, Scotty?“

Der Ingenieur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Signal wird gestört.“

Kirk blähte die Nasenflügel als er einatmete. „Rufen Sie die Vintra.“

„Kanal ist offen“, sagte Scott einen Moment später.

„Hier spricht Captain Kirk. Ich erwarte die Rückkehr meiner Besatzungsmitglieder. Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag und müssen daher umgehend weiterfliegen.“ Letzteres war eine Lüge, aber Kirk brachte sie so selbstsicher rüber, dass selbst Spock sie ihm abgekauft hätte. „Gibt es ein Problem bei Ihnen?“

Einige gedehnte Sekunden verstrichen. Kirk spürte sowohl Spocks bohrenden Blick auf sich ruhen, als auch Scotts. Dann erklang eine Stimme, die Kirk bisher noch nicht vernommen hatte. Definitiv männlich… Warum antwortete nicht Sorkal auf seinen Ruf?

„Wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass es eine Änderung der Pläne gibt“, sagte die Stimme, die zu Mebok gehörte.

„Schicken Sie meine Offiziere zurück auf mein Schiff“, verlangte Kirk. „Wenn Sie die Auslieferung meiner Leute verweigern, bin ich gezwungen dies als kriegerischen Akt zu betrachten.“

„Na, das hoffe ich doch“, erwiderte Mebok.

Kirk tauschte einen alarmierten Blick mit Spock aus. Scotty versuchte weiterhin die Biosignaturen der beiden Menschen auf der Vintra zu erfassen, jedoch vergebens. „Captain, sie gehen auf Warp!“, schrie der Schotte plötzlich panisch.

Kirk wandte sich zu Scotty um, dachte nicht lange nach. „Kirk an Brücke. Sulu, Verfolgungskurs. Maximum Warp.“ Er wagte es gar nicht, sich herumzudrehen und Spock erneut anzusehen. Er wollte diesen *Hab ich es nicht gleich gesagt?* Blick nicht in den Augen seines Ersten Offiziers sehen.

Dabei waren sie so nah dran gewesen. Er hatte den Frieden schon fast ergreifen können.

Frieden schien jedoch mit dem Romulanischen Imperium nicht möglich zu sein. Die Romulaner mochten denselben Ursprung wie die Vulkanier haben, waren jedoch wesentlich feindseliger.

„Scotty, wenn Sie eine Möglichkeit sehen, beamen Sie die beiden von Bord.“

„Während des Warpflugs?“, wandte Spock ein.

„Was glauben Sie, wie Scotty und ich damals hierher kamen, als Sie das Kommando hatten?“, fragte Kirk süffisant. „Wenn es einem gelingt die beiden unbeschadet herüber zu beamen, dann ihm.“ Er schenkte Scott ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Wir sind wieder auf der Brücke.“

„Aye“, sagte Scott nur und spürte wie ihm das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoss. Es war eine Sache sich von einem Fixpunkt auf ein Schiff zu beamen, das sich im Warptransit befand. Eine ganz andere war es die Berechnung von zwei sich mit hoher Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegenden Objekten anzustellen. Kirk hatten dieses ‚unwichtige‘ Detail offenbar nicht bedacht. Doch noch ehe Scott irgendetwas zu seinem Captain sagen konnte, das seine Bedenken zum Ausdruck brachte, hatte dieser zusammen mit Spock den Transporterraum bereits verlassen.

„Sie gehen ein unnötiges Risiko ein“, sagte Spock, kaum dass sie allein im Turbolift waren.

„Brücke“, wies Kirk den Computer an, dann wandte er sich an Spock, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen besseren Vorschlag?“

Spock dachte einen Moment nach. „Wir sollten versuchen eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden.“

Kirk kniff die Augen zusammen. „Diplomatisch, Spock? Die Romulaner haben eben zwei meiner Offiziere entführt und Kurs auf Romulus genommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mit sich reden lassen.“

„Nicht diese Romulaner, da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Wir sollten versuchen mit dem Prätor in Kontakt zu treten und ihm die Situation erklären.“

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause und fing sich von Spock eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ein. „Sie hatten Recht, Spock. Wir hätten uns von Anfang an raushalten sollen. Ich hatte die hirnrissige Hoffnung, dass man vernünftig mit den Romulanern umgehen könnte – sogar auf friedlicher Basis – und ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Dass Sie nicht wild auf einen Kampf sind, wenn Uhura bei denen ist, ist verständlich. Ich will ebenso wenig, dass McCoy etwas geschieht, Spock. Aber es ist unsere Pflicht mit allem, was die Enterprise aufbieten kann, dafür zu sorgen, dass unsere Offiziere zurückgebracht werden.“

„Wenn wir die Vintra angreifen, werden die Romulaner sich vielleicht in die Enge getrieben fühlen und die Geißeln töten.“

„Vielleicht, Spock. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn Sie sie hätten töten wollen, hätten sie es längst getan. Vermutlich versuchen sie einfach nicht mit leeren Händen nach Romulus zurückzukehren.“

„Das ist reine Spekulation, Jim“, konterte Spock unnachgiebig.

Der Turbolift erreichte sein Ziel und beiden traten auf die Brücke.

Kirk sah zu Spock, der unbewegt neben ihm stand und keine Anstalten machte zu seiner Station zu gehen. „Ich bin in diesem Fall nicht offen für Diskussionen, Spock.“ Damit war für Kirk alles gesagt. Während er sich in seinen Sessel sinken ließ, konnte er noch Spocks Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen. „Status, Mr. Sulu?“

„Die Vintra hat nur einen geringen Vorsprung, Captain. Und so lange ihre Tarnung nicht funktioniert, sollte es kein Problem sein, an ihnen dran zu bleiben.“

„Können wir nah genug heran, um McCoy und Uhura rauszubeamen?“, wollte Kirk diesmal von Chekov wissen.

„Nahe genug ran können wir kommen, aber wir müssen Ihre Schilde funktionsuntüchtig machen.“

Kirk hörte die unausgesprochenen Bedenken. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die Schilde der Vintra zu zerstören. Einen direkten Angriff. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie auf ein Schiff feuern mussten, auf dem zwei ihrer Leute waren.

Abermals spürte Kirk den Blick seines Ersten Offiziers auf sich ruhen. Er wusste jedoch, dass es vermutlich besser war McCoy und Uhura dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, als dass sie tiefer in das Romulanische Imperium entführt wurden. Die Gefahr, dass die Vintra Verstärkung bekam und eine Rettungsmission – so verzweifelt sie auch sein mochte – aussichtslos wurde, war immens.

Mit Freundlichkeit und Diplomatie war bei den Romulanern jedoch nichts zu erreichen. Sie hatten den Krieg gegen Starfleet verloren und waren seitdem absolut unversöhnlich. Sorkal schien eine Ausnahme zu sein. Doch Kirk musste davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht mehr das Kommando über die Vintra hatte. Er musste sogar davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht mehr lebte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Uhura und bedachte die Romulanerin vor der sie kniete mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hatte den linken Ärmel seines Uniformpullovers abgerissen und als Notverband benutzt. „Ohne meinen medizinischen Tricorder kann ich kaum sagen, wie schlimm ihre Verletzung ist.“ Seit Stunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, versuchte er die Blutung zu stillen, die der Disruptor hinterlassen hatte.

Uhura wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Die Hitze hier drin ist unerträglich.“

„Die Umweltkontrollen wurden vermutlich so konfiguriert, dass unser Aufenthalt so ungemütlich wie möglich gestaltet wird. Oder die Romulaner haben es gerne so warm. Wer weiß… Auf Vulkan war es ja auch sehr viel heißer als auf der Erde.“

Uhura nickte nachdenklich. „Spock hat in seinem Quartier die Temperatur auch immer etwas höher eingestellt, weil er sonst friert.“

McCoy setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand der Kabine, in der sie untergebracht worden waren. Offenbar gab es auf der Vintra keine Arrestzellen wie auf der Enterprise. Uhura setzte sich neben ihn. Die bewusstlose Sorkal lag vor ihnen. Ihr grünes Blut klebte an McCoys Händen, die er über seine angezogenen Knie legte.

„Glauben Sie, wir kommen hier wieder raus?“, fragte Uhura nach einer Weile.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe es. Aber die Romulaner sind unberechenbar“, sagte McCoy.

Uhura legte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Was wollen die nur mit uns?“

Seufzend lehnte McCoy seinen Kopf ebenfalls gegen die Wand. Er warf Uhura einen Seitenblick zu. Er wusste, dass sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage wollte. Vielleicht versuchte sie nur die Unterhaltung aufrecht zu erhalten, um ihre Angst zu verdrängen. Und dass sie ebenso große Angst wie er selbst hatte, bezweifelte McCoy nicht. Er war allerdings beeindruckt davon, wie gut sie sich im Griff hatte. Sie wirkte sehr gefasst.

„Waren Sie schon immer so beherrscht?“, erkundigte sich McCoy schließlich.

„Was meinen Sie, Doktor?“ Uhura öffnete wieder die Augen und sah McCoy direkt an.

Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie in unserer Situation hysterisch weinen würden.“

Sie lächelte ein wenig, auch wenn es ihr in der Situation fehl am Platz erschien. „Ich schätze ich habe gelernt meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren.“

„Wegen Spock?“

„Mag sein… ich weiß nicht. Aber was würde es bringen, wenn ich jetzt weinen würde?“

„Nun“, sagte McCoy, „ich könnte die Schulter zum Anlehnen sein, Ihnen sagen das alles gut wird. Dass Ihr Ritter kommen und Sie erretten wird. Gleichzeitig müsste ich mir keine Gedanken über meine eigenen Ängste machen.“

„Männer haben also auch Angst?“

Ein verbissenes Lächeln huschte über McCoys Züge. „Natürlich. Auch Männer sind nur Menschen.“

Uhura sah ihn einige lange Momente nachdenklich an. „Davon ausgehend, dass wir hier nicht wieder rauskommen; was würden Sie bereuen getan oder nicht getan zu haben?“

McCoy sah die Frau an seiner Seite verwundert an. Was sollte er ihr darauf antworten? „Noch habe ich Hoffnung“, sagte er schließlich. „Jim wird uns nicht im Stich lassen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Spock ebenfalls alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, um Sie zu retten.“

„Aber wenn es aussichtslos ist. Wenn alle Mühe vergebens ist. Würden Sie etwas bereuen?“

Erneut verging ein langer Augenblick. Zurzeit gab es nur wenig, das McCoy wirklich bedauerte. Er hatte Jim seine Gefühle gestanden und war mit ihm liiert. Seine Karriere war eben wieder im Auftrieb. Einzig die ungeklärte Frage nach seinem Kind lastete auf seiner Seele. „Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe vor einigen Stunden eine Nachricht von meiner Exfrau erhalten, die mich nicht mehr loslässt.“

„Sie waren verheiratet?“

Er schenkte ihr einen ‚so unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht’ Blick. „Ja“, sagte er dann. „Und es scheint als habe ich eine kleine Tochter, von der ich bis dato nichts wusste.“

„Ihre Ex hat das verheimlicht?“

Er nickte stumm.

„Was für ein Biest.“

McCoy lächelte. „Ja, das ist sie allerdings.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Und nun frage ich mich, ob es wirklich stimmt und ob ich mein Kind jemals kennen lernen werde.“

„Wollten Sie Vater werden?“

McCoy zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe vorher nie daran gedacht. Ich hatte immer meine Karriere.“

„Ist Ihre Ehe deshalb gescheitert? Weil Sie Ihre Karriere mehr geliebt hatten als Ihre Frau?“

„Nein“, sagte McCoy leise und fuhr sich mit den blutverschmierten Händen durch das ohnehin verschwitzte Haar. „Jocelyn und ich haben viel zu früh geheiratet. Ich war damals noch sehr naiv. Glaubte, dass diese Gefühle und Gedanken mein eigenes Geschlecht betreffend vorüber gehen würden, wenn ich erst ein ‚normales’ Leben führen würde. Als ich merkte, dass es nicht funktionierte vergrub ich mich erst recht in Arbeit. Jocelyn wurde zunehmend eisiger mir gegenüber und als ich ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagte, wandte sie sie gegen mich.“

Uhura nickte und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, dass diese ganze Sache so eine schwere Bürde für Sie war. Sie müssen ein schlechtes Bild von Frauen haben.“ Uhura erinnerte sich wieder an etwas, das Gaila vor vielen Monaten über einen Arzt gesagt hatte, der Frauen scheinbar nicht ausstehen konnte. Dass McCoy damit gemeint gewesen war und Gaila damals versuchte an Jim Kirk ranzukommen, fiel Uhura erst jetzt nach all der Zeit auf und entlockte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Nun ja, es sind nicht alle Frauen wie Jocelyn. Das ist mir schon lange klar. Sie war auch nicht die erste Frau, in die ich verliebt war. Oder von der ich zumindest geglaubt hatte, in sie verliebt zu sein.“

„Ach nein?“ Uhura erwiderte neugierig seinen Blick. Sie war so dankbar für diese Unterhaltung, die sie aus dieser Situation entführte, die eine so düstere Zukunft bot.

„Nein. Das erste Mädchen, war eine umwerfende Sportlerin. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, lustig, aufgeschlossen und sehr intelligent.“

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihr.“

McCoy legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht recht.“

„Bitte. Ich würde gerne mehr über Ihre erste Liebe wissen. Ich erzähle Ihnen danach auch meine erste romantische Begegnung.“

„Na schön. In Ordnung.“ Was konnte schon geschehen, wenn er sich Uhura gegenüber öffnete. Sie waren doch ohnehin schon mehr als Kollegen. Er betrachtete sie längst als Freundin. „Ihr Name war Emony“, begann McCoy schließlich seine Erzählung.

***

„Herein“, bat Kirk als der Summer erklang. Er sah von seinem Computer auf und zur Tür hinüber, die sich gerade wieder hinter Spock schloss.

„Captain.“ Spock stellte sich steif vor den Schreibtisch seines Kommandanten.

„Und? Haben Sie Neuigkeiten den Prätor betreffend?“

„In der Tat“, ließ sich Spock in all seiner vulkanischen Zurückhaltung vernehmen.

„Also?“ Kirk runzelte die Stirn.

Spock suchte in seinem Geist nach einer guten Formulierung. „Er scheint als haben Sie recht, Captain. Der Prätor hegt keinerlei Interesse an einer friedlichen Übereinkunft. Im Gegenteil, er schein sogar erfreut zu sein, dass die Vintra zwei Starfleet Offiziere gefangen nehmen konnte.“

„Sind wir uns dann einig, dass wir unsere Leute auf meine Weise zurückholen?“ Kirk stand auf, stützte sich jedoch mit den Händen auf seinem Tisch ab und sah Spock fest an. „Ich werde kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, Spock. Ich will nur unsere Leute zurückholen. Und ich weiß zumindest von McCoy, dass er lieber verletzt da rauskommt, als in Gefangenschaft auf Romulus zu enden.“

Spock seufzte leise. „Nyota würde wohl auch nicht als Sklavin enden wollen.“ Seit seine Mutter gestorben war, war Uhura zu Spocks Anker im Leben geworden. Der Gedanke sie vielleicht zu verlieren, raubte ihm seinen logischen Verstand. Und genau deshalb, weil er sich genau jetzt wo er auf seinen Verstand bauen musste, innerlich so labil fühlte, begann er Zweifel daran zu hegen wie vernünftig seine Beziehung zu Uhura tatsächlich war. Doch konnte er auf ihre Wärme, ihre Liebe verzichten? Er war nicht nur Vulkanier, er war auch Mensch. Dass sein Vater die zweite Frau verloren hatte und dennoch weitermachen konnte wie zuvor, erstaunte Spock und beeindruckte ihn zutiefst. Er selbst konnte sich keinen Tag mehr ohne Uhura an seiner Seite vorstellen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Captain“, sagte Spock dann.

„Wofür?“ Kirk sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Dafür, dass ich Ihre Entscheidung angezweifelt habe. Es steht mir nicht zu…“

„Spock“, unterbrach ihn Kirk, indem er eine Hand hob. Dann ging er um seinen Tisch herum und legte Spock die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich brauche keine Entschuldigung. Es mag mir nicht gefallen, wenn wir unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, aber das ist es doch wodurch wir uns definieren. Sie sind mein Erster Offizier und mein Freund. Wenn mir einer an Bord widersprechen und meine Entscheidung in Frage stellen darf, dann Sie. Und nur Sie, verstanden? Egal wie ich darauf reagiere, ich bitte Sie darum mir immer Ihre ehrliche Meinung zu sagen. Ich muss darauf vertrauen können, dass Ihr Verstand wie ein Kompass mein Bauchgefühl führt. Mein Instinkt ist gut, aber nicht immer korrekt. Sie müssen meine Impulsivität unter Kontrolle halten. Nur so können wir als Einheit funktionieren. Und wenn wir so miteinander arbeiten, kann uns wirklich niemand schlagen.“

„Aber der Doktor und Nyota sind dennoch in Gefangenschaft geraten“, gab Spock zu bedenken. Irgendwie hatte er von Kirk eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Vielleicht einfach nur, dass sie sich beieinander entschuldigen würden und dann gemeinsam an einer Lösung arbeiten. Aber offenbar kannte er Jim immer noch nicht so gut, wie er angenommen hatte.

„Weil wir beide uns nicht einig waren. Wir müssen weiter daran arbeiten, einander zu vertrauen“, unterbrach Kirk seine Gedanken.

Spock nickte. „Das klingt logisch.“

Kirk musste grinsen, dann klopfte er Spock auf die Schultern. „Sag’ ich doch. Und jetzt erwarte ich Vorschläge, wie wir unsere Offiziere zurückholen können.“

„Darüber habe ich mir bereits Gedanken gemacht“, sagte Spock und straffte die Schultern. Kirk hatte Recht. Sie waren ein gutes Team, sie mussten nur noch lernen dem anderen vollkommen zu vertrauen.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

***

„Schade, dass Emony zurück nach Trill ging“, sagte Uhura als McCoy seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Der Arzt fühlte Sorkals Puls und nickte geistesabwesend. „Sie sieht nicht gut aus.“

Uhura veränderte ihre Sitzposition, so dass sie Sorkals Kopf auf ihren Beinen betten konnte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass man mir wenigstens mein Medkit lassen würde, damit ich die Blutung stoppen und ihr was zur Stabilisierung des Kreislaufs geben kann.“ Behutsam drehte er die Frau, sodass er ihre Wunde ansehen konnte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hatte sie schon fast gern.“

„Sie wird es nicht schaffen, oder?“

McCoy schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht, wenn wir sie nicht in den nächsten ein oder zwei Stunden in eine vernünftige Krankenstation bringen.“ Er riss den zweiten Ärmel seines Pullis ab, um ihn als Verband auf die Wunde pressen zu können, doch McCoy wusste, dass auch diese Notlösung nur temporär funktionierte.

Resigniert ließ er sich wieder an der Wand nieder. „Jetzt sind Sie dran.“

„Womit?“ Uhura war geistig noch bei der Versorgung der Romulanerin.

„Was bedauern Sie?“

„Oh.“ Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bin ich recht zufrieden. Ich habe beruflich erreicht, was ich mir vorgenommen habe. Ich habe einen wundervollen Partner, der mich in jeder Hinsicht glücklich macht und…“ Als sie McCoys hochgezogene Augenbraue und den zutiefst verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah, hielt sie inne. „Was soll das Gesicht?“, fragte sie dann.

„Sie kommen wirklich mit Spock zurecht?“

Uhura nickte. „Ja. Er ist nicht so kalt und unnahbar wie er wirkt. Er ist nur sehr reserviert und zurückhaltend. Aber ich schätze, dass ich genau das an ihm liebe. Er ist nicht wie die andern Männer mit denen ich früher zusammen war und die kaum die Finger von mir lassen konnten. Das kann manchmal doch sehr lästig sein.“

„Sie wollen nicht begehrt werden?“, fragte McCoy erstaunt.

„Selbstverständlich möchte ich das. Aber auf eine kontrollierte Art und Weise.“

Dass Spock dazu in der Lage war, konnte McCoy sich vage vorstellen. „Wie hat das mit Ihnen überhaupt angefangen?“

Uhura lächelte. „So genau weiß ich das gar nicht mehr. Für mich kam das recht überraschend. Aber ich glaube, dass Spock schon länger etwas für mich empfunden hat. Und letztes Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball der Akademie hat er mich dann aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, ob er mich küssen dürfe.“

McCoy lachte leise. „Sehr kontrolliert.“

Sie boxte den Arzt leicht auf den Arm. „Ich fand das sehr romantisch.“

Für einen Moment fragte sich McCoy, ob Spock vor jedem weiteren Schritt um Erlaubnis bat. Dann erschien plötzlich das Bild zweiter nackter Personen vor seinem geistigen Auge, die sich liebten und die er sich so eigentlich nie vorstellen wollte und er wischte den Gedanken hastig fort. „Ich wüsste gerne wie spät es ist.“

„Ich hab das Gefühl wir sind schon seit Tagen hier“, sagte Uhura, ihm den Themenwechsel nicht übel nehmend. „Ich hab das Gefühl gleich zu verdursten.“

„Geht mir genauso.“ McCoy schluckte trocken, wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Unsere Ritter lassen sich reichlich viel Zeit mit ihrer Rettungsaktion.“

„Sie glauben immer noch, dass Sie uns hier rausholen?“

McCoy nickte schwach. „Uns bleibt nichts als diese Hoffnung.“

„Erzählen Sie mir noch etwas über sich, Doktor?“

„Warum?“

„Weil es uns beide ablenkt und Ihr Leben bei weitem interessanter ist als meins“, feixte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter an. „Wie haben Sie Kirk kennen gelernt?“

Und so begann McCoy erneut eins der Kapitel seines Lebens zu erzählen, von dem er bis dahin nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es irgendeinen Menschen geben könnte, der sein Leben auch nur entfernt als interessant bezeichnen würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

„Ich habe etwas auf den Sensoren“, meldete sich Chekov nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit von seiner Station und drehte sich zu Kirk um.

„Die Vintra?“

Chekov nickte. „Ja. Wie es aussieht funktioniert ihre Tarnung noch nicht.“

Kirk bestätigte dies mit einem kleinen Nicken und dankte im Geiste Scotty für dessen Genie. Er vermochte es kaum sich vorzustellen, wie schwer es gewesen sein muss vollkommen fremde Technologie so zu manipulieren. Er verstand ohnehin nicht allzu viel von diesen Dingen. Scotty dafür umso mehr. Er war ein absolut brillanter Ingenieur. Und gerade jetzt, wo sie die Vintra aufgespürt hatten, war es mehr als nützlich, dass die Romulaner sich nicht tarnen und einfach wie sonst üblich in der Schwärze des Alls untertauchen konnten.

„Wie viel Vorsprung haben sie noch?“, erkundigte sich Kirk und wandte sich damit an seinen Steuermann.

Sulu erwiderte, ohne den Captain anzusehen: „Bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit haben wir sie etwas mehr als einer Stunde eingeholt, Captain.“

„Können wir nicht noch etwas schneller fliegen?“

„Davon ist abzuraten, Captain, sofern Sie nicht vorhaben den Warpkern zu überlasten“, mischte sich nun Spock von seiner Station aus ein.

Kirk drehte sich zu ihm um, dann öffnete er einen Kanal zum Transporterraum. „Scotty, können Sie noch ein bisschen mehr aus der Enterprise rausholen?“ Es war nicht so, dass er Spock nicht vertraute oder an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte. Aber Spock war Wissenschaftler, kein Ingenieur. Und in dem Fall zog er erneut Scottys Expertise vor.

„Wir fliegen bereits mit Maximumwarp, Captain. Wenn wir versuchen das Schiff weiter zu beschleunigen, könnte der Warpkern überlastet werden und durchbrennen. Wenn das geschieht, muss ich ihn offline nehmen und es wird Stunden dauern, bis ich ihn erneut hochfahren kann. Außerdem ist es riskant noch schneller zu fliegen, da das auch Folgen für die Hüllenintegrität des Schiffes haben könnte“, erklang die vom schottischen Dialekt Scottys getragene Stimme durch die interne Komanlage.

„Wann erreichen die Romulaner ihre Heimatwelt?“, wandte sich Kirk zerknirscht wieder an Sulu. Er hatte gehofft, dass Spock erneut übervorsichtig war und dass Scotty einen Weg fand, noch ein klein wenig mehr Geschwindigkeit aus der Enterprise zu kitzeln.

„In dreieinhalb Stunden“, kam es nach einem Moment von Sulu. „Vorausgesetzt, sie fliegen bereits mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit.“

„Mehr geht nicht“, erklang wieder Scottys Stimme. Der Schotte war nach wie vor zugeschaltet und hatte Kirks Frage mitgehört. „Dafür hab ich gesorgt.“

„Dafür haben Sie was gut bei mir, Scotty“, grinste Kirk. Wieder einmal war er froh Scotty aus dieser Eishölle heraus und auf sein Schiff geholt zu haben. Auch wenn nicht all seine Entscheidungen immer richtig waren; diese war es gewesen.

„Eine Flasche saurianischer Brandy würde mir reichen“, erklang die leise lachende Stimme Scottys.

„Einverstanden“, erwiderte Kirk. „Kirk Ende.“ Diesmal dachte er daran die Verbindung abzuschalten. Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging zu Spock hinüber. „Können Sie schon Lebenszeichen ausmachen?“

„Dafür ist die Entfernung noch zu groß“, antwortete Spock und Kirk glaubte Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören.

So lange sie die Lebenssignale ihrer Offiziere nicht scannen konnten, war es ungewiss, wie es um sie stand. Kirk legte Spock eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bones wird sicher auf Uhura aufpassen.“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang fest in die Augen. Kirk war sich nicht wirklich sicher, dass es McCoy überhaupt möglich war auf Uhura aufzupassen. Romulaner waren unberechenbar und Bones nun mal ein Mediziner und kein Sicherheitsoffizier. Er liebte Bones, aber er wusste auch, dass der mürrische Südstaatler keine wirkliche Kämpfernatur war. Nicht so wie er selbst oder Spock oder selbst Chekov, der noch fast ein Kind war.

Dabei wollte Kirk selbst so gerne glauben, dass McCoy stark war und sowohl auf sich selbst als auch auf Uhura zu achten. Würde ihr etwas zustoßen, würde Spock ihm die Entscheidung, die sie ursprünglich auf die Vintra geführt hatte, sicher niemals vergeben. Und wenn Bones etwas zustieß, so wusste Kirk mit absoluter Sicherheit, würde er es sich selbst niemals verzeihen.

Dennoch versuchte er Zuversicht auszustrahlen. Denn das wurde von einem Captain erwartet. Ganz gleich wie schlecht die Chancen auch standen, er musste der Leuchtturm auf der Klippe sein, der seiner Crew stets den rechten Weg zeigte und sie vor allen Widrigkeiten beschützte. Doch war dies überhaupt möglich? Stellte er zu hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst?

Er hatte niemals Verantwortung tragen wollen. Er hatte es niemals gelernt. Hatte niemals einen Vater gehabt, der ihm beibrachte wie man ein großer Mann war, ein Führer, jemand dem andere vertrauen konnten. Allerdings besaß er mehr als genug Kampfgeist und er war fest entschlossen zu lernen ein Captain zu werden, dem seine Crew vertrauen konnte.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit nickte Spock schließlich und versuchte die Zuversicht zu erwidern. Sie beide spielten sich etwas vor. Und Kirk konnte Spock ansehen, dass dieser sich der Tatsache mindestens so bewusst war, wie er selbst.

***

McCoy saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand gegenüber der Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis. Uhura lehnte erschöpft mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter. Die Stunden vergingen so schleichend, dass sie beiden wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam. Sie schwitzten und hatten Durst und absolut niemand kam, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

„Uhura, sind Sie eingeschlafen?“, fragte er flüsternd gegen ihr dunkles Haar. Ein sanfter blumiger Duft ging davon aus. Es war so ungewohnt für ihn, einer Frau dermaßen nahe zu sein. Und es überraschte ihn, dass er den Moment auf eine Weise genoss wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Nein, ich döse nur“, erwiderte sie leise.

McCoy lächelte. In den Stunden ihrer Gefangenschaft und eigentlich auch schon davor, aber besonders durch die letzten Stunden, war McCoy sich einer Sache bewusst geworden. Uhura war eine ganz besondere Frau. Wenn es eine Frau gab, zu der er Vertrauen hatte, dann zu ihr. Etwas, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es für immer zerstört worden war. Jocelyn hatte ihm seinen Glauben an das sanfte, warme andere Geschlecht vollkommen zunichte gemacht. Natürlich änderte seine Freundschaft zu Uhura nicht, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, aber er lernte durch sie Schrittweise sich wieder zu öffnen. Und es hatte ihm sehr gut getan sich auch mal wieder an vergangene Zeiten zu erinnern, die von Jocelyns Schatten vollkommen verdunkelt worden und beinahe vergessen worden waren. Es gab Frauen, die er mochte, die voller Verständnis waren und gütig. Emony war so eine Frau gewesen, Uhura war es definitiv und auch zu Christine Chapel begann er ein zunehmend gutes Verhältnis aufzubauen, auch wenn sie ihm ein wenig zu mütterlich wirkte.

Zögerlich gestattete er es sich, seinen Kopf an Uhuras zu lehnen. Dösen schien ihm ein verlockender Gedanke. Vielmehr konnten sie im Augenblick ohnehin nicht tun.

Während McCoy in Gedanken war und sich erlaubte die Augen zu schließen, fragte sich Uhura was Spock wohl gerade tat und ob er und Captain Kirk ihnen wie gehofft folgten. Wie sie die beiden Männer kannte, würden sie nichts unversucht lassen, sie und McCoy zu retten. Aber war es klug die gesamte Mannschaft der Enterprise in Gefahr zu bringen, um zwei Menschen zu retten?

Während ihrer Ausbildungszeit hatte sie viel über Situationen wie diese gelernt. Darüber, dass es wichtig war die Kräfte zu schonen, um möglichst lange durchzuhalten. Natürlich ging Starfleet davon aus, dass alle Völker ihre Gefangenen gleich gut behandelten. Dass dies nur Wunschdenken war, wurde Uhura mit jeder vergehenden Minute klarer. Ihr Hals fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an.

Erneut musste sie an Spock denken, der in dieser Situation vermutlich kaum leiden würde. Als Vulkanier war es ihm möglich tagelang ohne Flüssigkeit auszukommen. Nun ja, nicht so viele wie es bei einem Vollblut der Fall wäre, aber dennoch. Sie hatte schon nach wenigen Stunden in der erhöhten Temperatur das Gefühl verdursten zu müssen.

Es schien ihr so unwirklich, dass Vulkanier und Romulaner den gleichen Ursprung hatten. Beide Spezies unterschieden sich in sämtlichen Wesenszügen so immens voneinander, dass sie es einfach nicht glauben wollte. Andererseits war die rein optische Ähnlichkeit bemerkenswert.

Bei dem Gedanken schweifte Uhuras Blick zu Sorkal. Sie hatte sich seit Stunden nicht geregt. Sie… Uhuras Atem stockte. Sie richtete sich auf und sah die Romulanerin gründlich an. „McCoy“, sagte sie und sah den Arzt alarmiert an.

Der kam sofort auf die Knie und krabbelte hinüber zu Sorkal. „Sie hat aufgehört zu atmen“, bestätigte er, was Uhura eben bemerkt hatte.

„Aber…“

„Stabilisieren Sie sie“, bat McCoy, der den Kopf der auf dem Rücken liegenden Romulanerin leicht nach hinten winkelte, um die Atemwege freizumachen.

Uhura hielt den Kopf der Bewusstlosen sanft zwischen ihren Händen. Dann begann McCoy nach dem Herz der Frau zu tasten. Mit Uhuras Hilfe versuchte er Sorkal wiederzubeleben. Während er die Herzmassage durchführte, beatmete Uhura die Bewusstlose, doch es schien vergeblich.

Uhura beendete eine weitere Beatmung, als die Tür aufging und zwei romulanische Offiziere den Raum betraten.

„Schnell, ihr Herz hat vor einigen Minuten aufgehört zu schlagen“, sagte McCoy zu den Männern, in der Annahme, dass diese via Bioscan erfahren hatten, dass Sorkals Lebensfunktionen ausgesetzt hatten.

Die Zenturio sahen sich an, dann zuckte einer von ihnen die Schultern und riss Uhura auf die Beine und fort von Sorkal, anstatt seiner Mannschaftskameradin zu helfen. „Sie kommen mit“, sagte der Offizier und hielt Uhura so fest am Arm, dass sie Schmerzen bekam.

„Lassen Sie sie los, Mann. Sehen Sie nicht, dass Sie Sorkal sofort helfen müssen. Bringen Sie mir ein Medkit, dann kann ich sie wiederbeleben.“

„Sie hatten Ihre Chance ihr zu helfen.“

McCoy sah den Mann fassungslos an, der Uhura Richtung Tür zerrte. Der andere Romulaner baute sich vor McCoy auf, als dieser Anstalten machte Uhura zu folgen. „Wo wollen Sie mit ihr hin?“, blaffte er den Zenturio vor sich an, unbeeindruckt von dessen offensichtlicher Überlegenheit.

Erst nach einem weiteren Augenblick wurde sich McCoy der Tatsache bewusst, dass der Zenturio einen Disruptor auf seine Brust gerichtet hielt. Und etwas sagte ihm, dass die Waffe nicht auf betäuben eingestellt war.

„Sie soll verhört werden“, bekam er die gefürchtete Antwort.

„Verhört?“, fragte McCoy ungläubig. „Was glauben Sie von ihr erfahren zu können? Sie ist nur ein Kommunikationsoffizier.“ Es war ein schwacher Versuch Uhuras Fähigkeiten in ihrer Bedeutung herabzusetzen, aber viel mehr Möglichkeiten hatte er derzeit nicht. „Sie weiß sicher nichts. Ich bin zudem ranghöher als sie.“

„Aber Sie können keine Codes knacken“, erwiderte der Romulaner schlicht und war drauf und dran McCoy damit einfach so stehen zu lassen.

„Sie werden sie nicht mitnehmen“, beharrte McCoy und schob sich an dem Zenturio vorbei Richtung Uhura. „Lassen Sie sie sofort los!“ Er schaffte es eine Hand von Uhura zu greifen und zog sie zurück zu sich. Vergessen war in dem Augenblick die gerade verstorbene Sorkal, die zwischen den Anwesenden auf dem Boden lag, als wäre sie nicht existent.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Doktor“, versuchte Uhura wiederum ihn vor den Romulanern zu schützen. Wenn sie mitgehen würde, wäre die Chance wesentlich höher, dass sie beide unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herauskamen.

McCoy malte die Zähne vor Wut aufeinander, sodass seine Wangenknochen deutlich hervortraten, gleichzeitig blähten sich im Zorn seine Nasenlöcher. „Auf keinen Fall lasse ich zu, dass die Sie mitnehmen.“ Er sah noch, wie Uhura die Augen aufriss und seinen Namen schrie, dann spüre er einen harten Schlag gegen seinen Hinterschädel, ehe ihn absolute Finsternis einhüllte.

„Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch“, sagte der Mann, der McCoy mit dem Disruptor niedergeschlagen hatte.

Uhura war hin und hergerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Sorge um McCoy. Natürlich war sie erleichtert, dass die Romulaner ihn nur bewusstlos geschlagen hatten, anstatt ihn zu erschießen. Aber sie war auch besorgt, da sie aus dem Verhalten der Offiziere gegenüber ihrer eben verstorbenen Kollegin schloss, dass die Romulaner abgebrühter waren als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Sobald sie selbst oder auch McCoy keinen Nutzen mehr bargen, würden die Romulaner sicher nicht zögern sie ebenfalls zu töten.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

 

Dunkelheit.

Schmerz.

Ein stechender Schmerz. Er sollte aufhören. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Schädel gesprengt werden.

Eine Flut von Bildern explodierte hinter seiner Stirn. Verstärkte den stechenden Schmerz um ein Vielfaches. Verursachte zu allem Überfluss Übelkeit.

Fetzen von Bildern zuckten so rasch an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu erkennen. Lichtblitze, vermengt mit Rauch. Körper. Grünes Blut. Das besorgte Gesicht einer schwarzen Frau in einem roten Kleid.

Uhura!

Er zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und wünschte sich im selben Moment es nicht getan zu haben.

Grelles Licht überlastete seine Netzhaut, stach wie mit tausend kleinen Nadeln durch die Linse.

Er schirmte die empfindlichen Augen vor der Helligkeit ab, die von den Lampen an der Decke kam und blinzelte einige Male. Langsam lösten sich die tanzenden Punkte vor seinen Augen auf.

Ächzend und nur unter größter Mühe gelang es McCoy sich langsam aufzusetzen. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Schädel pochte heftig und er spürte, wie sein Magen sich gegen jede noch so kleine Bewegung wehrte. Und noch ehe er sich wieder hinlegen konnte, drehte er den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und übergab sich mehrmals.

„Verdammte Grünblüter!“, fluchte er und wischte sich den Mund. Die Übelkeit ließ nach, nicht jedoch das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn. Längst war ihm klar, dass er durch den Schlag auf den Schädel von dem Romulaner eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. „Diese elenden, hinterhältigen…“

„Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!“

McCoy hielt mit seiner Schimpftirade abrupt inne als ein gellender Schrei durch die Tür zu ihm drang. Entweder war die Schallisolierung der Romulaner mist, oder jemand litt noch wesentlich mehr als er selbst, überlegte McCoy. In anbetracht der Situation war letzteres wahrscheinlicher und ihm schwante Schlimmes, als ein erneuter Schrei bis zu ihm durch drang.

„Uhura!“

Seinen eigenen Schmerz ignorierend begann er wie besessen an die Tür zu hämmern.

„UHURA!“

Er schrie immer wieder ihren Namen, verfluchte die Romulaner und hämmerte so lange gegen die Tür, bis seine Fäuste taub wurden.

„LASST SIE ZUFRIEDEN!“

Niemand reagierte auf ihn. Es war als hätte man ihn in seinem Gefängnis vergessen.

„UHURA!“

Wie zur Antwort, schrie sie erneut. Nicht seinen Namen, nein. Es war einfach ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei, der sich für immer in McCoys Gehörgang einbrennen würde.

Was für Unheuer waren diese Romulaner eigentlich, dass sie sich an einer schwachen Frau wie Uhura vergriffen?!

Verlassenen Mutes und jedweder Hoffnung beraubt irgendetwas bewirken zu können, sank McCoy mit dem Rücken an der Tür hinab. Wenn Uhura etwas geschehen würde, was sollte dann aus Spock werden? Auch wenn er nicht immer allzu gut mit dem Halbvulkanier auskam, so hatte er ihn doch zu schätzen gelernt und er wusste, wie schwer es Spock fiel mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zurechtzukommen. Nicht auszudenken, wie er auf einen möglichen Verlust Uhuras reagieren würde.

Was würde Jim in so einer Situation tun? Ihm würde es vermutlich irgendwie gelingen auszubrechen und Uhura zu retten.

McCoy sah sich in dem Raum um. Suchte nach irgendetwas, das es ihm ermöglichen würde das Panel neben der Tür zu öffnen. Wenn es ihm gelänge, die Tür kurzzuschließen, dann… Ja, was dann? Sollte er unbewaffnet gegen eine ganze Crew von Romulanern kämpfen?

Jim würde es tun, daran hatte McCoy keinen Zweifel.

Auf allen Vieren kroch er zu Sorkals Leichnam hinüber. Ihre Mannschaftskameraden hatten sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht sie hier herauszuholen. Offenbar hatten sie auch nicht vor sie anständig zu bestatten. McCoy schüttelte innerlich traurig den Kopf.

Sorkal trug dieselbe Uniform wie ihre Kollegen. Dazu gehörte auch ein Gürtel mit einer Metallschnalle. Möglicherweise konnte ihm die Gürtelschnalle irgendwie von Nutzen sein. „Vergeben Sie mir“, sagte er zu der Toten und öffnete ihren Gürtel, um ihn behutsam abzuziehen. Er kam sich wie ein Leichenfledderer vor.

Gerade als er sich daran machen wollte, das Panel an der Wand neben der Tür zu öffnen, hörte er Stimmen von draußen.

Rasch legte er sich, wo er stand, auf den Boden, den Gürtel unter sich, damit ihn niemand finden würde und gab sich bewusstlos.

„Du wirst es dir noch anders überlegen“, hörte McCoy eine gefühllose Männerstimme sagen, wagte aber nicht mal die Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Seine ganze Konzentration lag in seiner Atmung, die er versuchte flach zu halten. Das Pochen seines Schädels trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Dann hörte er, wie jemand neben ihm strauchelte und zu Boden fiel. Leises Stöhnen, ähnlich einem Wimmern, erklang nahe bei ihm. Und dann erkannte er Uhura schließlich an ihrem Parfüm. Instinktiv wollte er sich aufrichten, sie untersuchen, ihr helfen. Aber das durfte er sich nicht erlauben.

Nur ein paar Sekunden. Nur ein paar Sekunden länger, sagte er sich die ganze Zeit. Dann hörte er wie jemand gegen einen Körper trat und etwas sagte, das wie ein Fluch klang. Aber es war romulanisch und so verstand er die Bedeutung nicht. Und da er kein Stöhnen oder ein vergleichbares Geräusch hörte, nahm er an, dass Sorkal den Tritt erhalten hatte und fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, für die er sich im selben Moment schämte. Es war in höchstem Maße verwerflich eine Leiche mit Füßen zu treten, aber er war froh, dass sich der Zorn des Romulaners nicht gegen Uhura richtete.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ging die Tür wieder zu.

„McCoy.“ Ihre Stimme war schwach und rau.

Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte abermals gegen das grelle Deckenlicht an. „Uhura.“

Sie sah ihn aus besorgten dunkelbraunen Augen an. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?“

„Ich?“ Der Arzt setzte sich auf und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Was haben die Ihnen angetan? Ich habe Sie schreien gehört. Ich…“ McCoy hielt beschämt inne. Er hätte ihr so gerne geholfen.

„Sie wollten, dass ich die Nachricht übersetze, die sie von den Klingonen abgefangen haben. Ihr Linguist ist bei dem Gefecht ums Leben gekommen“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Sie bestehen nur noch aus einer Rumpfcrew. Ein paar Offiziere waren wohl auf Sorkals Seite und stellten die Entscheidung ihres Kommandanten infrage. Besonders nachdem sie von Sorkals Tod erfuhren.“ Uhura machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und fuhr dann mit bebender Stimme fort: „Sie wurden exekutiert.“ McCoys Augen weiteten. „So viel Grausamkeit…“ Sie begann zu weinen.

McCoy nahm sie in die Arme und hielt ihren zitternden Körper. „Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte er dann nach einer Weile.

„Nichts Schlimmes“, sagte sie schluchzend und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, nachdem sie sich aus McCoys Armen gelöst hatte.

McCoy sah sie sich genau an. Sie hatte einige Kratzer und Prellungen im Gesicht. Routiniert hob er ihren rechten Arm und testete sämtliche Gelenke, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Alles soweit in Ordnung. Dann untersuchte er auf dieselbe Weise den linken Arm. Als er ihren Ellenbogen leicht durchdrückte, verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Ich bin gestürzt, als ich mich gewehrt habe mich auf diesen seltsamen Stuhl setzen zu lassen.“

„Was für ein Stuhl?“, fragte McCoy und untersuchte ihre Hand weiter. Sie schrie auf, als er die Gelenke ihres kleinen und des Ringfingers testete. „Können Sie die beiden bewegen?“

Uhura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie könnten gebrochen sein.“ Uhura nickte nur. „Was für ein Stuhl?“

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie haben mich damit verkabelt und mir irgendwas gespritzt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern.“

„Die haben Ihnen was gespritzt?“ Eine Salve von Flüchen schoss McCoy durch den Sinn, doch er ließ sie nicht über seine Lippen. Diese vollkommen dilettantischen Romulaner gaben einem Menschen irgendetwas, von dem sie nicht wussten, wie er darauf reagieren könnte und das auch noch ohne einen Arzt im Beisein, der das ganze wenigstens beobachtete und das Schlimmste abwenden könnte! Diese vermaledeiten, grünblütigen Bastarde!

„Ich glaube es ist eine Art Wahrheitsserum gewesen.“

„Hat es gewirkt?“

Uhura zuckte die Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich alles verschwommen gesehen habe. Und ich weiß noch, dass sie mir einige Ladungen Elektroschocks verpasst haben.“

„Oh Gott, Uhura. Das…“ Er schluckte.

„Ich lebe noch“, sagte sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Sie hätten es nicht verhindern können.“

„Ich hätte es versuchen müssen. Ich hätte mehr tun müssen.“

„Dann säßen Sie jetzt nicht hier, Doktor.“ Diesmal legte Uhura ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie sich bei Starfleet eingeschrieben hatte, war sie nicht davon ausgegangen, dass alles nur Glanz und Gloria und ein einziges spaßiges Abenteuer sein würde. Dass sie einmal gefoltert werden würde, hatte sie sich jedoch auch nicht ausgemalt. Nichtsdestotrotz traf McCoy wahrhaft keine Schuld. Aber er war eben auch nur ein Mann, der ständig glaubte, das ‚schwächere’ Geschlecht beschützen zu müssen. Uhura zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wenn wir erst wieder auf der Enterprise sind, dürfen Sie mich wieder zusammenflicken.“

McCoy schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sofern wir hier herauskommen.“

„Was ist das?“, fragte Uhura als ihr Blick hinter McCoy fiel, als dieser seine Sitzposition änderte, um seine Untersuchung fortzuführen.

Er blickte hinter sich. „Damit wollte ich versuchen die Tür aufzubrechen, um zu Ihnen zu gelangen.“

Uhura hob eine Augenbraue. McCoy kam flüchtig in den Sinn, dass sie offenbar schon zu lange mit Spock liiert war. Sie ahmte bereits seine Gesichtsregungen nach. „Mit einem Gürtel?“

„Na ja, ich… Ja. Ich wollte es damit versuchen. Etwas Besseres konnte ich nicht finden.“

Uhura nahm den Gürtel und sah sich die Schnalle genau an. „Das könnte sogar klappen.“

„Hätte klappen können“, verbesserte er sie. „Jetzt ist es ja erstmal nicht mehr nötig.“

„Wir könnten an sich versuchen zu fliehen.“

„Und wo sollen wir hin?“

„Egal. Solange uns die Romulaner auf ihrem eigenen Schiff suchen müssen, können sie uns nichts anhaben. Und Captain Kirk und Spock gewinnen etwas mehr Zeit.“

McCoy zog die Stirn kraus. „Kein schlechter Gedanke.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und deuteten ein Lächeln an, das aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder seinem üblich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wich. „Aber erst muss ich Ihre Finger schienen.“

Uhura nickte. Sie wusste, dass er sich das nicht ausreden ließ.

Gesagt, getan. Wenige Minuten später stand Uhura mit notdürftig geschienten Fingern und wackeligen Knien – eine Nachwirkung des Wahrheitsserums? – neben McCoy, der das Panel neben der Tür öffnete.

„Scheiße. Wo ist Scotty, wenn man ihn mal braucht?“, grummelte McCoy. Dann machte er sich daran einige Verbindungen umzustecken. Nichts geschah. Aus dem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Schädel war mittlerweile ein dröhnendes Brummen geworden. Nicht unbedingt besser, aber gleichmäßiger und dadurch erträglicher. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und zahllosen Varianten war er schon kurz davor aufzugeben, als er vor Wut einfach den Metallstift des Gürtels, der für gewöhnlich durch eine Öse selbigen geschoben wurde, in einen Verbindungsschlitz rammte. Die Folge war ein elektrischer Schlag, stark genug, dass McCoy durch den Raum flog und auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand knallte.

„Doktor!“ Uhura rannte zu ihm. „McCoy?“

Dieser verdrehte die Augen und kämpfte darum nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Nach einigen Sekunden gewann er die Oberhand und schaffte es Uhura anzusehen. Zunächst hatte sie zwei Köpfe, doch dann schoben sie sich übereinander und wurden zu einem. Sie sah zutiefst besorgt aus.

„Sind Sie ok?“

„Ich lebe noch“, krächzte er feixend.

„Das war eine dumme Idee von mir“, sagte sie und half ihm auf die Beine.

Als McCoy über sie hinwegblickte und die offene Tür hinter ihr sah, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. „Keineswegs. Sehen Sie mal.“ Er nickte Richtung Tür.

Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Es hat geklappt.“

„Nichts wie weg, ehe die Romulaner das merken.“ Er nahm sie bei der Hand und rannte hinaus in den Korridor.

Die überheblichen Romulaner hatten nicht einmal Wachen vor der Tür postiert. Offenbar trauten sie es einem Arzt und einer Linguistin nicht zu, auszubrechen. Und in diesem Fall war McCoy sehr froh, dass es so war.

 

***

In der Kommandozentrale der Vintra wechselte unterdessen die Beleuchtung in ein tiefes Dunkelrot als der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Sirenengeheul drang aus den Lautsprechern an den Wänden.

Sofort sprang Mebok von seinem Sessel auf. „BERICHT!“, donnerte er.

Der Zenturio an der taktischen Station ließ seine Finger über die Konsole fliegen und sog dann scharf die Luft ein. „Es scheint, dass unsere Gefangenen einen Kurzschluss verursacht haben.“

Mebok drehte sich einem wirbelnden Geschoss gleich zu dem Offizier um. „Finden Sie sie. SOFORT!“

Der Zenturio nickte und verließ nur Sekunden später die Zentrale.

Zähneknirschend und mit geballten Fäusten ließ sich Mebok wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. „Wie lange noch, bis wir die Heimatwelt erreichen?“

„30 Minuten“, erwiderte der Navigator sofort.

Mebok wusste, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Die Enterprise war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Und zu allem Überfluss waren ihm jetzt auch noch die Geißeln entwischt. Auf seinem eigenen Schiff! Dafür würden Köpfe rollen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es nicht sein eigener sein würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

 

„Wir sind in weniger als fünf Minuten in Waffenreichweite, Captain“, ließ sich Spock vernehmen, der sich von seiner Konsole zu Kirk herumdrehte.

Kirk tauschte einen entschlossenen Blick mit Spock. „Sulu, sobald wir in Reichweite sind, halten Sie sich mit Ausweichmanövern bereit. Chekov, ich will dass Sie erstmal die Schilde und wenn nötig die Waffen der Vintra ins Visier nehmen. Unsere Priorität besteht darin unsere Offiziere herauszubeamen.“

„Aye“, erwiderten Chekov und Sulu wie aus einem Mund. Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

Kirk öffnete einen Kanal zum Maschinenraum. „Scotty, ich will dass Sie zum Transporterraum gehen und sich bereithalten unsere Leute rauszubeamen, sobald die Schilde der Vintra offline sind.“

„Captain, dazu müssten wir auch unsere Schilde deaktivieren.“

„Ich kenne die Risiken, Scotty.“

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Vintra wieder über volle Waffengewalt verfügt“, brachte sich auch Spock in das Gespräch ein.

„Davon gehe ich sogar aus“, erwiderte Kirk sachlich. „Als Captain wäre es auch meine Priorität die Waffen wieder online zu bringen.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Mit Verhandlungen werden wir nicht weit kommen, Spock. Darüber sind wir uns doch einig.“ Der Halbvulkanier nickte. „Ich weiß, dass wir ein erhebliches Risiko eingehen. Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben.“

 

***

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben“, sagte McCoy und spürte bereits den Brechreiz in sich aufwallen.

Uhura sah ihn in ihrem beengten Versteck in einer der Wartungsröhren kritisch an. „Sind Sie klaustrophobisch?“

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich fürchte ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung.“ McCoy atmete einige Male tief durch die Nase ein und langsam durch den Mund wieder aus. „Wir sollten weitergehen.“

„Wohin?“ Sie hatten die Möglichkeit ein Deck rauf oder runter zu klettern, als sie eine Gabelung erreichten.

„Runter“, sagte McCoy und kämpfte gegen die Magenkrämpfe an. „Beeilen Sie sich.“ Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren romulanische Schiffe ähnlich gebaut wie jene der Föderation. Das hieß, dass die Brücke irgendwo in den oberen Decks angesiedelt war. Und zur Kommandozentrale wollte er auf gar keinen Fall.

Uhura nickte und öffnete die Luke. Kaum, dass sie die ersten Sprossen nach unten geklettert war, hörte sie McCoy über sich, der sich übergab.

„McCoy?“ Sie sah nach oben und sah nur eine Hand, die ihr winkte, ehe sie erneut das Würgegeräusch hörte.

Dann, nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden, tauchte McCoys verschwitztes Gesicht im Zugang auf. „Gehen Sie weiter, ich bin direkt hinter Ihnen.“ Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach der obersten Sprosse und stieg dann langsam hinab.

Uhura wartete unten auf ihn. Er rutschte von einer Sprosse und für eine Sekunde glaubte Uhura, er würde abstürzen. Doch irgendwie gelang es McCoy sich festzuhalten. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mir ist nur schwindelig. Es geht schon. Ich…“ Plötzlich verschwamm sein Sichtfeld und er hielt in allem inne, bewegte keinen einzigen Muskel.

„Doktor?“

„Nur einen Moment“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

Doch Uhura wollte kein Risiko eingehen. McCoy hielt sich an den Sprossen fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Rettungsring. Er war vollkommen erstarrt. „Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, ich komme“, sagte sie. Schnell kletterte sie wieder nach oben, bis sie unmittelbar bei McCoy war. „Ich führe Sie nach unten, in Ordnung?“

„Ich kann nicht klar sehen“, sagte McCoy nur. „Alles dreht sich.“

„Ich bin bei Ihnen, keine Sorge.“

Sollte er das nicht zu ihr sagen? Beschämt schloss er die Augen und nickte dann langsam. Ob Jim sich auch von einer Frau helfen lassen würde? McCoy zweifelte nicht daran, dass dies ewig an ihm hängen würde, sobald es erstmal die Runde auf der Enterprise gemacht hatte.

Uhura nahm seinen rechten Fuß und führte ihn eine Sprosse tiefer. „Langsam, Doktor. Ich stütze Sie.“ Sprosse um Sprosse führte Uhura ihn langsam aber stetig hinab.

Als sie gemeinsam auf dem nächsten Deck angelangten, ließ sich McCoy auf den Boden sinken. „Was für eine verdrehte Welt“, grummelte er. „In Romanen ist immer der Mann der Held, der die Frau rettet.“

„Das sind antiquierte Ansichten, Doktor. Ich habe Sie für aufgeschlossener gehalten.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber wenn Sie es wünschen, wird außer uns beiden niemals jemand davon erfahren.“

Er lachte leise. „Sie sind ein Goldstück, Uhura. Aber Sie verdienen es, dass Ihr Einsatz in Ihrer Akte vermerkt wird. Wer Heldentaten verschweigt, wird nicht befördert.“

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meiner Position.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Wir sollten ein paar Minuten ausruhen. Und wenn Sie sich besser fühlen, gehen wir weiter.“

„Wir sollten hier nicht verharren. Wir sind viel zu leicht zu finden, wenn wir hier bleiben.“

 

***

„Ich glaube, ich habe sie, Captain“, drang Scottys Stimme aus den Lautsprechern der Brücke.

„Wir sind nicht in der Kirche, Scotty. Wir beamen erst, wenn Sie sich ganz sicher sind. Ich will keine Romulaner an Bord holen“, erwiderte Kirk trocken und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vor einigen Monaten ungewollten Besuch von einigen Klingonen an Bord hatten. Das wollte er nicht wiederholen. Er stand von seinem Platz auf. „Sind wir endlich in Reichweite?“, wandte er sich an Sulu.

„In zehn, neun, acht…“, zählte der Asiate den Countdown runter.

Chekovs Herz begann wild gegen seine junge Brust zu hämmern, als er die Zielerfassung neu justierte und sich bereit machte zu feuern.

***

Die Wartungsluke unter ihnen wurde unerwartet geöffnet. „Oh Gott“, keuchte Uhura und schaffte es gerade noch in Deckung zu gehen, ehe ein Disruptorstrahl sie treffen konnte. In ihrer Bewegung zur Seite, stieß sie unwillentlich McCoy um, der ächzend auf das Metallgitter krachte. „Wir müssen hier raus, schnell!“

McCoy kroch rückwärts so schnell er konnte, dicht gefolgt von Uhura. Sie erreichten nach einigen Metern gerade noch den nächsten Zugangsschacht, rissen ihn auf und brachten sich in Deckung, ehe erneute Disruptorblitze ihnen gefährlich nachjagten.

„Runter. Weiter runter“, rief McCoy aus.

In ihrer Eile rutschte Uhura von einer Sprosse ab und verlor den Halt. Sie stürzte einige Meter in die Tiefe. Ihr gellender Aufschrei verstummte abrupt, als sie auf dem unteren Deck aufschlug. McCoy kletterte ihr so schnell nach, dass er selbst um ein Haar abrutschte. Hastig verriegelte er die Luke über sich und kniete sich neben Uhura.

Sie hatte eine offene Wunde am Kopf. „Verdammt!“ Umständlich gelang es ihm in der Enge der Röhre, die bewusstlose Frau über seine Schulter zu werfen, ehe er den nächsten Schacht öffnete und abermals die Leiter erklomm. Über sich hörte er bereits wieder die Romulaner näher kommen. Er hörte ihre Stimmen, verstand jedoch nicht was sie sagten.

 

***

„Ich hab sie erfasst, Captain!“, rief Scotty aus, diesmal sehr viel sicherer klingend.

„Chekov, Schilde senken. Scotty, holen sie die beiden da raus!“, befahl Kirk.

Neben Kirk tauchte Spock auf, der angespannt die Luft anhielt.

„Ich hab sie. Sie sind in Ordnung!“, drang Scottys Stimme erneut aus den Lautsprechern.

„Schilde hoch, Pavel“, verlangte Kirk und tauschte im selben Moment einen sehr erleichterten Blick mit Spock, der ihn erwiderte.

Der Befehl kam keine Sekunde zu früh. Destruktive Energieblitze durchzuckten das Schwarz des Alls. Die Romulaner hatten während ihrer Flucht gen Heimat keine Zeit verschwendet und ihre Waffen wieder voll funktionsfähig bekommen.

Die Enterprise ächzte, als die Trägheitsdämpfer bis zum Limit ausgereizt wurden und Sulu eine enge Wendeschleife vollzog.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste Kirk sich entscheiden; entweder das Schiff zu wenden und die Flucht Richtung Föderationsraum anzutreten, oder den Romulanern den Rest zu geben. Er entschied sich für den Kampf.

„Chekov, feuern nach eigenem Ermessen.“

„Aye, Captain“, erwiderte der viel zu junge Offizier aufgeregt und ließ seine Finger über die Konsole fliegen.

„Captain, wir bekommen Gesellschaft“, ließ sich Sulu alarmiert von seiner Station vernehmen.

Sofort schnellte Spock zu seiner Station zurück und überprüfte Sulus Bemerkung. „Drei romulanische Warbirds nähern sich der Vintra.“

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Kirk zerknirscht. Gegen die Vintra hatten sie gute Chancen, nicht jedoch gegen eine solche Übermacht.

„Sulu, bringen Sie uns hier weg. Maximum Warp.“

„Aye, Sir.“ Der Asiate vollführte eine weitere kühne Wendeschleife, die so plötzlich kam, dass die Trägheitsdämpfer nicht schnell genug reagieren konnten. Kirk verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte neben seinem Sessel zu Boden.

„Verzeihung!“, schrie Sulu über seine Schulter hinweg.

Kirk schenkte ihm wenig Beachtung und kletterte rasch in seinen Sessel, wo er deutlich mehr Halt hatte. Das Schiff erzitterte, als mehrere Treffer eingingen.

„Schilde auf neunzig Prozent“, gab Spock an.

„Scotty, leiten Sie sämtliche Energie in die Heckschilde um!“, verlangte Kirk.

Der Schotte kam gerade wieder im Maschinenraum an, vollkommen außer Atem. „Bin schon dabei!“ Innerlich verwünschte der Schotte den Captain in diesem Moment. Von einem Deck zum anderen gehetzt zu werden und gleichzeitig mehrere Wunder vollbringen zu müssen war nicht in seiner Stellenbeschreibung gestanden!

***

„Christine, bringen Sie mir einen Tricorder!“, verlangte McCoy, kaum dass er Uhura auf dem Biobett abgelegt hatte.

Die Schwester stand nur wenige Sekunden später mit aktiviertem Tricorder neben dem Arzt. „Sie sind verletzt“, stellte sie fest und tastete bereits nach McCoys Wunde am Hinterkopf.

„Unwichtig. Erstmal muss ich mich um Uhura kümmern.“ Der erste Scan ließ ihn ruhiger werden. Sie würde wieder auf die Beine kommen. Offenbar hatte sie sich im Sturz den Schädel gestoßen und litt nun selbst an einer Gehirnerschütterung. Sie war lediglich bewusstlos. Routiniert lud er ein Hypo auf und injizierte ihr diverse Medikamente, die sie noch eine Weile schlummern ließen und den Schmerz mildern würden.

Kaum, dass Uhura halbwegs versorgt war, wurde McCoy von Chapel zum nächstgelegenen Biobett manövriert. „Es geht mir gut“, versuchte er den eigenen Zustand herunterzuspielen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Chapel ihn gescannt hatte, während er Uhura versorgt hatte.

„Das sehe ich“, sagte Chapel streng und sah von dem Tricorder in ihrer Hand auf. „Sie haben ein schlimmes Schädeltrauma, Doktor.“ Sie drückte ihn beherzt auf das Biobett neben Uhuras. „Ich lasse die Sicherheit kommen, wenn Sie sich nicht hinlegen.“

„Aber…“ McCoy sah in Chapels blaue Augen, die in diesem Moment eisig und unnachgiebig wirkten. „Fein.“ Mürrisch wie immer, gab er sich geschlagen.

Chapel lächelte ihn warmherzig an, doch er schenkte ihr nur einen finsteren Blick. Er konnte es absolut nicht ausstehen, wenn eine Frau ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte. Noch so eine Eigenschaft, die er auf seine gescheiterte Ehe zurückführte.

Im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Chapel ein Hypo lud. Gerade als sie es ihm an die Halsschlagader ansetzte, wollte er protestieren. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Gerät entlud sich und schickte McCoy in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Schlafen Sie gut“, sagte Chapel, legte ihm einen Moment die Hand auf die sich nun gleichmäßig hebende und wieder senkende Brust, ehe sie ihn an den üblichen Überwachungsgeräten anschloss.

***

„Sie drehen ab“, bemerkte Chekov, als die Warbirds plötzlich die Richtung wechselten.

Kirk grinste triumphierend und erlaubte sich erleichtert auszuatmen. Er wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Spock, der neben ihm stand, eine Hand auf der Lehne des Sessels.

„Die Vintra ruft uns, Sir. Nur audio.“

„Lassen Sie mal hören“, sagte Kirk und warf dem Kommunikationsoffizier einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Diesmal lassen wir Sie davonkommen, Kirk. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal in unser Territorium eindringen werden Sie nicht so viel Glück haben“, dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme, die zu Mebok gehörte.

„Sie wissen genau, dass Sie selbst Glück hatten. Ohne Ihre Verstärkung wären Sie mir ausgeliefert gewesen. Das sollten Sie sich gut merken“, konterte Kirk.

„Wir sehen uns wieder.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, erwiderte Kirk nonchalant.

Kaum war die Verbindung geschlossen, erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel. „Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke.“

Spock warf dem Captain einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Spock, Sie kommen mit mir.“

 

***

Uhura kam als erste wieder zu sich. Lächelnd nahm sie Spocks Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis. Er hielt ihre Hand und küsste sie immer wieder, während Uhura ihm erzählte, was auf der Vintra geschehen war.

Kirk lauschte nur halbherzig. Müde sah er McCoy an, der friedlich – wie es selten der Fall war – schlief. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Kirk war kurz davor in seinem Stuhl einzuschlafen, öffnete McCoy flatternd die Augen.

„Aww, diese hinterhältige…“

„Hey, Bones“, unterbrach ihn Kirk kurzerhand.

„Selber hey“, grummelte McCoy. „Wo ist Chapel. Der werde ich was erzählen! Die hat mich betäubt.“

„Zu Recht und das weißt du genau. Du hast die Ruhe dringend gebraucht.“

McCoy rollte die Augen und sah sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. „War klar, dass du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst.“ Kirk lachte leise. „Wie geht es Uhura?“, fragte McCoy schließlich und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Sie schläft seit einer Weile. Spock hat sich vor einigen Minuten zurückgezogen. Sie hat erzählt, was drüben geschehen ist. Wie heldenhaft du warst.“ McCoy schnaubte und winkte ab. „Ich hab dir doch verboten den Helden zu spielen, schon vergessen? Das ist meine Rolle.“

Erneut verdrehte McCoy die Augen. „Ich war nicht heldenhaft, Jim. Ich konnte sie nicht mal aus den Fängen dieser Bestien retten.“

„Da hat sie allerdings etwas anderes erzählt. Du hast es immerhin geschafft euch aus eurer Zelle zu befreien. Ihr habt euch erfolgreich versteckt und Zeit rausgeschlagen, die wir hier drüben dringend brauchten.“

„Dass diese verdammte Tür aufging war reiner Zufall, Jim.“

Kirk nahm die Hand seines Geliebten in die eigenen und küsste den Handrücken. „Und wenn schon. Viele meiner Erfolge basieren auf glücklichen Zufällen, Bones. Wichtig ist, dass du es geschafft hast am Leben zu bleiben und letztlich hast du Uhura in Sicherheit gebracht. Das ist im Wesentlichen die Definition einer Rettung. Und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

McCoy sah ihn lange an. „Danke“, brachte er schließlich kleinlaut hervor. „Habt ihr die Bastarde zur Hölle geschickt?“

Dieses Mal verdrehte Kirk die Augen. „Sie hatten Verstärkung erhalten und wir mussten fliehen. Letztlich haben sie abgedreht und wir konnten sicher ins Föderationsraumgebiet zurückkehren.“

McCoy deutete ein Nicken an.

„Wir fliegen jetzt erstmal wieder zur Erde“, erläuterte Kirk weiter und kam damit McCoys nächster Frage zuvor. „Pike wünscht einen ausführlichen Bericht. Außerdem steht uns jetzt erstmal ein mehrwöchiger Landurlaub bevor.“

„Was?“ McCoy sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich will nicht zurück zur Erde. Wir sind doch gerade erst von dort fort gekommen.“ Würde er diesen elenden Planeten und vor allem Jocelyn denn niemals loswerden?

„Hör mal, wir müssen das tun. Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf mal wieder Rede und Antwort vor einem Haufen Admirals zu stehen. Und ich weiß, du willst dieser Vaterschaftsgeschichte aus dem Weg gehen.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was in mir vor geht“, erwiderte McCoy zynisch.

Kirk presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich kenne dich, Bones. Und zu deinem Glück bin ich sturer als du. Du wirst dich damit auseinandersetzen. Ich lasse nämlich nicht zu, dass hier in zehn Jahren ein Mädchen reinklingelt und dir Vorwürfe macht, weil du dich einen Scheißdreck für sie interessiert hast.“

McCoy schloss die Augen. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Gott, er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Jocelyn sich niemals bei ihm gemeldet hätte.

„Ich bitte dich als ein Sohn, der niemals die Chance hatte seinen Vater kennenzulernen, dass du deiner Tochter diese Möglichkeit nicht verweigerst, Bones. Bitte.“ Seine Augen wurden feucht, doch er erlaubte es sich nicht zu weinen.

Als McCoy die Augen wieder öffnete und den Kopf in Kirks Richtung drehte, hatte er selbst Tränen in den Augen. „Die Vaterkarte einzusetzen ist nicht besonders fair von dir, Jim.“

„Nein. Aber ich muss sie einsetzen, damit du diesem kleinen Mädchen gegenüber nicht unfair bist“, sagte Kirk sanft. Dann stand er auf, gab McCoy einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. „Ich werde bei jedem Schritt bei dir sein, versprochen. Ich lasse dich damit nicht allein.“ Dann ging er zum Ausgang. Die Tür war bereits geöffnet und Kirk halb draußen, als McCoy ihn rief.

„Jim?“

„Ja, Bones?“

„Danke.“

Kirk lächelte. „Schon gut. Jetzt schlaf etwas, damit du nicht aussiehst wie ein Zombie, wenn du deinem kleinen Mädchen das erste Mal gegenüberstehst.“

Als sich die Tür hinter Kirk schloss, schloss auch McCoy wieder die Augen. Er versuchte sich ein Gesicht zu dem Namen Joanna vorzustellen. Es wollte ihm jedoch nicht gelingen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

 

„Doktor“, grüßte Spock förmlich als die Tür zu seinem Quartier sich geöffnet hatte und er sich McCoy gegenüber fand. „Sollten Sie nicht noch auf der Krankenstation zur Beobachtung sein?“

McCoy winkte störrisch ab. „Als ob ich mich von Chapel festhalten ließe. Es geht mir wieder gut.“

Spock hob eine Braue. „Wenn Sie mir die Offenheit gestatten, die Ringe unter Ihren Augen widersprechen Ihrer Aussage.“

McCoy rollte die Augen. „Wir wissen beide, dass Ihre Ringe viel dunkler sind als meine. Ich hatte einige Stunden Schlaf. Der Rest wird sich von allein wieder einrenken. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass wir Ihnen diese Alpträume austreiben, Spock.“ Der Halbvulkanier schwieg und trat beiseite, so dass McCoy das Quartier betreten konnte. Das Schott schloss sich zischend hinter ihm und er drehte sich wieder zu Spock um. „Uhura liegt noch mindestens zwölf Stunden auf der Krankenstation, dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

Spock nickte dankbar und deutete McCoy mit einer schlichten Geste auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Der Arzt kam der stillen Aufforderung nach und setzte sich.

Dann seufzte McCoy. „Abgesehen von der Neuropressur konnte ich keine Möglichkeit finden, Ihnen zu helfen, Spock.“

„Das ist bedauerlich“, erwiderte Spock scheinbar teilnahmslos und setzte sich McCoy gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Mit nur einer Sitzung war das Problem auch nicht behoben und Spock wusste dies nur allzu gut.

„Spock“, sagte McCoy und lehnte sich ein Stück weit vor, die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt. „Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf eine so ‚intime’ Behandlung wie Neuropressur mit Ihnen durchzuführen, das dürfen Sie mir glauben. Als Arzt kann ich jedoch auch nicht zusehen, wie Sie weiterhin leiden. Zudem wird der Schlafmangel früher oder später – und früher ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher als später – Ihre Arbeit auf der Brücke beeinflussen. Sie sind der Erste Offizier, Spock, und haben eine Menge Verantwortung zu tragen. Wenn Sie Jim nicht den Rücken decken, wer tut es dann?“

Spock legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Sie wollen diese Behandlung jetzt durchführen?“ McCoy hatte es über Wochen hinausgezögert, vermutlich aus denselben Gründen, aus denen er selbst nicht willens gewesen war sich dieser Therapie zu unterziehen. Letzten Endes hatten sie beide vergeblich gehofft, dass der Arzt eine Alternative finden würde.

„Ich möchte es versuchen, ja.“ Er versuchte möglichst zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Sind Sie absolut sicher?“

‚Nein’, wollte McCoy nur allzu gerne sagen. Er war selbst kein Vulkanier und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er mit der Behandlung den gewünschten Effekt erzielen oder alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er hatte jedoch einen Eid geschworen, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um zu heilen. Und wenn dies bedeutete, dass er seine Scham und auch seinen persönlichen Groll ablegen musste, dann war das eben so. Der Teil in ihm, der Jim liebte, würde es Spock niemals verzeihen können, dass dieser ihn auf Delta Vega seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Jim hätte auf diesem verdammten Eisplaneten sterben können!

McCoy erhob sich nickend. „Ich schlage vor, Sie entkleiden sich nun und machen es sich auf Ihrem Bett bequem.“

Spock saß noch einige lange Sekunden reglos im Sessel, als müsse er Mut sammeln. Dann atmete er tief durch und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er sah McCoy durchdringend an. „Davon darf niemals jemand erfahren.“

McCoy erzwang ein Grinsen. „Ich schweige wie ein Grab.“

 

***

Kirk fand in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe und so zog er sich hastig einen Uniformpulli über und schlüpfte in seine Hosen. Er war todmüde, aber an Schlaf war nach alle dem wieder einmal nicht zu denken. Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen im Stuhl neben McCoys Bett zu schlafen, überlegte er.

Als er wenige Minuten später in die Krankenstation schlich, war von McCoy jedoch keine Spur weit und breit. Sein Blick fiel auf Uhura, die fest schlief. Er konnte es ihr nach diesem Abenteuer nicht verdenken. Und eigentlich beneidete er sie sogar für ihren gesunden Schlaf.

Schwester Chapel hatte die Nachschicht übernommen, wie er feststellte als er das Büro betrat, indem für gewöhnlich Bones über seiner Arbeit brütete. „Schwester Chapel“, grüßte Kirk sie leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und offenbar in eine Lektüre vertieft war.

„Um Himmels Willen, Captain“, stieß sie dennoch erschrocken aus und griff sich ans Herz als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah. „Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet.“

Kirk erzwang ein müdes Lächeln. „Entschuldigung. Ich störe Sie nur ungern, äh“, er sah auf as Buch in ihrer Hand, „beim arbeiten…“

Sie hob das Buch an ihre Brust und erwiderte sein lächeln scheu. „Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich lese während meiner Schicht?“

Er winkte ab. „Nachtschichten können einem ewig vorkommen. Ich weiß das. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte Sie auch nicht stören. Aber ich wollte nochmals nach Dr. McCoy sehen und er liegt nicht mehr in seinem Bett.“

Chapel verdrehte sie Augen. „Ich hätte ihn vermutlich sedieren und fixieren sollen.“

Kirk gluckste tief in sich hinein. „Ja, vermutlich.“ Sie sahen einander einen Moment an. Chapel wusste offenbar nicht wo Bones steckte. „Computer“, sagte Kirk daher, „nenne mir den Aufenthaltsort von Dr. McCoy.“

„Dr. McCoy befindet sich in Commander Spocks Quartier“, erklang gleich darauf die neutrale Stimme des Computers.

Kirk runzelte die Stirn und tauschte erneut einen Blick mit Chapel. „Da dann…“, sagte er schließlich. „Soll ich ihn zurückbringen?“

Chapel schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kann sich auch in seinem Quartier ausruhen. Aber wichtig ist, dass er sich mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden schont. Es wundert mich, dass er mit den Kopfschmerzen, die er zweifelsfrei hat, überhaupt auf dem Schiff herumspaziert.“

Kirk nickte. „Ich sorge dafür, dass er sich ausruht.“ ‚Und wenn ich ihn persönlich ins Bett stecken muss!’, dachte er bei sich. „Dann überlasse ich Sie wieder Ihrer Lektüre.“

„Gute Nacht, Captain“, nickte sie lächelnd und dankbar, dass er ihr nicht böse war.

 

***

Was trieb Bones in Spocks Quartier? Die Frage ließ Kirk nicht los, bis er schließlich vor besagtem Quartier stand. Er überlegte, ob er klingeln und nachfragen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Was auch immer da drin vor sich ging, er wollte nicht stören.

Bones würde nicht ohne Grund bei Spock reinschneien. Vor allem nicht in seinem Zustand. Und er ging davon aus, dass Bones ihm irgendwann sagen würde, weshalb er nach Mitternacht noch in Spocks Quartier war.

Allerdings wollte Kirk nicht zurück in sein eigenes Quartier. Es war so kalt und leise dort. Er konnte nicht schlafen, wenn seine Gedanken die letzte Mission wieder und wieder abspielten. Er musste vorsichtiger werden. Durfte nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass die Romulaner oder die Klingonen seiner Mannschaft gefährlich werden konnten.

Erschöpft sank er neben der Tür zu Spocks Quartier auf den Boden und zog die Beine an. Er würde auf Bones warten. Irgendwann würde er doch sicher wieder herauskommen. Und dann würden sie einfach zusammen schlafen gehen.

„Jim, was…“

Als Kirk die Augen öffnete und gegen das grelle Licht im Korridor blinzelte – wann zum Teufel war er eingeschlafen? – sah er in das mürrische Gesicht, das ihm nur allzu vertraut war. „Oh hey, Bones.“

„Erklärst du mir mal, was du hier treibst?“, fragte McCoy und half Jim auf die Beine.

Dieser kreiste sein steifes Genick und streckte die verspannte Muskulatur. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich das fragen.“

„Das ist keine Antwort.“

Jim fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen darüber reden, Bones. Ich bin echt platt.“

„Spionierst du mir nach?“

„Tz“, machte Kirk und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihm aufgrund der Überraschung hinsichtlich des Vorwurfs gründlich misslang. „Das ist lächerlich. Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Du hast Chapel reichlich dumm dastehen lassen, indem du dich davon geschlichen hast.“

„Ich brauche keine Krankenschwester, die mir sagt, wann ich die Krankenstation offiziell wieder verlassen darf. Ich bin der Arzt, nicht sie.“ McCoy hielt einen flüchtigen Moment inne. „Weshalb bist du nicht im Bett und schläfst dich aus?“

„Weil ich… weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Und als du nicht auf der Krankenstation warst… Nun ja, ich dachte, dann warte ich eben auf dich.“ Kirk entschied, dass es besser war jetzt nicht nachzuhaken, was Bones nachts in Spocks Quartier führte. „Also, was ist? Gehen wir schlafen?“

McCoy nickte erschöpft. „Dein Quartier oder meins?“

„Ich hab nicht aufgeräumt“, feixte Kirk.

„Nichts Neues, oder? Also, dann…“ McCoy marschierte zielstrebig los. Er war viel zu müde, um sich auf ein verbales Ping-Pong einzulassen, auch wenn er es noch so sehr genoss. Für heute war sein Tag mehr als ausgefüllt. Und zu seiner Zufriedenheit war es ihm sogar gelungen Spock in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf zu schicken.

In seinem Quartier angekommen, entkleidete sich McCoy rasch, legte einen medizinischen Trikorder, seinen Kommunikator und ein weiteres Gerät auf das Nachtkästchen und löschte das Licht.

Kirk stand einen Moment im Dunkeln. „Was ist das?“, fragte er dann und sprach damit das dritte Gerät an, das er nicht identifizieren konnte, während er sich ebenfalls auszog und zu Bones unter die Decke schlüpfte.

„Das geht dich nichts an“, war die schläfrige Antwort, ehe Bones ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

„Du willst nicht darüber reden.“

„Nein.“

„Ist es erlaubt zu kuscheln?“ Wie sollte er Bones nur klarmachen, dass er schreckliche Angst um ihn gehabt hatte und dass er einfach irrsinnig froh war, dass er wieder wohlbehalten zurück und bei ihm war? Natürlich war er dennoch neugierig, aber eigentlich war er vor allem glücklich. Glücklich und hundemüde.

„Sicher, Jim“, kam es nun wesentlich sanfter. „Dreh dich um.“

Es war schon fast ein Ritual geworden, dass Bones sich an Jim kuschelte. Zwar hatte Bones nie etwas deswegen gesagt, aber Jim nahm an, dass sein Arm über Nacht zu schwer über Boness Brustkorb wurde und er dadurch Probleme mit der Atmung bekam. Viel zu oft vergaß Jim, dass Bones nur noch einen Lungenflügel hatte. Und so drehte er dem anderen Mann den Rücken zu, fühlte aber noch ehe er still lag, die warme Brust des anderen an seiner Haut. Endlich, nach einem viel zu langen Tag, driftete Kirk schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

 

Als McCoy am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatten seine Kopfschmerzen endlich nachgelassen. Doch obwohl er eigentlich genug Schlaf bekommen hatte, fühlte er sich gerädert. Zu seiner Verwunderung lag Jim nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett. Hatte er etwa seine Schicht verschlafen? Seine Augen flogen auf und er setzte sich hastig im Bett auf. Etwas zu hastig. Schwindel überkam ihn und ließ für einige Sekunden bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Dann registrierte er das vertraute Geräusch laufenden Wassers. Jim stand mal wieder unter seiner Dusche, wie so oft.

Dichter Nebel umfing McCoy als er das Badezimmer betrat. „Musst du immer so heiß duschen, Jim?“ Er fuchtelte mit einem Badetuch in der Luft herum in dem vergeblichen Versuch etwas mehr zu erkennen als die beschlagene Duschkabine und den zugelaufenen Spiegel überm Waschbecken. „Dass du mir diesmal nicht wieder mit den Händen über den Spiegel fährst, klar?“

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Liebster“, erwiderte Jim und spähte flüchtig aus der Kabine, um Bones ein Grinsen zu schenken.

„Nenn mich nicht so.“

„Schon gut, Bones. Reg dich ab, wir sind doch allein.“ Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Anstatt da draußen zu stehen, könntest du mir doch Gesellschaft leisten und mir den Rücken waschen.“

„Ich muss mal. Also mach, dass du fertig wirst“, erwiderte McCoy mürrisch.

„Dann erleichtere deine Blase und komm dann unter die Dusche.“

McCoy stand einen Moment verdrießlich mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt in seinem Badezimmer, das gleichzeitig auch die Toilette war. Jim wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war in seiner Gegenwart zu pinkeln. Das gehörte sich seiner Ansicht nach nicht. Aber Jim machte keine Anstalten fertig zu werden und McCoys Blase stand kurz vor einer Zerreißprobe.

„Ich höre auch nicht hin“, versicherte Jim und schließlich gab es McCoy auf und erleichterte sich rasch. Kaum, dass die Spülung erklang, rief er aus der Duschkabine: „Kommst du jetzt, oder nicht?“ Kalte Hände legten sich plötzlich von hinten an seine Taille und Kirk erschrak. „Herr je, Bones.“

„Das hast du davon, dass du mir ständig deinen Willen aufzwängst.“

„Ich zwinge dir doch nichts auf“, grinste Jim nun und drehte sich zu McCoy um. „Höchstens hin und wieder mal etwas, wenn ich weiß, dass du es brauchst, um lockerer zu werden.“ Er schenkte Bones sein schönstes Lächeln, dann küsste er ihn.

In wenigen Augenblicken war McCoy ebenso nass wie Kirk. Das heiße Wasser belebte seinen müden Geist schließlich und er zog Jim dichter heran, vertiefte den Kuss, ließ seine Hände – die langsam wärmer wurden – über Jims Rücken auf Wanderschaft gehen. Die rechte vergrub sich in Jims nassem Haar, die linke Hand griff nach seinem Hintern.

„Ich hab nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zu meiner Schicht, Bones“, hauchte Jim zwischen zwei Küssen. Er war sich sicher, dass Bones seine Erektion inzwischen bemerkt hatte.  
Bones unterbrach den Kuss, um Jim anzusehen. Dann grinste er plötzlich, wie Jim es nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich brauch keine fünf Minuten.“

„Was…?“, mehr brachte Jim nicht mehr heraus, als Bones plötzlich vor ihm in die Knie ging und seine Erektion ergriff. Und noch ehe Jim sich darüber beschweren konnte, dass er diesen Gefallen frühestens am Abend ausgleichen konnte, spürte er wie sich Boness warme Lippen um ihn schlossen. „Oh mein…“ Jim stützte sich mit der einen Hand an der Glaswand der Kabine ab und vergrub die andere in Boness dunklem Haar.

Es war so verdammt lange her. So lange und es waren nicht irgendwelche Lippen, die seinen Schaft rauf und wieder herunter glitten. Es war nicht irgendeine Zunge, die das Zentrum seiner Begierde neckte. Es war Bones!

McCoy hatte die Nase voll vom Warten. Er war erneut dem sicheren Tod entkommen und er hatte es satt Zurückhaltung zu üben der brave, anständige Doktor zu sein. Er wollte Jim, mehr denn je. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Zeit nicht reichen würde für einen vollkommenen Liebesakt, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht in fünf Minuten zustande brächte Jim zum Orgasmus zu treiben. Er stellte sich vor, wie Jim den Tag über mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht auf der Brücke seinen Dienst verrichtete, während seine Gedanken fortwährend bei diesem einen Moment wären oder womöglich schon in Vorfreude auf den Abend mit ihm durchgingen.

„Oh, Bones, ich… oh, fuck…“

Bones grinste in sich hinein, sah hinauf und sah Jims Gesicht. Dieser hatte sie Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz seinen Empfindungen hin. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte McCoy, wie sämtliche Muskeln in Jims Körper sich anspannten. Der Griff an seinem Kopf verstärkte sich ein wenig, blieb jedoch bedacht. McCoy ließ die freie Hand an seine eigene Erektion wandern und massierte sich, während er Jim dem Höhepunkt entgegenschickte. Und als Jim nach einiger Zeit mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen kam, erreichte auch er selbst seinen Höhepunkt. Das musste neuer Rekord sein.

„Bones, das war…“ Jim half ihm hoch und küsste ihn. „Ich wünschte wir hätten jetzt mehr Zeit füreinander.“

„Ich laufe dir nicht weg, Jim“, versicherte McCoy und küsste ihn innig. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, öffnete Bones die Tür der Duschkabine. „Raus jetzt mit dir, damit ich Platz habe.“ Er zwinkerte dem anderen Mann zu. „Wir sehen uns spätestens heute Abend.“

„Ich lasse uns was Schönes zu Essen machen. Kommt dann gegen 1800 in mein Quartier“, sagte Jim und küsste Bones nochmals, ehe dieser hinter der Tür verschwand.

Ein seltsames Quietschen erklang nach wenigen Sekunden und McCoy verdrehte unter der Dusche die Augen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst den Spiegel in Ruhe lassen.“

„Ich sehe aber nichts“, erwiderte Kirk und grinste gleich darauf. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, dass Bones jetzt den Kopf schüttelte und einige Flüche auf der Zunge hatte, die er sich nur mühsam verkniff.

 

***

„Doktor“, sagte Chapel sichtlich überrascht und ließ die Scaneinheit des Tricorders sinken, mit dem sie eben anfangen wollte Uhura zu untersuchen, „Sie sollten im Bett bleiben und sich ausruhen.“

Er verdrehte nur die Augen. „Sie kennen mich doch, Christine. Ich kann einfach nicht den ganzen Tag mit nichts tun vergeuden.“ Dann nahm er der Krankenschwester die Scaneinheit und den Tricorder aus der Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte er an Uhura gewandt.

„Schwester Chapel hat Recht, McCoy. Nach allem, was wir gestern durchgemacht haben, sollten Sie nicht schon wieder im Dienst sein.“ Unverständliches Gemurmel und eine erhobene Braue waren McCoys einzige Reaktion, ehe er seine Untersuchung begann. „Wie geht es denn Ihnen?“ Uhura fasste nach McCoys Kopf. Sein Haar war noch leicht feucht von der Dusche. „Was macht der Kopf?“

„Danke, Schwester Uhura“, sagte er feixend, „aber meinem Dickschädel geht es soweit gut.“ Er setzte ein Lächeln auf. Dann bat er Chapel einige Medikamente zu holen. „Ich gebe Ihnen etwas, das den Kreislauf stabilisiert. Was auch immer die Romulaner Ihnen verabreicht haben, um Sie zum Sprechen zu bringen, es hat Ihren Blutdruck stark gesenkt.“

„Ich fühle mich aber gut. Nur etwas erschöpft“, erklärte Uhura. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Uhura wollte genauso wenig wie er für Tage an die Krankenstation gebunden sein. „Danke“, sagte sie dann plötzlich und umarmte McCoy zu unerwartet, dass dieser gar nicht gleich wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.

Schließlich legte er die Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt und tätschelte ihr leicht den Rücken. „Ich danke Ihnen.“

„Wir sind ein ganz gutes Team.“

McCoy grinste in ihren Nacken. „Ja, sind wir. Aber jetzt lassen Sie mich los, ehe Spock das sieht.“

Uhura löste sich von ihm. „Oder Kirk“, zwinkerte sie und er nickte leicht. Chapel kam zurück und lud das Hypospray auf, ehe sie es McCoy reichte.

„Ich spüre das“, sagte McCoy an Chapel gewandt, während er Uhura die Injektionen gab.

„Keine Ahnung, was Sie meinen, Doktor“, gab sich Chapel unschuldig.

Als McCoy von seiner Arbeit fort und die Krankenschwester ansah, blickte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Genau das. Diesen Blick meine ich. Den kann ich fühlen, Christine. Ich mache nur leichte Arbeit, versprochen. Aber jetzt gehen Sie erstmal schlafen. Ihre Schicht ist zu ende.“

Die blonde Frau seufzte. „In Ordnung. Aber wirklich nur leichte Tätigkeiten.“

„Ja doch“, winkte McCoy ab und machte mit Uhura einige Reflextests, während Chapel die Krankenstation verließ.

 

***

Unbehaglich ließ sich Spock – lediglich in Standardunterwäsche bekleidet – auf seine Matratze sinken. „Was denken Sie, wie viele Sitzungen nötig sein werden?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Spock“, gab McCoy kopfschüttelnd zu. „Laut den Aufzeichnungen von diesem Dr. Phlox hat es einige Wochen gedauert, ehe die Alpträume des Patienten nachließen.“

„Wochen?“

McCoy seufzte, als er den schlecht unterdrückten Ausdruck von Schock in Spocks Gesicht erkannte. „Es wird nicht leicht werden, das vor Uhura zu verbergen.“

Spock schloss die Augen und spürte kurz darauf McCoys Hände, die seine nackte Brust berührten.

Für McCoy war es ein merkwürdig fremder Balanceakt zwischen Behutsamkeit und Kraft. Er wollte nicht zärtlich wirken, musste aber auch aufpassen, dass er nicht zu grob wurde. Er hasste jede Minute. Aber es war wichtig für Spock. Es tat ihm gut. Schon nach der ersten Sitzung hatten sich deutlich Verbesserungen eingestellt, wie ihm das kleine Aufzeichnungsgerät bestätigte, das Jims Neugierde am Abend zuvor geweckt hatte.

„Dann wäre es logisch sie einzuweihen“, sagte Spock sachlich.

„Immerhin ist sie Ihre Gefährtin“, stimmte McCoy nickend zu, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. „Vulkanier vertrauen doch ihren Lebensgefährten, oder nicht?“

Spock seufzte. „Ich nehme es an. Wir sprechen nicht darüber.“

Nun hielt McCoy doch inne und starrte Spock fragend an. „Ihr Vater hat also kein Vater/Sohn Gespräch mit Ihnen geführt?“ Spock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Oh Mann…“

„Sie halten dies für falsch?“

„Das ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür, Spock“, sagte McCoy verständnislos und fuhr mit der Massage fort. „Mein Vater hat mich aufgeklärt und mir Ratschläge für meine Ehe erteilt, bis er gestorben ist.“

„Interessant. Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist Ihre Ehe gescheitert. Augenscheinlich waren seine Ratschläge nicht sehr gut.“

McCoy erhöhte unabsichtlich den Druck und entlockte Spock ein leicht gequältes Stöhnen. „Seine Ratschläge waren durchaus sehr gut. Ich habe seine Meinung stets geschätzt. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass ich … Ich wollte es ja selbst nicht wahrhaben.“ Der Arzt seufzte und seine Hände verringerten den Druck wieder. „Spock, Ehrlichkeit ist die Basis einer Beziehung. Sie sind zur Hälfte Vulkanier, Uhura ist dies nicht. Sie wird es auf Dauer sicherlich nicht gut heißen, wenn Sie aus allem ein Geheimnis machen.“

„Ihre Ehrlichkeit Ihrer Frau gegenüber hat Ihre Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt.“

„Ja, Spock, weil ich mich nicht mehr zu meiner Frau hingezogen fühlte. Weil ich sie nicht mehr liebte. Weil ich sie vielleicht niemals geliebt habe…“ McCoy unterbrach die Arbeit und sah den Vulkanier an. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich Ihnen das erzähle.“

„Ich kann es auch nicht glauben“, erwiderte Spock trocken.

McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Drehen Sie sich um.“ Spock kam der Aufforderung nach und McCoy setzte seine Massage am Rücken fort. „Sie lieben Uhura doch, oder?“

„Dazu sage ich nichts.“

„Fein“, gab McCoy mürrisch zurück. „Mal angenommen Sie lieben sie, dann sollten Sie sich genau überlegen, was für eine Art Beziehung Sie zu ihr haben wollen. Eine vulkanische, mit all den Geheimnissen und der Unehrlichkeit. Oder eine menschliche, die ohne Vertrauen und Offenheit nicht funktionieren kann.“

Spock schwieg für lange Zeit. Dann, nach einigen Minuten sagte er etwas, das McCoy nicht mehr hätte überraschen können. „Ich wünsche mir eine menschliche Beziehung.“

„Alles andere wäre ja auch unlogisch, nicht wahr?“, feixte McCoy. „Sonst hätten Sie sich ja gleich eine vulkanische Gefährtin wählen können.“

Spock stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah McCoy verwundert an. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie können erstaunlich logisch denken für einen Menschen.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, scherzte McCoy und verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse.

„Sie würden es Ihr demnach erzählen?“

„Ja, das würde ich. Und jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin. Ich will hier fertig werden, ehe Jim misstrauisch wird.“

„Sie werden es ihm aber nicht sagen.“

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?“, erkundigte sich McCoy unsicher. „Aber nein, das unterliegt meiner Schweigepflicht. Nichts, was Sie mir als Ihrem Arzt anvertrauen, wird diesen Raum verlassen.“

„Absolut nichts?“

McCoy befürchtete, dass er seine Antwort bereuen würde. „Nein, Spock. Vertrauen Sie mir.“ Seine Daumen erhöhten den Druck seitlich der Wirbelsäule des Vulkaniers.

Spock schwieg. Wieder vergingen Minuten. Und McCoy glaubte zu sehen, wie Rauchwolken über dem Kopf seines Patienten erschienen. Offenbar dachte Spock angestrengt nach.

„Ich“, begann Spock zögerlich und McCoy hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Jetzt würde es kommen. Er versuchte sich zu wappnen. „Ich möchte Nyota zur Frau nehmen.“

McCoy hielt wieder inne. „Sie wollen Uhura heiraten?“

„Es ist die logische Konsequenz. Wir sind seit einiger Zeit liiert.“

McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Das klingt aus Ihrem Mund dermaßen unromantisch, Spock.“

„Ich bin Vulkanier.“

„Zu fünfzig Prozent, Himmel noch mal. Nur zur Hälfte, Spock. Was ist mit der menschlichen Hälfte?“, fragte McCoy ungehalten, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

„Ich liebe sie“, sagte Spock und stützte sich wieder auf die Ellbogen, um McCoy ansehen zu können.

McCoy lächelte. „Das klingt schon besser.“ Sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt drückte er Spock wieder auf die Matratze. „Wie wollen Sie sie fragen?“

„Was meinen Sie, mit wie? Gibt es da verschiedene Möglichkeiten?“

„Oh Mann“, seufzte McCoy, zog seine Hände abermals zurück und setzte sich nun auf den Boden vor Spocks Bett. Dann atmete er tief durch. Spock setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah den Arzt fragend an. „Sie mögen ja zur Hälfte Vulkanier sein, aber Uhura ist eine menschliche Frau. Wenn Sie sie vollkommen plump fragen, wird sie vielleicht nein sagen.“

„Sie ist sich dessen bewusst, dass ich Vulkanier bin.“

„Zur Hälfte“, korrigierte McCoy sein Gegenüber erneut. „Ein gewisses Maß an Romantik wird sie dennoch erwarten. Vielleicht nur unterbewusst, aber dennoch. Sie ist eine Frau, Spock. Frauen lieben Romantik.“

Spocks Miene verdüsterte sich minimal. „Was schlagen Sie vor, Doktor?“

„Ich?“ McCoy lachte freudlos auf. „Ich kenne Uhura doch kaum. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mag. Was sie romantisch findet. Sie sind mit ihr zusammen. Finden Sie es heraus und öffnen Sie sich ihr gegenüber.“

„Sie haben schon einmal einen Antrag gemacht.“

„Ja, korrekt. Ich war jung und dumm und übermütig. Ich habe Jocelyn damals ausgeführt. Wir waren schick essen. Verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und morgens brachte ich ihr Frühstück ans Bett. Doch anstelle von Kaffee, hatte ich ihr den Ring in die Tasse gelegt und sie dann gebeten meine Frau zu werden.“

„In die Tasse?“, fragte Spock sichtlich verwirrt.

„Unlogisch, ich weiß. Aber das ist menschliche Romantik, Spock. Das werden Sie jedoch ohnehin niemals begreifen.“ McCoy seufzte. „Wie läuft so etwas denn bei Vulkaniern ab?“

„Wir werden in unserer Kindheit verlobt.“

McCoy schluckte. „Ihr seid wirklich die unromantischste Spezies, die mir je begegnet ist. Sie hatten also eine Verlobte?“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter wollte dies nicht für mich entscheiden, da ich zur Hälfte Mensch bin. Es war ihr wichtig, dass ich meine Lebensgefährtin selbst wählen durfte. Mein Herz sollte diese Entscheidung treffen, nicht mein Verstand. Und sie verstand es sehr gut meinen Vater in dieser Hinsicht zu manipulieren.“

„Offenbar war der Einfluss Ihres Vaters dennoch stärker auf Sie als der Ihrer Mutter.“

„Ich liebe Nyota, folglich ist es logisch.“

„Schon gut“, winkte McCoy ab. „Lassen Sie uns weitermachen, Spock.“ Dieser legte sich bereitwillig wieder hin.

„Dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns, Doktor.“

„Natürlich, Spock. Keine Sorge. Ich weiß wie man die Klappe hält.“ Er hatte es über Jahre hinweg verstanden, Jim nichts von seinen Gefühlen zu sagen. Und selbst heute noch, hatte er die berühmten drei Worte nicht einmal ausgesprochen. Er kannte Jim und wusste, dass dieser Probleme hatte über Gefühle zu sprechen. Für den Moment war es auch in Ordnung wie es war. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Spock und Jim. Beide waren privat in der Lage Gefühle zu zeigen, hingebungsvoll und auch aufopfernd zu sein. Es in Worte zu fassen, schien für beide Männer jedoch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Und ein bisschen beneidete McCoy Uhura in diesem Moment, denn es schien, dass sie bald den nächsten Schritt mit Spock gehen würde. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ‚Ja’ sagen würde, ganz gleich wie unromantisch Spock seinen Antrag auch machen würde. Sie liebte ihn wie er war. So wie er selbst Jim mit all seinen Fehlern liebte. Dass er jedoch jemals mit Jim eine Ehe eingehen würde, sah er absolut nicht kommen. Für McCoy grenzte es schon fast an ein Wunder, dass ihre Beziehung überhaupt so funktionierte wie sie im Moment war.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

 

„Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen“, hörte McCoy die vorwurfsvolle Stimme sagen, die zu Jim gehörte und aus dem Badezimmer zu ihm drang.

„Und dir sieht es nicht ähnlich mir das vorzuhalten.“ Natürlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb. Und er war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte, anstatt selbst mit Vorwürfen um sich zu werfen. Jims Verhalten irritierte den Arzt jedoch wie selten zuvor. Er folgte der Stimme, doch Jim kam ihm auf halber Strecke entgegen.

„Du warst schon wieder bei Spock“, sagte Jim und kam mit einem Handtuch um die nackte Hüfte aus dem Badezimmer.

*Er hat schon wieder geduscht*, schoss es McCoy kurz in den Sinn. „Ja, und?“

„Was treibst du neuerdings jeden Tag bei ihm?“

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim. Das unterliegt der Schweigepflicht“, erwiderte McCoy sachlich und versuchte absichtlich die Eifersucht in Jims Stimme zu überhören. „Dieses weibische Verhalten steht dir nicht. Lass das bleiben.“

Kirk sog scharf die Luft ein.

Es gelang McCoy höchst selten Jim sprachlos zu machen. Dies war einer jener seltenen Momente, doch an Triumph war nicht zu denken. Vielmehr bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Es tut mir leid, in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass du uns ein Essen hast vorbereiten lassen. Aber ich konnte nicht eher aus der Krankenstation weg und dann musste ich eben noch die Sache bei Spock erledigen. Das ist wichtig für ihn.“

„Geht es um seine Schlafprobleme? Hast du endlich ein Heilverfahren gefunden?“

McCoy vergaß hin und wieder, dass Jim so verrückt gewesen war seinen Geist mit Spocks zu verschmelzen. Dadurch hatte er nahezu alles über Spock erfahren. Auch die Dinge, über die der Vulkanier nie offen mit ihm sprechen würde.

„So kann man es nennen, Jim. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, es geht ihm gut.“

„Mehr will ich auch gar nicht wissen“, sagte Kirk und blieb vor McCoy stehen. „Ich wollte dir dein Pflichtgefühl auch nicht schon wieder vorwerfen. Ich bin froh, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Ich war nur enttäuscht, weil du mich versetzt hast. Das tust du sonst nie.“

McCoy nickte. „Und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte mich auch auf einen ruhigen gemeinsamen Abend gefreut.“

„Dann lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden.“ Kirk tat den letzten Schritt der ihn von McCoy trennte. „Jetzt bist du ja da.“ Und noch ehe der Arzt etwas erwidern konnte, zog Jim sein Gesicht heran und küsste ihn innig. „Ich schulde dir noch etwas“, hauchte der jüngere Mann zwischen zwei Küssen und dirigierte den Anderen Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Lass mich eben duschen gehen“, bat McCoy.

Kirk brummte widerwillig in den Kuss hinein. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger warten. Aber er hatte Verständnis dafür, dass Leonard sich frisch machen wollte. „Beeil dich“, raunte er, biss McCoy neckend in die Unterlippe und ließ ihn dann schließlich im Badezimmer verschwinden.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da tauchte Leonard nackt und vollkommen nass in Jims Schlafzimmer auf. „Du hast keine Handtücher mehr“, ließ er ihn wissen. Wasser tropfte von seinem dunklen Haar.

Jim grinste und erhob sich. „Sorry“, sagte er und bedauerte diesen Umstand jedoch kein bisschen. Er zog sich das Badetuch von der Hüfte und hielt es Leonard hin. „Du kannst meins haben.“ Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er auch mit einem Badetuch, das bereits nass war? Er musterte den nackten Körper seines Gegenübers, jedoch nicht mit den Augen eines Mediziners, sondern denen eines Geliebten.

Erneut schloss Jim mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zu Leonard, um ihn zu küssen. Und noch ehe der Arzt wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er rücklings auf dem Bett. Diesmal achtete Jim jedoch darauf, das eigene Körpergewicht so zu verlagern, dass er Leonard nicht weh tat. Dann betrachtete er den Mann unter sich genau. Angefangen bei den haselnussfarbenen Augen, die erwartungsvoll glitzerten, über die vollen Lippen, die zu küssen er gar nicht aufhören wollte, über den Hals, den wohlgeformten Brustkorb – warum war ihm nur nie zuvor aufgefallen, was für eine unglaublich gute Figur Leonard hatte? Seine Hand verfolgte die Spur seiner Blicke und berührte Leonard schließlich an seiner intimsten Stelle, doch dann hielt er inne.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte Leonard unsicher.

Jim sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht und lächelte. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir nicht schon wieder unterbrochen werden.“

„Diesmal nicht“, erwiderte Leonard leise lachend und zog Jim zu einem Kuss heran. Für einen flüchtigen Moment hatte er befürchtet, Jim würde es sich anders überlegen. Es als falsch empfinden, was sie hier taten. Soweit er wusste, war dies Jims erste Zusammenkunft mit einem anderen Mann. Und in gewisser Weise schmeichelte es Leonards Ego, dass er derjenige war, der diesen besonderen Moment mit Jim teilen durfte.

Behutsam drückte Leonard Jim auf die Seite und schließlich auf den Rücken. Sein linker Arm lag halb unter Jims Kopf, die rechte Hand legte sich auf die Hüfte des jüngeren Mannes. „Falls dir irgendwas nicht gefällt, sag es mir, Jim.“

Jim kam sich in diesem Moment wie eine Jungfrau vor. Und wäre es nicht Bones, der da über ihm gebeugt lag und ihn sanft küsste, wäre ihm dieser Moment unendlich peinlich. Er nickte und brachte ein heißeres „ok“ zustande, ehe er Leonard gänzlich auf sich zog.

Leonard ließ seine rechte Hand behutsam zwischen ihre beiden Körper gleiten und umfasste Jims Erektion, die sich bereits gegen ihn presste. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell Jim in seiner Gegenwart hart wurde. Er musste im Grunde nichts weiter tun als Präsenz zu zeigen. Mit festem Griff begann er Jim zu massieren, suchte hungrig die Lippen des anderen. Küssen hatte ihm lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gemacht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön das mit dem richtigen Partner sein konnte.

„Sachte“, bat Jim, als er spürte wie schon nach kurzer Zeit der Höhepunkt anbahnte. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, wie schnell das mit Bones ging. Er fühlte sich fast wieder wie ein Teenager, der schon beim Anblick einer nackten Person kam, ohne auch nur einen Handstreich dafür getan zu haben. „Ich bin dran.“ Und damit drängte er Bones zurück auf die Matratze.

Leonard ließ es sich nur allzu gern gefallen, als Jim scheinbar jede Stelle seines Körpers küsste und streichelte. Neckend küsste er die empfindlichen Stellen der Innenschenkel, streifte mit dem Haar eher unabsichtlich Leonards erogenes Zentrum, ließ heiße Atemstöße über die begierige Haut streichen, berührte ihn jedoch sehr absichtlich nicht richtig. Leonard genoss die sanfte Folter in vollen Zügen, schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz seinem größten Sinnesorgan hin.

Neckend glitt Jims Zunge schließlich den harten Schaft entlang. Leonard hielt in Erwartung den Atem an und atmete erst wieder aus, als Jims Lippen ihn umschlossen. Jim sah hinauf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es Leonard gefiel.

Fordernd hob Leonard seine Hüfte ein wenig an, gerade genug, um Jim zu signalisieren, dass er mehr wollte. Und Jim tat ihm den Gefallen nur allzu gerne, presste behutsam zwei Finger gegen Leonards Anus, um ihn zu stimulieren. Mit leichtem Druck umkreiste er den empfindlichen Schließmuskel und dehnte schließlich die Öffnung.

Immer wieder sah Jim hinauf und beobachtete Leonards Gesichtszüge. Beim ersten Anzeichen für Unhagen würde er aufhören. Doch das Gegenteil schien eher der Fall zu sein. Leonard entspannte sich zunehmend, presste sich gegen ihn, fordernd und lustvoll und schließlich hielt Jim es nicht mehr aus. „In meiner Schublade ist Gleitmittel“, ließ er den anderen wissen.

Leonard zögerte nicht und holte die Plastiktube, die er Jim bereits aufgeschraubt reichte. Das kühle Gel ließ sich rasch verteilen und erlaubte es Jim schließlich, sanft einzudringen. Er verharrte kniend zwischen Leonards Beinen, ehe er sich tiefer hineinwagte. „Ist das ok? Fühlt sich das gut an?“

„Sehr gut“, bestätigte Leonard und zog Jim an der Hüfte gänzlich heran. „Das ist perfekt“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und küsste Jim innig. Zog die Unterlippe seines Geliebten zwischen die Zähne und saugte daran, bis sie tiefrot und geschwollen war.

Langsam begann sich Jim in ihm zu bewegen. Leonard war so verdammt eng. Er musste es ganz langsam angehen, wenn er nicht sofort kommen wollte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so intensiv sein würde, sich endlich mit Bones zu verbinden. Sie waren eins geworden. Und für Jim war es ein so unfassbares Gefühl, wie er es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er musste sich schließlich eingestehen, dass Leonard recht gehabt hatte, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass Sex mit Liebe ein ganz anderes Empfinden war als ohne. Er war regelrecht überwältigt von der Welle an Gefühlen, die über ihm hereinbrach.

Leonards Fingerspitzen vergruben sich in Jims Rückenmuskeln, die sich bei jeder Bewegung anspannten und wieder lockerten.

Jim spürte, dass er sich nicht lange zurückhalten konnte. Normalerweise war er gut darin den eigenen Höhepunkt hinauszuzögern. Diesmal wollte ihm das absolut nicht gelingen. Er war wie im Rausch. Entzog sich Leonard, nur um gleich darauf wieder in ihn zu dringen. Entlockte Leonard lustvolles Stöhnen, gepaart mit einem einzigen Wort, das dem jüngeren Mann nie zuvor besser aus Leonards Mund gefallen hatte. „Jim…“ Wieder und wieder hauchte Leonard seinen Namen.

Jim vergrub das Gesicht in Leonards Halsbeuge, krallte sich förmlich mit beiden Händen in die Schultern des anderen. Wollte noch näher heran, noch tiefer hinein, noch engeren Kontakt herstellen. Und plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Höhepunkt kam mit einer solchen Gewalt über ihn, dass er förmlich auf Leonard kollabierte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Leonard ihn mindestens genauso fest umklammerte wie er ihn.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment wollte er sich erlauben auf Leonard liegen zu bleiben. Nur einen Augenblick, bis sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte und sein Verstand wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück gewann.

Unwillig nahm er schließlich zur Kenntnis, dass er erschlaffte und allmählich aus der Verbindung glitt. Als er sich Leonard entzog und wieder zwischen dessen Beinen kniete, bemerkte er das Ejakulat, das sich über ihre beiden Oberkörper verteilt hatte und er wusste, dass es nicht seins war.

Jim grinste Leonard an, der etwas verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. „Dann muss ich mir ja keinen Kopf machen, ob du auch deinen Spaß hattest“, sagte er feixend und lehnte sich zu einem Kuss hinab.

„Keine Sorge, den hatte ich“, bestätigte Leonard und setzte sich auf. „Ich geh mich mal waschen.“

„Gute Idee.“ Jim folgte ihm ins Badezimmer.

Als sie beide gewaschen waren, sah Leonard im Spiegel Jim, der hinter ihm stand und sein Spiegelbild gründlich betrachtete. „Was siehst du an?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Mann.

„Dich, Bones. Ich sehe einfach nur dich an“, sagte er und schlang von hinten die Arme um Leonard, legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des anderen.

Leonard lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht an Jims.

Für einen gedehnten Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position, dann sah Jim wieder auf und in den Spiegel, wo sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen. „Ich liebe dich“, kam es dann plötzlich für beide sehr unerwartet über Jims Lippen.

Leonard hielt den Atem an. Er blinzelte ungläubig. Hatte Jim das eben wirklich gesagt oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Leonard sah das Spiegelbild genau an. Unsicherheit lag in Jims Blick, dann begann er etwas verlegen zu lächeln. Schnell wandte sich Leonard zu ihm um, um ihn richtig ansehen zu können. Das Herz schlug ihm so schnell in der Brust, das er glaubte es müsse jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben. „Und ich liebe dich“, entgegnete er und küsste Jim, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Jim geglaubt, das Falsche gesagt zu haben. Es im falschen Moment gesagt zu haben. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt diese drei Worte auszusprechen. Selbst wenn er bis zum heutigen Tag die Befürchtung in sich getragen hatte, dass ihre Beziehung auf Dauer nicht funktionieren konnte, so war er sich jetzt dafür umso sicherer, dass Leonard für ihn der Richtige war. Und Leonard sollte wissen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

In dieser Nacht wollte es McCoy absolut nicht gelingen einzuschlafen und das obwohl er vollkommen erschöpft war. Jim lag in seiner Armbeuge und atmete so flach und gleichmäßig, dass Bones glaubte er würde schlafen. Die geflüsterte Frage, die die Stille der Nacht plötzlich durchbracht, belehrte Leonard jedoch eines besseren. „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht schlafe?“, fragte Leonard ebenso leise zurück.

„Wenn du schläfst schnarchst du ganz leise.“

Leonard lachte sanft. „Ach ja? Na ja, muss wohl so sein.“

„Also?“

Leonard überlegte einen Moment. „Mir gehen nur die letzten Ereignisse durch den Kopf. Das mit uns. Das kleine Abenteuer mit den Romulanern. Der Anruf von Jocelyn. Spock.“

„Du solltest versuchen abzuschalten, Bones.“

Dieser seufzte. „Das weiß ich auch. Aber in den letzten Wochen gelingt mir das zunehmend schlechter.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Mir will auch nicht aus dem Kopf, was du mir gesagt hast, als ich dir von Joanna erzählte.“

„Dass du sie an Bord holen sollst?“

„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Leonard so leise, dass Jim es kaum hörte. „Was könnte ich einem Kind bieten? Schau dir unser Leben doch mal an.“

„Willst du sie nicht um dich haben?“ Jim drehte sich auf die Ellbogen. Das schwache Licht, der am Fenster über dem Bett vorbeiziehenden Sterne erleuchtete den Raum gerade genug, dass er Leonards Gesichtszüge erkannte.

„Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob ich wirklich ihr Vater bin. Und selbst wenn, bin ich nur ihr biologischer Vater. Sie kennt mich nicht. Und ich kenne sie nicht. Ich habe keine emotionale Bindung zu ihr.“

„Dann wirst du Jocelyns Wunsch nachkommen und die Papiere unterzeichnen, Bones? Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher? Wenn du das Recht aufgibst, kannst du es nicht wieder einfordern. Wenn du unterschreibst und dieser andere Kerl Joanna adoptiert und ihr rechtmäßiger Vater wird, gibst du jedes Recht auf ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein.“

„Während meiner Gefangenschaft bei den Romulanern habe ich gründlich darüber nachgedacht, Jim. Und ich möchte sie nicht zu mir holen. Hier wäre sie in Gefahr. Sie wäre unter Fremden. Und ich habe nicht das Recht sie aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld zu reißen, nur weil ich ihr Erzeuger bin.“

„Sie hätte trotzdem immer nur einen Stiefvater. Einen Stiefvater, Bones.“

Leonard strich liebevoll über Jims Wange und verharrte einen Moment. „Ich weiß, dass du Parallelen ziehst. Du siehst dein Leben, das sich in Joannas wiederholt. Aber nicht alle Stiefväter sind wie Frank, Jim.“

Jim schloss die Augen. Bones hatte recht. Er hatte so verdammt recht. Aber was, wenn auch nur die kleinste Gefahr bestand, dass dieser Typ doch wie Frank war? Was, wenn er dem Mädchen kein guter Vater sein würde? Wenn er sie schlecht behandeln oder ihr wehtun würde?

„Ich kann Joanna kein Vater sein und damit irgendwie wieder gut machen, dass du keinen Vater hattest. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Teil deiner Vergangenheit irgendwie berichtigen, aber das kann ich nicht, Jim. Und es würde nichts daran ändern, wenn ich auf mein Vaterschaftsrecht bestehe“, sagte Leonard schließlich sanft.

Jim sah ihn für einen Moment an und legte sich schließlich wieder rücklings neben Leonard. „Ich hoffe, du bereust deine Entscheidung nicht eines Tages, Bones. Das hoffe ich wirklich.“

„Das hoffe ich ebenfalls, Jim“, flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Und diese Hoffnung war alles, was er in Bezug auf Joanna hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

 

„Ich bevorzuge es an Bord zu bleiben“, erklärte Spock und fand sich einer hochgezogenen Braue Kirks gegenüber.

Der Captain atmete verständnisvoll durch. Spock konnte sich, solange er auf dem Schiff war zurückziehen und sich in Ruhe seiner Meditation widmen. Nach dem Bisschen, was Bones ihm erzählt hatte, brauchte sein vulkanischer Erster Offizier dringend ein paar entspannte Tage. Und wenn für ihn Entspannung bedeutete auf dem Schiff die Stellung zu halten, dann war das eben so. „Einverstanden. Wird Uhura bei Ihnen bleiben?“

Spock deutete ein Nicken an. „Ich hatte ihr zwar nahe gelegt, ihre Familie zu besuchen, aber…“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, was Kirk etwas seltsam fand. Abermals zuckte eine Augenbraue des Captains fragend in die Höhe. „Ich habe den Eindruck sie möchte mich nicht allein lassen.“

Ein kleines Grinsen huschte durch Kirks Züge. „Kann ich verstehen, Spock. Sie liebt sie eben und macht sich Sorgen um Sie.“

Spock sah sich auf der Brücke um. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an der schwarzen Schönheit hängen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß und ihrer Arbeit nachging. Doch auch wenn sie beschäftigt wirkte, bezweifelte der Halbvulkanier nicht, dass sie jedes Wort mithörte. „Dafür besteht jedoch kein Anlass. Ich fühle mich wieder besser.“

Kirk erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und bot ihn Spock an, dieser zog es jedoch vor stehen zu bleiben. „Das freut mich zu hören, Spock. Ich finde es jedenfalls gut, dass Sie auf die Enterprise aufpassen werden. So kann Scotty sich vielleicht ein paar Tage in den Highlands herumtreiben oder was auch immer seiner Definition von Amüsement entspricht. Und Sie können ungehindert in trauter Zweisamkeit“, bei diesen Worten schweifte Kirks Blick zu Uhura hinüber und Spocks Augen folgten ihm, „ein paar romantische Tage für sich haben.“

Spocks Blick kehrte abrupt zu Kirk zurück. Beinahe forschend musterte der Halbvulkanier seinen Captain.

„Was ist Spock? Ich weiß doch, dass Sie ganz vernarrt in Uhura sind und das ist auch absolut in Ordnung. Sie brauchen vor mir nicht den emotionslosen, stets korrekten Vulkanier spielen. Ich weiß doch, was in Ihnen vorgeht.“ Abermals schenkte Kirk ihm ein nonchalantes Grinsen.

„Der Doktor sollte lernen den Mund zu halten“, flüsterte Spock so leise, dass er sicher sein konnte nur Kirk würde ihn verstehen.

„Was hat Bones damit zu tun?“, wollte Kirk sichtlich erstaunt wissen und glaubte einen Hauch von Zorn in Spocks dunklen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

Spock rief sich selbst wieder zur Ruhe und atmete tief durch.

„Hören Sie, Spock“, begann Kirk nach einem gedehnten Moment und legte seinem Ersten Offizier eine Hand auf den Arm, „ich brauche nicht Bones, um zu sehen, was zwischen Ihnen und Uhura los ist. Ein Blinder könnte das sehen.“

Noch immer brachte Spock keinen Ton heraus und blickte nur wieder zu Uhura hinüber, ehe er erneut Kirk fixierte. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch dem Kolinahr unterziehen und allen Emotionen entsagen sollen. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Kein Vulkanier würde jemals wieder Suraks Weg, dem Pfad der Erleuchtung folgen können. Er würde eine andere Lösung finden müssen, mit dem emotionalen Aufruhr zurrecht zu kommen, der in ihm herrschte. Vielleicht – und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er diesen Gedanken wirklich hegte – hatte Dr. McCoy Recht und es war an der Zeit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit war das Risiko einer Ablehnung einzugehen. Er fühlte sich nicht in der emotionalen Verfassung gerade jetzt mit einer negativen Antwort fertig zu werden.

Kirk entging nicht, dass Spock zunehmend nervöser zu werden schien. Niemandem sonst auf der Brücke fiel das auf, aber Kirk hatte gelernt die winzigen Gefühlsregungen in Spock zu lesen. Spock sah aus, als klappe er jeden Augenblick zusammen. „Spock, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Kann ich Sie privat sprechen, Captain?“, fragte Spock ohne den Blick von Uhura zu nehmen.

Kirk nickte und verzichtete diesmal darauf Spock zu bitten, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. „Sicher, Spock“, erwiderte er dann und zeigte Richtung Bereitschaftsraum. „Folgen Sie mir.“

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Spock und augenscheinlich schien eine Last von seinen Schultern zu fallen. Kirk konnte nicht anders und lächelte sanft. „Was ist los, Spock? So hab ich Sie ja noch nie gesehen.“

Spock atmete tief durch. „Es fällt mir zunehmend schwer meine Gefühle für Nyota zu kontrollieren“, gestand er und sah Kirk beinahe hilfesuchend an. „Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter schlafe ich kaum, wie Ihnen unzweifelhaft bekannt ist.“ Kirk nickte ihm zu und lehnte sich an die Kante seines Schreibtisches. Spock blieb in unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür stehen, als brauche er die Gewissheit einer schnellen Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Ich dachte, Bones hat einen Weg gefunden, Ihnen zu helfen“, warf Kirk vorsichtig ein und hoffte, dass er McCoy damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Spock nickte nur und legte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken ineinander. „Das ist korrekt. Doch es wird wohl noch eine gewisse Zeit dauern, bis ich meine Gefühle gänzlich unter Kontrolle habe.“

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, Spock. Sie sind nun mal kein reinrassiger Vulkanier. Daher haben Sie vielleicht mehr Probleme mit all dem Erlebten fertig zu werden. Es hätte mich ehrlich gesagt überrascht, wenn die Zerstörung Vulkans und der Tod Ihrer Mutter einfach an Ihnen abgeprallt wäre.“ Spock hob ein wenig das Kinn. Offensichtlich teilte er Kirks Meinung nicht. Er zog es vor seine Emotionen perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Spock. Ich respektiere Ihre Lebensweise. Vulkanier sind ein sehr stolzes Volk und gerade jetzt wünschen Sie sich vielleicht mehr denn je dazu zu gehören, um den Neuaufbau Ihrer Gesellschaft zu unterstützen. Aber Sie dürfen das nicht forcieren, Spock. Sie müssen Ihrer menschlichen Hälfte gestatten die letzten Monate zu verarbeiten, damit Ihr vulkanischer Verstand wieder in Einklang mit dem menschlichen funktionieren kann.“

Spock stand reglos da und dachte über Kirks Worte nach. Nach einer Weile schien er zu nicken, aber es war eine so schwache Bewegung, dass Kirk sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie sich vielleicht nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Was ist, wenn… wenn es mir nicht gelingt? Wenn ich nie wieder der Mann sein werde… in den sich Nyota verliebt hat.“

„Oh Spock“, sagte Kirk und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „wieso reden Sie nicht mit ihr über Ihre Sorgen?“

Erneut legte sich nachdenkliches Schweigen über die beiden.

„Spock?“ Der Vulkanier wandte beschämt den Blick ab. Kirk machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Arm. Spock hatte Dank Nyota längst aufgehört gewisse Körperkontakte zu hinterfragen. „Sie liebt den Mann in Ihnen, nicht nur den Vulkanier. Ja, sie hat sich wegen Ihrer vulkanischen Natur, Ihrer natürlichen Reserviertheit in Sie verliebt, aber sie liebt ebenso die menschliche Seite an Ihnen. Die Seite, die Zuneigung zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Sie wird sich schon nicht von Ihnen trennen, nur weil Sie sich im Moment nicht hundertprozentig im Griff haben.“

„Woraus folgern Sie diesen Schluss?“

„Ganz einfach, Spock. Weil ich meinen Respekt vor Ihnen ebenfalls nicht verloren habe. Das ist menschlich. Wir sind nicht in der Lage Gefühle einfach auszuknipsen wie eine Lampe. Sie stehen etwas neben sich, ja. Aber Ihr Verstand ist dennoch der Alte. Sie sind dennoch ein herausragender Offizier. Und wenn ich Sie nach wie vor als den besten Ersten Offizier ansehe, den ich mir vorstellen kann, dann wird Uhura Sie sicherlich noch weniger einfach vor die Tür setzen.“ Kirk machte eine Pause, als Spock aussah, als müsse er das Gehörte verarbeiten. „Sie sind ein Hybride, Spock. Lernen Sie damit zu leben.“

Noch ehe Spock etwas erwidern konnte, erklang Sulus Stimme durch das Interkom. „Captain, wir erreichen die Erde in etwa zwanzig Minuten.“

„Verstanden, Sulu. Kirk Ende.“ Kirk sah noch einmal zu Spock. „Sind wir fertig?“

Der Erste Offizier nickte. „Ja, Jim. Danke.“

„Schon gut, Spock. Dafür hat man doch Freunde“, sagte Kirk zufrieden, klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf den Oberarm und kehrte auf die Brücke zurück.

 

***

McCoy stand wie angewurzelt vor dem typischen Südstaatenhaus, das einmal ihm gehört hatte. Er hatte dieses Haus geliebt. Die helle, beinahe weiße Fassade, die kleine Ligusterhecke, die den Vorgarten umgab. Er hatte einige sehr schöne Stunden zusammen mit Jocelyn auf der Veranda verbracht und für einen winzigen Augenblick fragte er sich, wie ihm all das hatte entgleiten können?

Kirk stand neben ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und betrachtete ebenfalls das Haus. „Sieht aus wie ein zu Materie gewordenes Klischee.“

McCoy warf ihm von der Seite einen zornigen Blick zu. „Das war mal mein Haus, also behalt gefälligst deine Meinung für dich.“

Überrascht von dem scharfen Ton in Bones Stimme, sah Kirk ihn an. „Ok, nicht gleich schießen, Mann.“ Ein bisschen war er neidisch, dass Bones einmal ein so hübsches Haus besessen hatte. Wenn er an die schreckliche Hütte dachte, in der er selbst aufgewachsen war, kam ihm dieses Haus hier wie ein Schloss vor. „Willst du nicht klingeln?“

Die Zähne aufeinander mahlend starrte McCoy weiterhin das Haus an. Kirk gab ihm einen leichten Schubs. „Lass das, Jim“, fauchte der Arzt.

„Wenn sie versucht dich zu beißen, werde ich sie aufhalten, versprochen“, feixte Kirk. „Komm schon, bring es hinter dich.“

McCoy spürte, wie eine ungewohnte Panik in ihm aufstieg. Es war beinahe so schlimm, wie seine Aviophobie. Er begann nervös seine Finger zu kneten. Kirk legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Was ist los?“

McCoy schüttelte nur den Kopf, unfähig sich zu artikulieren. Im selben Moment, als Kirk ihn in die Arme schließen wollte, erklang eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und er versteifte sich.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Leonard.“

Kirk ließ die Hände sinken und drehte sich zu der Stimme herum. Jocelyn war keineswegs, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte herrliches, langes blondes Haar, das in einer schönen Flechtfrisur arrangiert war. Ihre Figur war tadellos und wurde von dem blauen, mit zarten Blümchen gemusterten Kleid umschmeichelt. Wieso nur hatte er eine schwarzhaarige, buckelige alte Hexe erwartet zu sehen?

„Hallo, Jocelyn“, grüßte McCoy seine Ex steif, kaum dass er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Die Frau kam gänzlich aus der halbgeöffneten Haustür und ein Stück die Veranda herab. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerte ihr Haar wie pures Gold, fand Kirk. Sie war unglaublich attraktiv.

„Du hast Verstärkung mitgebracht“, stellte Jocelyn fest und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Kirk, ehe sie wieder McCoy mit ihren fast schon eisigen blauen Augen taxierte.

Endlich besann sich McCoy wieder seiner Manieren. „Darf ich dir meinen Captain, James T. Kirk vorstellen. Captain, dies ist meine Exfrau Jocelyn.“

Captain. Ja, er war sein Captain. Aber wieso stellte er ihn nicht als Freund vor? Jim versuchte nicht allzu verletzt auszusehen und lächelte die blonde Schönheit an, ehe er seine Hand hinstreckte. „Ich hab viel von Ihnen gehört“, sagte er dann und versuchte zwanglos zu klingen.

„Das glaub ich“, erwiderte Jocelyn honigsüß. „Sie sind also der Wunderknabe über den die Medien ständig berichten.“ Kirk nickte ein wenig verlegen. „Danke, dass Sie die Erde gerettet haben.“

Kirk straffte die Schultern. So fies schien sie gar nicht zu sein, wie Bones sie immer hingestellt hatte. „Nichts zu danken“, erwiderte er strahlend.

„Wo ist das Kind?“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren und drängte sich in das Gespräch, das ihm viel zu freundlich erschien. „Ich brauche nur eine kleine Blutprobe. Und bis morgen hab ich dann das Ergebnis.“

Jocelyn löste langsam ihren Blick von Kirk und wandte sich ihrem Exmann zu. Dann rief sie mit ungewöhnlich warmer Stimme über ihre Schulter: „Joanna, Liebes, kommst du mal bitte?“

Kurz darauf hörten sie leises Gepolter, als das Kind die Treppen herunter hüpfte und zu ihrer Mutter eilte. Ihr dunkles braunes Haar war zu zwei kleinen frechen Zöpfen gebunden. Sie trug eine Puppe bei sich, die sie fest an sich drückte, als sie sich an die Hüfte ihrer Mutter schmiegte. Sie blickte schüchtern zu den beiden fremden Männern auf.

McCoy verschlug es die Sprache. Im Bruchteil einer einzigen Sekunde wusste er, dass ein Test überflüssig sein würde. Das Mädchen hatte eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, die er nicht leugnen konnte. Und was noch schlimmer war, er verliebte sich sofort in ihr schüchternes Lächeln. Sie war eindeutig seine kleine Tochter.

„Hi, Kleines“, grüßte McCoy sie liebevoll und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Bist du der Doktor?“

McCoy sah zu Jocelyn auf, die nickte. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass heute jemand kommen und ihr etwas Blut abnehmen würde.“ Ihr strenger Blick verriet McCoy, dass Joanna nur das Nötigste gesagt worden war. Sie wusste nicht, dass es hierbei um einen Vaterschaftstest ging. Geschweige denn, dass sie eben ihren Vater kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ja, der bin ich“, sagte McCoy und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Joanna ergriff sie und schüttelte sie leicht. McCoy blieb beinahe das Herz stehen und es kostete ihn sämtliche Willenskraft, das Kind nicht in eine innige Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Wir wollen nachher noch ausgehen. Wäre also schön, wenn du jetzt tust, weshalb du gekommen bist, damit wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen können“, unterbrach Jocelyn den Moment so jäh, dass es sich für McCoy anfühlte als hätte sie eisiges Wasser über ihm ausgeschüttet.

„Tut das weh?“, fragte Joanna etwas ängstlich und drückte ihre Puppe noch ein wenig näher an die kleine Brust.

„Nein“, versicherte Leonard seiner Tochter und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein.“ Joanna trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt ihm den Arm hin. McCoy zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich dazu aufraffte ihr mit zitternden Fingern Blut abzunehmen. „Schon fertig“, ließ er sie wissen und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du bist der beste Doktor auf der ganzen Welt“, ließ sie ihn wissen. „Ich hab gar nichts gemerkt.“

Leonard lächelte sie warmherzig an.

„Also“, sagte plötzlich Jocelyn. „Dann wäre das ja erledigt.“

McCoy fühlte sich außerstande die Augen von Joanna zu lösen. Und als er sich schließlich hochstemmte, bohrte sich Jocelyns eisiger Blick in ihn. Ohne ihre Tochter anzusehen sagte sie: „Liebes, geh dich umziehen. Daddy wird bald kommen, dann gehen wir los.“

„Ok, Mommy.“ Joanna sah nochmals die beiden Männer an. „Auf wiedersehen“, sagte sie dann höflich ehe sie zurück ins Haus verschwand.

McCoy spürte heißen Zorn in sich aufwallen. Daddy. Ihr Daddy war längst da! Er war so wütend auf Jocelyn wie schon lange nicht mehr und der unbändige Wunsch ihr eine Ohrfeige zu geben, schien sich kaum noch unterdrücken zu lassen.

„Lass mich wissen, wenn du dein Testergebnis hast, Leonard“, wandte sie sich frostig an ihren Exmann, „Damit ich die Unterlagen fertig machen lassen kann.“ Dann wandte sich Jocelyn wieder mit einem Lächeln an Kirk. „Auf Wiedersehen, Captain“, sagte sie so scheißfreundlich, dass McCoy sich wunderte wie sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen derart die Stimmung wechseln konnte.

Kaum, dass Jocelyn ins Haus zurückgehrt war, stupste Kirk ihn von der Seite an. „Lieber Himmel, was für eine Frau.“

„Das ist keine Frau. Das ist ein Dämon in der Gestalt einer Frau.“

„Sie ist bildschön.“

„Das ist nur Tarnung für ihre schwarze Seele. Dieses elende Miststück…“

„Ich schätze, das ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, oder?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig und entschied den Spaß beiseite zu lassen. Offenbar war Bones reichlich durcheinander.

„Joanna ist mein Kind“, stellte Leonard klar und bemühte sich die Schultern zu straffen. „Das hier“, er sah sich die kleine Blutkanüle an, „ist nur Formsache. Ich spüre, dass Joanna meine Tochter ist und ich werde einen Scheißdreck tun mein Kind einfach so aufzugeben. Dieses Weibstück wird mich noch kennen lernen.“


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

 

„Hast du Lust auf einen Drink?“, fragte Jim und sah hoffnungsvoll zu Bones, dem er an diesem Nachmittag noch nicht ein einziges, simples Lächeln hatte abringen können. „Wir könnten unserer alten Stammkneipe einen Besuch abstatten.“

McCoy seufzte und starrte auf das Gebäude hinter sich, das sie gerade verlassen hatten. Dort drin würde die nächsten Stunden irgendwer seinen und Joannas genetischen Code zerpflücken und miteinander vergleichen. Er hätte diese Untersuchung nur allzu gern selbst vorgenommen, aber aus Gesetzesgründen durfte er seinen eigenen Vaterschaftstest nicht vornehmen. Er rieb sich müde die Augen und sah dann Jim an. „Ein Spaziergang wäre mir lieber.“

„Okay, dann lass uns spazieren gehen“, stimmte Jim zu.

McCoy führte sie Richtung Pier. Er hatte viele Stunden hier verbracht, wann immer Jim ihn für eine neue Eroberung in ihrem Stammlokal zurückgelassen hatte. Im Grunde war es genauso eine schlechte Idee zum Pier zu gehen, wie in die Stammkneipe. Es weckte Erinnerungen in McCoy, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Er wollte so viel vergessen, was hier auf der Erde vorgefallen war. 

Jetzt war er wieder auf der Erde und wieder schien ihn seine Vergangenheit zu jagen und einzuholen. Was er dringend brauchte, waren schöne Erinnerungen an die Erde. Wie der Tag, an dem er Jim zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Er wollte endlich, dass die positiven Momente überwogen. Vielleicht auch ein Grund, weshalb er sich wünschte, dass Joanna tatsächlich sein Kind war. Er wollte wieder etwas haben, das er hier auf der Erde lieben konnte. Jemanden, auf den er sich freuen konnte, wenn er heimkehrte. Und vielleicht jemanden, der sich auf ihn freute.

Jim war im All sein Zuhause. Er sah wie gut es Jim tat neue Welten zu entdecken und neue Zivilisationen. Und er wünschte sich diese Abenteuer mit Jim genießen zu können, sich neuen Herausforderungen zu stellen, medizinische Wunder zu vollbringen. Er musste wieder den lebensfrohen Teil seines Selbst finden, das er irgendwann während seiner Trennung von Jocelyn in zuviel Alkohol und Selbstmitleid ertränkt hatte. Nur, was wenn Jim ihn dann nicht mehr liebte? Jim kannte ihn nur misanthropisch. 

„Geht es dir gut?“ Jim sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen von der Seite an und lächelte sanft, aber McCoy konnte ihm ansehen, dass er etwas unsicher war.

Sie hatten den Pier erreicht und sahen aufs Meer hinaus. Es war ein angenehm warmer und klarer Tag. Einer jener seltenen Tage, an welchem die Küstenregion nicht im Nebel versank. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, wenn ich keine gute Gesellschaft bin.“

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“ Jim legte einen Arm um seine Taille und Bones schmiegte sich leicht an ihn, während sie gemeinsam auf den Pazifik blickten.

„Mir kam nur der Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht endlich wieder einen Grund haben werde, gerne hierher zu kommen. Falls sich herausstellt, dass Joanna tatsächlich mein Kind ist, meine ich. Es mag lächerlich klingen, aber ich wünsche mir das wirklich. Nach meiner Trennung von Jocelyn hatte ich den Wunsch nach einem Kind vollkommen vergessen. Es schien mir nicht mehr möglich. Aber jetzt…“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Außerdem vermisse ich es am Pier entlang zu spazieren und meinen Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Ich vermisse echte, frische Luft und Sonne und Wind und selbst Regen. Ich vermisse all die kleinen Dinge, die wir auf der Enterprise nicht haben. Und ich möchte wieder gerne hierher kommen und nicht nur die Schatten der Vergangenheit mit der Erde verbinden. Ich will endlich wieder schöne Erinnerungen hier sammeln.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Jim gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Mir gefällt hier vor allem, dass wir einfach wir sein können. An Bord der Enterprise kann ich dich nie spontan so in die Arme nehmen und küssen.“

„Wohl kaum. Aber dafür gibt es Quartiere. Ich muss mein Liebesleben auch nicht vor anderen ausleben. Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen.“

„Damit hat das für mich auch nichts zu tun. Aber ich zeige den anderen manchmal gerne, dass du mir gehörst.“ Jim lächelte und endlich, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, erwiderte Bones es.

„So, du denkst du besitzt mich?“

„Oh ja, du gehörst mir allein“, sagte Jim und drückte Bones rücklings an das Geländer, um ihn dann innig zu küssen.

„Ich enttäusche dich nur ungern“, sagte Bones und drückte Jim ein bisschen von sich, „aber bald gehöre ich vielleicht auch diesem süßen kleinen Mädchen in Georgia.“

Jim hob eine Augenbraue und verfiel einen Moment ins Grübeln, ehe er die Schultern zuckte und schließlich lächelte. „Hm“, machte er dann, „mit ihr würde ich dich teilen. Aber mit sonst niemandem.“

„Danke“, sagte Bones und schlang seine Arme um Jim.

„Wofür?“, fragte dieser leise.

„Dafür, dass du bist wie du bist und meine trüben Gedanken ablenkst. Genau das hab ich gebraucht.“

„Jederzeit, Bones.“ Und damit küsste Jim ihn erneut. Und es kümmerte ihn absolut nicht, dass ein altes Ehepaar, das zufällig vorbei kam, sie entsetzt beobachtete und kopfschüttelnd von dannen zog.

***

Auf der Enterprise bekam Spock zum selben Zeitpunkt fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er sich den schlimmsten Alptraum eines jeden Mannes ausmalte, der seiner großen Liebe einen Antrag machte und ein ‚Nein’ zur Antwort bekam. Natürlich war es unlogisch sich derartige Szenarien vorzustellen, aber er kam nicht dagegen an und schob diesen Umstand auf seine schwächere, menschliche Hälfte.

„Wow“, hörte er plötzlich Nyotas Stimme hinter sich, als sie sein Quartier betrat und all die Kerzen entdeckte. Das Licht aus dem Korridor warf für einige Sekunden einen weißen Keil in das ansonsten verdunkelte Quartier. „Das müssen an die hundert Kerzen sein, Spock.“ Das Schott glitt zischend hinter Uhura zu. Dunkle Schatten tanzten mit den Flammen der Kerzen im Einklang und ließen den Raum in angenehmen Rot- und Brauntönen erscheinen.

„Hundert und fünf“, korrigierte er ihre Schätzung flüsternd und räusperte sich.

„Es sieht umwerfend aus.“ Sie kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. „Was ist der Anlass?“ Dass er die Kerzen nicht zum Zweck einer Meditation aufgestellt hatte, war ihr anhand von mehreren Faktoren sofort bewusst. Erstens waren sie exakt zu diesem Zeitpunkt verabredet und Spock würde schon allein deshalb nicht gerade jetzt noch meditieren. Zweitens waren es ungefähr hundert Kerzen zuviel. Spock nutzte für seine Meditation selten mehr als drei bis fünf Kerzen. Und drittens stand ein romantisch gedeckter Esstisch genau an der Stelle, wo sich sonst lediglich Spocks Schreibtisch befand.

„Du bist der Anlass“, sagte Spock wie selbstverständlich und entlockte Nyota ein erneutes Lächeln. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. Er hatte nie zuvor versucht eine romantische Situation zu schaffen und hoffte, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. „Es ist lange her, dass wir Zeit füreinander hatten. Entspannt und abseits von Sorgen, meine ich.“ Sie nickte und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, in die er sich schmiegte und seinen Augen einen Moment erlaubte sich zu schließen, ehe er die Frau vor sich wieder ansah. „Ich hatte große … Angst um dich“, gestand er dann und sie beide wussten, dass er auf ihre kürzliche Entführung anspielte. Dann nahm Spock ihre Hände in seine. Er hatte bis nach dem Essen warten wollen. Hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sie zu fragen, während er ihr Lieblingsdessert servierte. Und plötzlich schien sein ursprünglicher Plan nicht mehr wichtig. „Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen, Nyota.“

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, während sie ihn nur unsicher anlächelte. Sie wagte nicht etwas zu sagen. Er liebte es, dass sie ihm stets Zeit ließ über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Sie legte so unglaublich viel Geduld an den Tag, dass es ihm zuweilen unwirklich erschien. Letztlich war er einfach nur dankbar, denn ihre Geduld war mit ein Grund, weshalb er so tiefe Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte.

„Ich“, sagte er dann und atmete tief durch, während er behutsam eine Hand von ihren löste und etwas aus seiner Hosentasche fischte. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, doch er bemühte sich nach außen so gelassen zu erscheinen, wie sonst auch. Nyotas Blick fiel auf den kleinen Ring, den er zwischen ihnen empor hielt. Sie starrte den Ring an und hörte auf zu atmen. Ob bewusst, oder unbewusst vermochte Spock nicht zu sagen. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du meine Frau wirst. Ich liebe dich, Nyota.“

Als sie ihren Blick von dem Ring löste und Spock wieder ansah, lösten sich Tränen von ihren langen schwarzen Wimpern. Er hatte es falsch formuliert, dachte er dann. Er war es falsch angegangen. Offensichtlich war sie nicht glücklich über seine Worte. Vielleicht, überlegte Spock dann fieberhaft, musste er seine Strategie überdenken. Er hatte gelesen, dass irdische Männer vor ihren Frauen knieten, um ihre Verehrung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Und so sank er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken vor ihr auf die Knie. „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?“

Das war ihr Spock, der da vor ihr auf den Knien war und zu ihr herauf blickte als sei sie eine Göttin. Uhura konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten niemals direkt über ihre Gefühle gesprochen. Sein Antrag kam vollkommen unerwartet. „Ja“, hauchte sie nichtsdestotrotz und weitere Freudentränen lösten sich von ihren Wimpern als sie Spock wieder heraufzog. Selbst wenn dies nur ein Traum war, so war es der schönste, den sie je hatte und sie wollte nicht wieder aufwachen. „Ja, ich will deine Frau werden“, sagte sie erneut und dann steckte er ihr den Ring an den Finger. Sie sah ihm dabei zu, konnte es aber immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Ja, natürlich war sie sich dessen bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihm viel bedeutete. Dennoch hatte sie tief im Innern immer befürchtet, dass er sich irgendwann entscheiden würde eine Vulkanierin zu heiraten.

Als Spock sie dann küsste, lösten sich ihre letzten Zweifel zusammen mit seinen in Wohlgefallen auf. Dies war definitiv kein Traum.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

 

Jocelyn öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit, als McCoy am nächsten Tag zu ihr kam. Sie sah ihn an, wie einen Fremden, dem sie nicht erlauben wollte, ihr Haus zu betreten. McCoy konnte nicht glauben, wie weit es zwischen ihnen gekommen war. Wie unendlich tief ihr Hass ging. Nicht einmal für Joanna konnte sie ihm ein Mindestmaß an Freundlichkeit entgegen bringen. Und einmal mehr fragte sich McCoy, wie er sich jemals in diese Frau hatte verlieben können? War es tatsächlich allein seine Schuld, dass sie so geworden war? Hatte er sie dermaßen verletzt?

„Wo hast du deinen Captain gelassen?“, fragte sie honigsüß und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über seine Schulter blicken zu können.

McCoy gefiel nicht, wie sie das Wort Captain betonte. Als wäre es nur ein Euphemismus für Geliebter. Ja, Jim war inzwischen weit mehr als nur sein bester Freund und sein Captain. Aber das konnte Jocelyn doch nicht wissen. Versteckte er seine Gefühle für Jim wirklich so schlecht? „Er hat zu tun. Und das hier geht auch nur uns beide etwas an“, raunte McCoy. Jim hatte tatsächlich zu tun. Er traf sich mit Pike. Und McCoy war froh darüber, auch wenn er jetzt etwas Rückendeckung durchaus begrüßen würde. Es war von immenser Wichtigkeit, dass er diese Sache allein mit Jocelyn klärte. Es betraf schließlich sie beide und ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Jim hatte damit absolut nichts zu tun.

„Und, hast du dein Ergebnis?“, fragte Jocelyn, hob eine Braue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich möchte das ungern zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen.“

„Da gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen, Leonard. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich sieht und anfängt Fragen zu stellen.“

McCoy reckte das Kinn und reichte ihr einen Umschlag. Jocelyn nahm ihn entgegen und zog einige Dokumente heraus. „Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass sie deine Tochter ist.“

„Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, hatte ich Grund genug dir zu misstrauen“, erwiderte McCoy brüsk.

Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Ich dir? Du hast mir gesagt, dass du dich von mir trennen willst, Leonard, als ich gerade ein paar Wochen schwanger war! Joanna ist das Resultat für unseren Versuch unsere Ehe zu retten. Und jetzt lässt du dich von deinem sogenannten Captain flachlegen! Entschuldige, wenn ich das ein wenig anders sehe als du. Und ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter erfährt, dass ihr Vater ein Schwanzlutscher ist.“

McCoy sah rot. Seine Hände ballten sich an seiner Seite zu Fäusten. Es war scheinbar wirklich offensichtlich, dass Jim sein Partner war. Er hätte ihn nicht mitbringen dürfen. Er hätte… er hätte Vieles anders machen müssen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Jocelyn schlagen. Hart. Er wollte ihr seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen. Aber er dachte an das kleine Mädchen, das irgendwo hinter Jocelyn in dem Haus war und das er nicht erschrecken wollte. Also riss er sich zusammen, auch wenn es ihn seine ganze Kraft kostete, und besann sich seiner guten Manieren. „Es tut mir leid. Das habe ich dir damals schon gesagt und das meinte ich auch so. Ich meine es auch jetzt noch so, Jocelyn. Aber dieses kleine Mädchen da drin ist auch meine Tochter und ich werde mein Recht ihr ein Vater zu sein nicht aufgeben, nur weil du mit meiner Sexualität nicht klar kommst. Ich bin kein schlechterer Mann, nur weil ich Männer Frauen vorziehe. Und ich war dir niemals untreu. Im Gegenteil sogar, habe ich sehr viele Jahre versucht ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir aufzubauen. Und soll ich dir sagen warum ich das tat?“ Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu reagieren. „Weil ich dich liebte. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt und ich habe mir sehnlichst gewünscht der Mann sein zu können, den du in mir gesehen hast. Ich wollte dieses einfache, schöne Leben mit dir. Mit einer Familie. Unserer Familie. Aber“, sagte er dann und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, „ich konnte irgendwann nicht mehr so tun, als wäre ich dieser Mann, den wir beide sehen wollten. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr vor mir selbst verleugnen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das je verstehen wirst, Jocelyn. Aber ich gebe diese Hoffnung nicht auf. Und ich hoffe, dass Joanna eines Tages verstehen wird, warum ich aufgehört habe dich zu lieben.“

Jocelyn starrte ihn an. Einige sehr lange Augenblicke verstrichen und sie schien sich zu sammeln. McCoy wappnete sich für einen Gegenschlag ihrerseits. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie deshalb gehänselt wird. Ich will nicht, dass die Leute in der Stadt sie so ansehen, wie sie mich angesehen haben. So als wäre ich zu bedauern, Leonard. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es war hier weiterhin zu leben, nachdem du abgehauen bist. Und ich will das nicht für unsere Tochter.“

„Keiner zwingt dich hier zu leben.“

„Es ist mein Zuhause, Leonard. Ich liebe diese Stadt und ich will hier nicht weg“, sagte sie und nun schossen auch ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Bitte unterschreib die Papiere, damit ich Joanna ein normales Leben bieten kann.“

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann mein Kind nicht aufgeben, Jocelyn und ich will es auch nicht. Sie ist das einzig Gute, was mir von unserer schönen Zeit geblieben ist. Und wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Ich bitte dich, nimm mir mein Kind nicht weg. Lass mich ihr ein Vater sein.“ Er griff nach ihren Händen und ignorierte den Umschlag, den sie nach wie vor hielt.

Er war bereit zu kämpfen. McCoy wollte es zwar nicht. Aber er würde für seine Tochter kämpfen, wenn Jocelyn ihn dazu zwingen würde. Er hatte ihr alles andere überlassen. Einfach alles, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Er war mit nichts zu Starfleet gegangen, als einem Rucksack mit Wechselwäsche, der alten Taschenuhr seines Vaters und einem Foto, das ihn mit Jocelyn zeigte und während ihrer Jahre am College aufgenommen wurde. Hier und heute war Schluss damit, dass er alles aufgab, nur um ihren Zorn zu lindern. Joanna würde er nicht aufgeben. Niemals.

Jocelyn erschrak, als sie plötzlich Joannas kleine Hände spürte, die sich von hinten um ihr rechtes Bein schlangen. Sie blickte an ihrer Mutter vorbei und sah zu McCoy auf. „Warum weint ihr?“

McCoy wischte sich sofort die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging vor Joanna in die Knie. Er wusste jedoch nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte.

„In Ordnung, du kannst reinkommen“, sagte Jocelyn dann und nahm Joanna bei der Hand. „Wir müssen dir etwas erzählen, meine Süße“, ergänzte sie dann und führte das Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer.

McCoy stand noch einen Moment in der halboffenen Tür, als er sich wieder erhoben hatte, ehe er den beiden ins Haus folgte. Er war so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Aber es hatte sich kaum verändert. Abgesehen von den vielen Bildern an den Wänden, die ihn natürlich nicht mehr zeigten.

„Ich mache euch einen Kakao“, schlug Joanna vor und ging voraus in die Küche.

„Ich mache ihr immer welchen, wenn sie traurig ist“, erklärte Jocelyn, als McCoy ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Er nickte nur und versuchte gar nicht zu hinterfragen, weshalb sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte. Es kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor und das wenngleich er seit Langem nicht mehr an Wunder glaubte. Das Gefühl in diesem Haus willkommen zu sein, überwältigte McCoy und ließ ihn sprachlos zurück. Wie in Trance folgte er seiner Tochter und Jocelyn in die Küche.

„Willst du auch Marshmallows in deinem Kakao?“, fragte Joanna dann und schaffte es mehr Kakaopulver auf die Anrichte als in die Tasse zu schütten, ehe sie Milch aufgoss.

„Gern“, sagte Jocelyn. „Zwei genügen mir aber.“

„Nein, danke“, erwiderte McCoy zur selben Zeit, „das ist ungesund und viel zu süß und…“

„Lecker“, widersprach Joanna. „Du siehst aus als brauchst du mindestens drei Stück.“

McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Ok, wenn du meinst“, gab er sich dann geschlagen und konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie furchtbar süß dieser Zuckerschock sein würde. Er würde für Wochen nichts Süßes mehr zu sich nehmen.

Die Küche sah wie ein kleines Schlachtfeld aus, als Joanna fertig war und die Tassen vor den Erwachsenen auf den Tisch stellte, ehe sie sich auf einen der freien Stühle setzte und beide erwartungsvoll ansah. „Wieso habt ihr geweint?“, fragte sie dann wieder.

Jocelyn wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie hatte Joanna schließlich viele Jahre lang die Wahrheit vorenthalten. Und sie hatte noch nicht mal mit Jeremy über ihre Entscheidung sprechen können. Sie massierte sich kreisend die Schläfen. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

„Deine Mom und ich waren mal verheiratet“, sagte McCoy und bemühte sich zu lächeln. „Wir“, fuhr er dann fort und nahm Jocelyns Hand, die sie wider erwarten nicht zurückzog, sondern festhielt, „haben aber nicht so richtig zusammen gepasst.“

„Wie Richards Eltern. Die haben sich auch scheiden lassen“, sagte Joanna und dachte an ihren Freund, mit dem sie fast täglich draußen spielte.

„Ja, Liebes, genau. Das passiert leider manchmal“, stimmte Jocelyn zu und trank von ihrem Kakao. „Hm, der ist toll geworden.“

McCoy versuchte seinen daraufhin auch, hätte sich aber aufgrund der Süße am liebsten geweigert die Flüssigkeit tatsächlich runterzuschlucken. Jim würde dieses Gebräu sicher lieben, schoss es ihm dann in den Sinn.

„Willst du jetzt lieber wieder den Doktor heiraten?“, fragte Joanna ihre Mutter.

Jocelyn lachte sanft. McCoy hatte dieses Lachen lange nicht mehr gehört. Er hatte es mehr vermisst, als er je zugeben würde. „Nein“, antwortete Jocelyn und warf McCoy einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Das wollen wir nicht. Ich liebe Jeremy und wir drei sind eine Familie. Aber“, sagte sie dann und machte eine Pause, um erneut einen Blick mit McCoy zu tauschen, der ihr zunickte, „Jeremy ist nicht dein leiblicher Vater.“

Joanna sah sie verständnislos an. Mit ihren knapp fünf Jahren war ihr nicht klar, was ihre Mutter versuchte zu sagen.

„Ich bin dein Vater, Joanna“, sagte McCoy dann und versuchte das wilde Pochen seines Herzens zu ignorieren.

„Ich habe zwei Väter?“

„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Jocelyn, stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging zu Joanna hinüber. Als sie vor ihr in die Hocke ging, nahm sie die Hände ihrer Tochter in die eigenen. „Jeremy will genauso dein Dad sein, wie Leonard hier. Ist das okay für dich, Kleines?“

„Muss ich jetzt hier wegziehen?“

„Nein“, sagte McCoy und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Doktor auf einem Raumschiff, weißt du. Ich kann dich dahin nicht mitnehmen, auch wenn ich es gerne würde.“

„Gut“, sagte sie und McCoy hob verwundert die Brauen. „Ich will hier nicht weg“, erklärte Joanna. „Kann ich deinen Kakao haben?“, fragte sie dann McCoy. „Du magst ihn eh nicht.“

Er schmunzelte. „Was hat mich verraten?“

„Als du ihn probiert hast, hast du ausgesehen wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich Bauchweh hab und Kamillentee trinken muss.“

McCoy lachte und schob ihr die Tasse zu.

„Sie hat dein Mundwerk. Es ist schrecklich. Sie ist erst fünf und redet schon wie du.“ Jocelyn warf ihm einen Blick zu und streichelte ihrer Tochter liebevoll über das Haar, während diese den Kakao praktisch in einem Zug leerte.

„Aber sie steht auf Süßkram, ganz wie du“, erwiderte McCoy. Dieser Moment kam ihm wie ein Traum vor. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er nach Jahren des Hasses hier mit Jocelyn saß und sich tatsächlich gut fühlte. Und was noch wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass Joanna erstaunlich gut mit alle dem zurrecht kam.

„Kommst du mich dann an meinem Geburtstag besuchen und zu Thanksgiving und Weihnachten und Ostern und…“

„Langsam, Süße“, bremste Jocelyn das Kind. „Leonard wird vielleicht nicht so oft Zeit auf der Erde verbringen. Weißt du, sein Raumschiff ist manchmal sehr weit weg.“

„Aber ich komme, so oft es mir möglich ist“, versprach er dann und fühlte sich erleichtert und traurig zu gleich, weil Joanna ihn so oft sehen wollte, obwohl sie sich praktisch fremd waren.

„Ich mag Puppen. Aber keine rosa Kleider“, informierte sie ihn.

„Ich werde es mir merken“, nickte er.

„Bleibst du zum Essen? Jeremy will dich bestimmt auch kennen lernen“, sagte Joanna dann und leckte den Kakaobart um die Lippen herum weg.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte McCoy und suchte Jocelyns Blick.

Sie nickte. „Schon gut. Du solltest bleiben. Zusammen können wir Jeremy unsere Entscheidung besser erklären.“

„In Ordnung“, nickte McCoy. „Aber ich muss noch jemandem bescheid sagen, dass ich noch ein paar Stunden in Georgia bleibe.“

In Jocelyns Blick funkelte es seltsam. McCoy hatte schon Angst sie wieder zu verärgern. Aber er musste Jim bescheid sagen, auch wenn sie wieder wütend auf ihn wurde. Jim sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen. Und außerdem wollte er ihm die guten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Was gäbe er darum, wenn Jim jetzt bei ihm sein und sein Glück teilen könnte? Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht von Jocelyn verlangen. Er wollte seine Glücksträhne nicht überstrapazieren.

„Komm, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer“, sagte Joanna dann und hüpfte vom Stuhl.

„Eine Sekunde noch“, bat Jocelyn. „Geh schon mal voraus. Leonard kommt gleich nach. Ich möchte noch eben was unter vier Augen mit ihm klären.“

„Na gut.“ Und schon war Joanna aus der Küche und sprang die Treppen hinauf.

„Können wir es…“, begann Jocelyn, als das Mädchen oben ihre Zimmertür mit einem Rumms ins Schloss fallen ließ, „Würde es dir…“

„Ich behalte es für mich, ja. Sie wird nicht erfahren, dass sie einen schwulen Vater hat.“ Es war ein Preis, den er gerne dafür zahlte, seine Tochter sehen zu dürfen.

„Nur… nur bis sie älter ist und…“ Jocelyn brach erneut ab.

„Schon gut“, sagte McCoy. „Sorgenfalten stehen dir nicht. Sie wird nichts erfahren. Ich will nur eben bescheid sagen, dass ich zum Essen bei euch bleibe.“

Jocelyn nickte. „Es ist dieser Captain Kirk, oder?“

„Was hat mich verraten?“

„Du siehst ihn an, wie du mich früher angesehen hast. Und ich kenne dich eben, Leonard. Aber denk an dein Versprechen.“

„Ich weiß, wie man etwas für sich behält“, raunte McCoy schließlich. Das wusste er inzwischen sogar viel zu gut. „Danke, dass du mir Joanna nicht nimmst.“

„Du hast früher nie geweint, Leonard. Das hat mich wirklich bewegt. Du bist emotionaler geworden, als du es früher warst.“

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, dann entschuldigte er sich, ging hinaus auf die Veranda und rief Jim an.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

 

„Klar, Bones. Das ist in Ordnung“, sagte Jim und zwang sich zu lächeln, wenngleich Bones ihn nicht sehen konnte. Die Knöchel seiner Finger traten weiß hervor, so fest hielt er den kleinen Kommunikator in seiner Hand. „Grüß Jocelyn und Joanna von mir.“

„Ich komm dann später zu dir“, drang Bones’ sanfte Stimme durch das kleine Gerät. Er versuchte tröstend zu klingen.

Jim hörte, dass Bones ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Sie hatten den Abend gemeinsam verbringen wollen. Und im Grunde hatte Jim tatsächlich Verständnis dafür, dass Bones etwas Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbringen wollte. Doch musste das ausgerechnet in Jocelyns Haus sein und noch dazu mit Jocelyn? Sie sah eindeutig zu gut aus, um eine Ex zu sein, die Jim vollkommen egal sein konnte. „Klar, ok. Ich… werde da sein.“ Natürlich würde er da sein. Wo auch sonst?

„Bye, Jim.“

„Ja, bis dann“, erwiderte Jim, ließ den Kommunikator zuschnappen und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche. „Scheiße.“ Er hasste das Gefühl, das in ihm keimte. Er hatte es nie zuvor in solchem Ausmaß empfunden. Es war nicht direkt Eifersucht, aber Angst davor verlassen zu werden. Er hatte dieses Gefühl einmal zu oft in seinem noch jungen Leben empfunden.

Was, wenn da doch noch etwas zwischen Bones und Jocelyn war? Immerhin hatte sie ihm scheinbar vergeben und Bones hatte sich schon immer ein normales Leben gewünscht. Bones war nicht unbedingt fürs Weltall und die Raumfahrt geschaffen. Und Jocelyn war so verdammt attraktiv und obendrein noch Joannas Mutter. Er würde es Bones kaum verdenken können, wenn dieser es noch mal mit Jocelyn würde versuchen wollen.

Nein. Jim konnte nicht einfach so im Hotel bleiben, das er für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts auf der Erde gebucht hatte. Natürlich könnte er auch zurück auf die Enterprise gehen, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er Spock und Uhura stören würde und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Wieso nur musste er scheinbar der einzige an Bord sein, der keine Familie auf der Erde hatte zu der er gehen konnte? Sam lebte mit seiner Familie Lichtjahre entfernt auf Deneva, seine Mutter war sonst so im All unterwegs wie so oft und sonst war da eben niemand. So traurig es an Tagen wie diesen auch schien, die Crew der Enterprise, allen voran Bones, waren seine neue Familie geworden. Doch das beruhte keineswegs auf Gegenseitigkeit und so war er an eben solchen Tagen vollkommen allein. Sonst war Bones immer bei ihm gewesen. Bones hatte ebenfalls niemanden hier gehabt. Niemand, von dem er gewusst hatte. Doch das hatte sich nun geändert. Und er sollte sich für Bones freuen. Er sollte es, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, wenn Bones’ Glück ihn ausschloss. Und er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er so dachte.

Genau deshalb hatte Jim niemals jemanden an sich heran lassen wollen. Wäre er nicht emotional so sehr an Bones’ gebunden – und verdammt, das klang selbst in seinen Gedanken viel zu vulkanisch – könnte er seinen Aufenthalt auf der Erde ganz anders genießen. Stattdessen saß er jetzt im Hotel und sah andauernd Bones’ vor sich, in dessen Armen eine nackte Jocelyn lag.

„Verflucht!“ Das konnte echt nicht angehen. Das war nicht seine Art. Herumsitzen und sich mies fühlen und in Selbstmitleid zergehen. Wenn Bones zu Jocelyn zurück wollte, dann durfte er nicht so egoistisch sein und ihn an sich binden. Bones verdiente es glücklich zu sein, mehr als irgendjemand sonst.

***

„Bist du glücklich, Leonard?“, fragte Jocelyn.

Er wandte sich seiner Exfrau überrascht zu. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken und bereiteten gemeinsam das Abendessen vor. Jeremy würde jeden Moment von der Arbeit kommen. Und Joanna hatte sich zum spielen in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Bones war erstaunt, dass Jocelyn die verbleibenden Minuten, die sie ganz unter sich waren, nutze, um ein solches Gespräch zu führen.

„Ja, das bin ich“, sagte er ehrlich und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Das bin ich wirklich.“ Was er ihr ebenso verdankte, wie Jim. Es war angenehm wieder Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, ohne dass sie stritten.

„Ist das was Ernstes zwischen dir und… Jim?“, fragte sie etwas zögerlich. Die Vorstellung, dass ihr Exmann sich im Bett mit einem anderen Mann vergnügte, kam ihr surreal vor. Aber sie versuchte um Leonards Willen offener zu werden. Und im Grunde konnte ihr egal sein, mit wem Leonard schlief und es musste ihr auch nicht gefallen.

Bones dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich hoffe es, ja. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

„Warum bist du dir nicht sicher?“

Sie kannte ihn einfach immer noch zu gut, überlegte Bones. „Er ist kein Mensch für eine feste Bindung. Ich…“ Er machte eine Pause und drehte sich gänzlich zu ihr um. Das Gemüse konnte noch einen Moment länger im Spülbecken liegen. Er musterte Jocelyn einen Augenblick eingehend. „Interessiert es dich wirklich?“

Sie lächelte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich bin selbst überrascht. Aber ja, es interessiert mich. Als du vorhin draußen im Garten mit Joanna gespielt hast, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich dich vermisst habe. Ich habe mir das so viele Jahre gewünscht, Leonard.“

Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte, dass er nicht der Richtige gewesen war, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. „Was ist mit Jeremy. Ist er der Richtige für dich?“

Jocelyn nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Er ist ein toller Mann. Sehr rücksichtsvoll und charmant und er liebt Joanna. Das war mir sehr wichtig.“ Sie sahen einander für einen langen Moment an, dann löste Jocelyn die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um Bones.

Von all den Möglichkeiten, die ihm für diesen Abend in den Sinn gekommen waren, hatte er diese absolut nicht vorhergesehen. Zögerlich erwiderte er die Umarmung. Fünf Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Sie beide hatten Zeit gehabt, die alten Wunden heilen zu lassen. Und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, weiterhin mit Jocelyn befreundet zu sein. „Danke“, hauchte er und drückte sie noch ein bisschen fester.

„Wofür bedankst du dich?“ Das schien zur Gewohnheit bei ihm zu werden.

„Dass du mir offenbar verziehen hast.“

„Wenn überhaupt, dann hoffe ich, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie eine blöde Kuh aufgeführt habe.“ Sie löste sich von Bones und sah ihm in die Augen. „Kannst du mir denn verzeihen?“

„Das hab ich doch schon“, erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Hey Liebling!“, erklang dann plötzlich eine Stimme, die Bones unbekannt war. Sofort löste er sich von Jocelyn. Er wollte nicht, dass Jeremy einen falschen Eindruck bekam.

„Wir sind in der Küche, Schatz.“

„Wir?“, fragte Jeremy, aus dem Flur. Dann kam er zu ihnen in die Küche. „Guten Abend.“ Er kam etwas verwundert, aber doch recht freundlich auf Bones zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Anschließend küsste er Jocelyn.

„Jeremy, ich möchte dir gerne Leonard vorstellen“, sagte Jocelyn und legte ihrem künftigen Mann einen Arm um die Taille.

„Leonard. Leonard McCoy? Joannas… Vater?“, fragte er etwas verwundert.

Bones nickte zurückhaltend. „Es freut mich.“

Jeremy tauschte einen Blick mit Jocelyn, als wollte er fragen, ob sie erwartete, dass er freundlich oder gemein sein sollte.

„Leonard und ich hatten einen angenehmen Nachmittag zusammen“, erklärte Jocelyn. „Wir haben einige Dinge klären können, die im Argen lagen.“

„Aha. Verstehe.“ Jeremy warf Bones einen kritischen Blick zu.

Jocelyn erkannte den Blick und strich ihm beruhigend über die Brust. „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, Liebling. Leonard ist nach wie vor schwul, nicht wahr, Leonard?“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, bin ich. Und in festen Händen. Keine Sorge. Aber ich dachte, wir wollen nicht darüber reden, Jocelyn?“

Sie seufzte. „Ich würde dieses Thema gerne vor allem von Joanna fernhalten.“

„Dann hast du deine Homophobie überwunden oder wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?“, fragte Bones direkt.

„Ich kann mir das immer noch nicht vorstellen und ich will es auch nicht. Aber es ist ok, wenn es dich glücklich macht“, erwiderte sie.

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt“, mischte sich Jeremy ein. „Was gibt’s zu essen und wichtiger noch, wann? Ich bin am verhungern. Und wo ist meine kleine Prinzessin?“ Jeremy wurde sich seiner unglücklich gewählten Worte sofort bewusst und sah schuldbewusst von Jocelyn zu Bones.

„Sie ist oben und spielt“, antworteten Bones und Jocelyn gleichzeitig.

Bones grinste Jocelyn an, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Gemüse zu. Jocelyn gab Jeremy einen Kuss. „In dreißig Minuten ist das Essen fertig.“

„Ok, dann lass ich euch mal noch allein und gehe nach oben zu Jo.“ Damit verschwand Jeremy auch schon.

„Er nimmt das ja echt locker“, meinte Bones, als Jeremy außer Hörweite war.

„Ja, er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Aber ich fürchte, er wird es vielleicht nicht ganz so locker nehmen, dass du dein Vaterschaftsrecht nicht aufgeben wirst.“ Bones sah sie ein wenig besorgt an. „Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie ich ihm das verkaufen kann.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Na, das hoffe ich doch. Ich würde gerne in einem Stück zu Jim zurückkehren“, feixte Bones und machte sich daran den Blumenkohl in kleine Röschen zu zerlegen.

***

Laute Musik drang aus Bones’ Kommunikator, als er diesen fragend anstarrte. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Jim war nicht wie erwartet in ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer. „Jim, wo bist du?“, fragte er daher in das Gerät.

„Öh, keinen Schimmer wie der Schuppen heißt, aber ich hab viel Spaß“, dröhnte Jims ausgelassene Stimme aus dem Kommunikator.

Bones hörte, dass er betrunken war. „Kannst du nicht jemanden fragen, wie der Laden heißt, wenn du dich schon nicht mehr erinnerst? Ich würde gerne zu dir kommen.“

„Äh, warte mal eben.“

Und das tat Bones. Es vergingen fast zwei Minuten, bis Jim sich wieder meldete. „Wild Things“, säuselte Jim.

„Hey Süßer, zu mir oder zu dir?“, fragte jemand honigsüß und verdächtig nahe bei Jim. Andernfalls hätte Bones die Frau nicht so deutlich hören können.

Bones starrte das Gerät mürrisch an. „War das eine Frau? Jim, bist du auf einer Bagger-Tour?“

„Shh, warte mal“, flüsterte Jim. „Ja, Bones. Eine Frau. Aber sie baggert mich an, weißt du. Ich bin total unschuldig.“

„Klar.“ Bones war stinksauer. Wenn Frauen im Spiel waren, war Jim niemals unschuldig. „Sag’ mir einfach, ob du mich heute noch sehen willst oder nicht.“

Für einen Moment war nur die Musik zu hören, dann mischten sich Fetzen von Gesprächen fremder Menschen hinzu, schließlich auch wieder die Frauenstimme und dann Jim. „Ich konnte nicht nur dasitzen und auf dich warten. Wir sind nicht verheiratet.“

Bones schossen Tränen in die Augen. „Nein, das sind wir nicht.“ Er schluckte schwer, kniff die Augen zu und sammelte sich. Das war Jim. Damit hätte er rechnen müssen. Insgeheim hatte er immer erwartet, dass Jim irgendwann loslassen würde. „Wenn du unsere Beziehung aufgeben willst, dann hab wenigstens den Schneid und komm zu mir, um es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen.“ Und damit klappte Bones das Gerät zu und schleuderte es an die Wand im Hotelzimmer. Der Kommunikator zerbrach in so viele Teile, dass nicht mal Scotty ihn wieder reparieren konnte.

***

Bones saß in der Dunkelheit des Hotelzimmers am Fenster und starrte auf die Bucht hinaus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Tag so endete. Und dabei hatte dieser Tag doch so gut angefangen. Er hatte die Bestätigung bekommen, Vater eines bezaubernden kleinen Mädchens zu sein. Er hatte sich nach all den Jahren mit Jocelyn versöhnt und zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte sogar Jeremy halbwegs verständnisvoll darauf reagiert, dass er nicht auf sein Vaterschaftsrecht verzichten wollte. Und dann hatte er gerade noch so den letzten Flug zurück nach San Franscisco bekommen, weil er auf jeden Fall noch zu Jim zurück wollte.

Vor dem Hotel kläffte ein Hund. Bones zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als gleich darauf die Hoteltür geöffnet wurde. Jim war zurück. Und er war tatsächlich sturzbetrunken. Bones konnte im Mondschein sehen, dass Jim den Lichtschalter suchte, jedoch nicht fand. Stattdessen fand er seine Reisetasche, die mitten im Raum auf dem Boden stand und flog geradewegs drüber. Er landete mehr oder weniger unsanft direkt vor Bones’ Füßen. „Aua.“

„Du hast wieder hergefunden, ich bin beeindruckt. Hat dich deine neue Freundin hergebracht oder hast du es ganz allein geschafft?“, fragte Bones und gab sich keine Mühe seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken.

„Mir geht’s gut, danke dass du fragst.“

„Du bist auf einem recht dicken Teppich gelandet. Der Aufprall war nicht hart.“

Jim versuchte reichlich ungeschickt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Ich hatte nichts mit ihr.“

„Warum nicht? Wir sind nicht verheiratet, wie du so eloquent festgestellt hast.“

Jim bemühte sich aufrecht zu stehen, aber es kam ihm vor als würde sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen bewegen. „Du bist sauer.“

„Kein Scheiß. Ja, verdammt und wie sauer ich bin“, fuhr Bones ihn an, rutschte vom Fenstersims runter und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Jim auf. „Ich hatte einen wirklich angenehmen Tag, weißt du. Und ich hätte meine Freude heute gerne mit dir geteilt. Dir scheine ich ja aber unglücklich lieber zu sein. Offenbar fühlst du dich dadurch besser.“

„Blödsinn“, widersprach Jim und blinzelte Bones an. Ihm war schrecklich schwindelig.

„Warum hast du das dann gemacht, Jim? Erklär es mir doch bitte. Wieso gehst du in einen Laden, der wie ein Stripclub klingt, um dich zu betrinken und weiß Gott was zu treiben?“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht dasitzen und warten kann, Bones.“ Jims Zunge klang schwer bei jedem Wort. „Und ich… ich hab den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du mich verlässt und…“

Bones lachte freudlos auf. „Du bist so ein blöder Idiot, Jim. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich wieder etwas mit Jocelyn anfange?“ Jim schwieg. „Ich kann monogam sein. Ich möchte monogam sein. Aber wie ist das mit dir, Jim? Bist du bereit für eine wirklich feste Bindung? Dazu gehört auch Vertrauen, weißt du. Du kannst nicht jedes Mal ausflippen und einen drauf machen, sobald du denkst, ich könnte dich verlassen. Das bin nicht ich und du solltest mich eigentlich kennen. Ich bin doch nicht so bescheuert und riskiere es den besten Freund meines Lebens zu verlieren, indem ich meine Liebe zum Ausdruck bringe, nur um dich dann wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen. Aber wenn du mir das wirklich zutraust, dass ich sofort mit Jocelyn ins Bett springe, nur weil wir uns nach fünf verdammt langen Jahren endlich ausgesprochen haben, dann verpisst du dich am besten gleich und kommst nicht wieder.“

Jim stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich… Angst habe.“

„Was kann ich tun, um dich zu überzeugen, dass deine Angst unbegründet ist, Jim? Wie kann ich dir begreiflich machen, dass ich nur dich will. Nur dich, Jim? Wie? Sag’ es mir und ich tu es.“

„Kannst du mir was geben, dass den Alkohol neutralisiert?“, fragte Jim dann und Bones war sich nicht sicher ob er darüber lachen, oder ihm dafür eine Ohrfeige geben sollte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil… weil ich jetzt echt gerne nüchtern wäre. Ich hab Angst was von dem zu vergessen, was du da gerade gesagt hast. Und das Gespräch hier ist zu wichtig.“

„Du machst doch gerne Schluss, wenn du betrunken bist. So musst du dich am nächsten Tag nicht allzu schuldig fühlen. Ich hab dir dabei schon ein paar Mal zugesehen. Ich kenne dein Schema.“

„Bitte, Bones. Und ich will nicht Schluss machen. Jetzt gib mir irgendwas. Bitte.“

Bones kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Jim einen Moment lang an. „Fein. Aber setz dich lieber hin. Das Zeug haut dich sonst um.“

Jim gehorchte und setzte sich aufs Bett. Bones kramte in seinem Medkit und fand schließlich was er suchte. Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und lud den Injektor. Ohne Jim vorzuwarnen, jagte er ihm das Medikament in die Halsschlagader.

„Autsch! Geht das nicht etwas behutsamer“, jammerte Jim und rieb sich die Stelle an seinem Hals.

„Du hast meine Zärtlichkeit im Moment nicht verdient“, knurrte Bones nur und packte den Injektor wieder ein. „So, was wolltest du sagen?“

„Das wirkt noch… nicht. Doch. Oh, Scheiße. Was war das?“ Jims Augen wurden groß. Sein Herz begann wild zu rasen und ihm wurde ganz heiß.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, das haut dich um. Und jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Du wolltest nüchtern sein. Das bist du jetzt. Also, erklär mir jetzt bitte, wie wir das mit uns in den Griff bekommen sollen. Ich weiß nämlich einfach nicht mehr, was ich noch tun kann.“

„Verständnis wäre schon mal nett“, begann Jim und nach einigen Sekunden normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Bones’ Gesichtszüge waren ungewohnt scharf und er verdrehte auf Jims Vorschlag lediglich die Augen. „Was?“

„Wie man in den Wald rein ruft, so schallt es zurück, Jim. Du hast mir auch kein Verständnis entgegen gebracht. Im Gegenteil hast du mir sogar unterstellt, ich würde mit Jocelyn schlafen. Sie ist meine Exfrau, Jim. Ex. Und sie ist sehr glücklich mit Jeremy, der – wie ich zugeben muss – ein prima Typ ist. Sie lebt ihr Leben und ich dachte ich würde meines mit dir leben. Aber du musstest dich wie ein verunsicherter Teenager aufführen.“

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich hab Panik bekommen“, gestand er dann und musste den Blick von Bones abwenden. Er schaffte es nicht in diese haselnussbraunen Augen zu sehen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht ansahen. „Ich wollte mich nie so fühlen.“

„Wie, Jim? Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Bones etwas sanfter und setzte sich vor Jim auf den Boden.

„Ich kann sie verstehen, weißt du. Meine Mutter, meine ich. Ich weiß jetzt, wie es ihr ergangen ist. Und ich wollte mich nie so verlassen fühlen. Ich will mich nicht unvollständig fühlen, wenn du nicht da bist.“

„Jim“, sagte Bones und legte seine Hände auf Jims Knie. „Sieh mich bitte an.“ Jim starrte nur auf die Kopfkissen zu seiner Rechten. Bones richtete sich auf, immer noch auf den Knien und legte seine Fingerspitzen unter Jims Kinn. Jim ließ zu, dass Bones ihn zum Augenkontakt zwang. „Du kannst dieser Angst nicht entkommen, Jim. Ich habe sie auch. Jeden verdammten Tag. Aber du kannst lernen damit umzugehen und sie zu kontrollieren. Du bist doch sonst kein Mann, der sich vor irgendetwas fürchtet.“

„Ich habe außer dir niemanden, Bones. Ich hab plötzlich Wahnvorstellungen von dir und Jocelyn gehabt, nach deinem Anruf. Und ich bin ausgerastet. Ich… kann dich nicht verlieren.“

„Das wirst du auch nicht, Jim. Und ich hab ganz bestimmt nicht vor dich für irgendwen zu verlassen. Joanna wird künftig einfach zwei Väter haben. Das ist okay so, verstehst du? Aber wir haben fortan etwas, auf das wir uns freuen können, wenn wir nach Monaten im All wieder hierher kommen.“

„Wir? Wohl kaum.“

„Doch, wir, Jim. Ich habe Jocelyn klar gemacht, dass du zu mir gehörst. Sie möchte nur, dass wir unsere Beziehung vor Joanna geheim halten. Zumindest bis sie älter ist und es besser versteht.“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Das ist trotzdem eher deine Familie als meine. Ich werde immer nur dein Anhängsel sein.“

Bones lächelte mild. „Du bist meine andere Hälfte, Jim. Nicht nur ein Anhängsel.“

Jim sagte darauf nichts. Er sah Bones lediglich nachdenklich an.

„Möchtest du mehr, Jim? Weniger? Warum zweifelst du immer noch daran, dass du zu mir gehörst?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bones.“ Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, was Bones noch sagen oder tun konnte, damit er sich endlich besser fühlte und keine Angst mehr hatte. „Können wir nicht einfach…“, begann Jim, sprach jedoch nicht zu ende. Stattdessen küsste er Bones, der immer noch vor ihm kniete, in verzweifelter Leidenschaft.

Bones wollte dieses Problem viel lieber ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen. Aber Jims Hände an und unter seinem Hemd, Jims Lippen auf seinen, ließen ihn vorerst vergessen, dass sie dieses Thema noch nicht abgehakt hatten. Bereitwillig ließ er sich von Jim aufs Bett ziehen.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

 

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen durch die viel zu dünnen Vorhänge in das kleine Hotelzimmer schimmerten und Jim an der Nase kitzelten, war Bones schon längst wach. Er hatte die Nacht über kaum geschlafen. Stundenlang war er auf dem Sims des Fensters gesessen, hatte den nächtlichen Himmel und die fernen Sterne betrachtet oder Jim beobachtet, der trotz ihrem Gespräch am Abend friedlich schlief und hatte über ihre verkorkste Beziehung nachgedacht. Wie Jim es schaffte abzuschalten, war Bones ein absolutes Rätsel. Er selbst hatte das noch nie gekonnt.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Jim verschlafen und räkelte sich genüsslich im Bett. „Bist du schon lange auf?“

Bones sah Jim mit einem müden Lächeln an. Er sah so unschuldig aus, wie er so da lag, die dünne Bettdecke gerade soweit über der Hüfte, dass seine Schamhaare zu sehen waren. Ihr leidenschaftliches Liebesspiel kam Bones erneut in den Sinn. Es hatte sich wie ein Abschied angefühlt. Zumindest für ihn. Ob Jim das ebenfalls so empfunden hatte, vermochte Bones nicht zu sagen. Er ging jedoch davon aus, dass Jim das anders sah. Wie sonst hätte er danach einfach einschlafen können, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung?

„Ja, eine Weile.“ Das war eine Untertreibung. Er hatte kaum mehr als drei Stunden in dieser Nacht geschlafen. Er fühlte sich vollkommen gerädert.

„Soll ich uns Frühstück besorgen?“, bat Jim an und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er rieb den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Bones sah ihn lange an. „Wenn du möchtest. Ich hab keinen großen Hunger.“ Ihm war der Appetit vollkommen vergangen. Normalerweise hatte er immer großen Hunger nach so einer Nacht. Mit Jim zu schlafen war auf sehr angenehme Weise anstrengend und zehrte seine Reserven grundsätzlich schnell auf. Jim war ein sehr ausdauernder, leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber.

„Keinen Hunger?“, fragte Jim und stemmte sich vom Bett auf. Nackt wie er war, trat er zu Bones ans Fenster. „Was ist los?“

Bones runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er Jim ob seiner offensichtlichen Vergesslichkeit anstarrte. „Was los ist? Das fragst du mich nach gestern Abend tatsächlich?“

„Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt“, erwiderte Jim verwirrt. Er wollte Bones’ Gesicht berühren und ihn streicheln, aber Bones wich seiner Hand aus und rutschte vom Fenstersims herunter. „Okay. Offenbar hab ich mich getäuscht.“

Bones sah ihn finster an. „Das geht so nicht weiter, Jim. Ich kann das nicht.“ Sein Zorn verrauchte jedoch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er Jims panisches Gesicht sah. „Vor kaum zwei Wochen hast du mir geraten Joanna an Bord der Enterprise zu holen.“ Jim nickte schwach. Bones konnte ihm ansehen, dass er den Zusammenhang noch nicht begriff. „Da war ich mir unserer Beziehung noch sehr sicher. Ich ging davon aus, dass du es in Erwägung ziehst…“ Bones machte eine Pause und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste, dunkle Haar, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Dass du irgendwann eine Familie haben möchtest. Vielleicht mit mir.“

Jim erstarrte vollkommen. Er hatte eigentlich mehr an Bones gedacht und daran, dass es gut für Bones wäre, seine Tochter um sich zu haben. Natürlich hatte er sich auch irgendwie in dieser kleinen Familie gesehen, aber offensichtlich ein wenig anders als Bones das tat. Er wäre gerne ein Onkel für Joanna. Er hatte es nicht in Betracht gezogen, ihr ein Stiefvater zu sein.

„Dass du jetzt nichts sagst, Jim, bestätigt meine Vermutung. Du bist noch nicht so weit. Ich kann das verstehen. Du bist gerade mal Mitte zwanzig. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du dich jetzt schon fürs Leben bindest. Und ich weiß, dass du dich ohnehin niemals fest binden willst.“

Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ihm war, als löse sich seine Umgebung Stück für Stück auf. Er konnte nur noch auf Bones Lippen starren. Die Worte sanken nur schwerfällig in sein Bewusstsein.

„Das mit uns war toll und ich liebe dich nach wie vor. Das werde ich immer tun. Aber wir befinden uns in vollkommen verschiedenen Stadien unseres Lebens. Und ich kann genauso wenig wie du dasitzen und warten, Jim. Darauf, dass du deine Angst vor einer lebenslangen Bindung verlierst. Darauf, dass du erkennst, dass jemanden zu lieben nichts ist, das man fürchten muss. Was deinen Eltern passiert ist, ist tragisch. Aber so muss nicht jede Liebesgesichte enden, Jim. Manche Menschen werden zusammen alt und sind ein Leben lang glücklich miteinander. Manche Paare bekommen ihr Happy End.“

 _Und ich kann genauso wenig wie du dasitzen und warten, Jim._ Bones’ Worte hallten wie ein viel zu lautes Echo in seinem Geist wider. _Das mit uns war toll und ich liebe dich nach wie vor._ Nie zuvor hatte jemand mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Bislang hatte immer er selbst den Schlussstrich gezogen. Und niemals hatte er auch nur annähernd so viel für die andere Person empfunden. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Er konnte nichts auf Bones’ Worte erwidern.

„Wir sehen uns dann auf der Enterprise, Jim“, sagte Bones und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Jim drehte sich zu Bones um, als dieser schon halb zur Tür raus war. „Bones.“

„Ja, Jim?“

Jim starrte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich weiß, Jim.“ Aber das genügte einfach nicht. „Wir sehen uns.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Bones die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand.

Jims Gedanken rasten, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Die Komplexität einer festen Beziehung war ihm so vollkommen fremd, dass er überhaupt nicht begreifen wollte, was da eben geschehen war. Hatte Bones Schluss gemacht oder nicht? Hatte er ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt? Eine Frist? Legten sie einfach eine Pause ein?

 _Wir sehen uns dann auf der Enterprise, Jim_ , hatte Bones zu ihm gesagt. Das bedeutete, dass Bones den Dienst nicht quittiert hatte. Das war immerhin etwas. Er durfte Bones nicht verlieren, seinen CMO aber noch viel weniger. Das konnte doch alles nicht passieren. Wie hatte ihm die Situation nur dermaßen entgleiten können?

Sie hatten sich geliebt. Stunden lang Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Wie konnte nach so einer Nacht ein solches Gespräch folgen? Wie war das alles möglich?

Jims Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Immer wieder gingen ihm Bones’ Worte durch den Kopf. Aber war er bereit für das, was Bones wollte?

Je länger Jim darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er sich dessen, dass Bones ihre Beziehung tatsächlich beendet hatte. Aber Bones blieb ihm als CMO treu. Soviel stand ebenfalls fest. Was war mit ihrer Freundschaft? Wie hatte Bones einfach so verschwinden und Jim mit so vielen unbeantworteten Fragen zurücklassen können?

***

„Doktor.“ Spock legte die Hände auf den Rücken als er die Mannschaftsmesse betrat. Er hatte nicht erwartet jemanden hier vorzufinden. Bis auf einige Techniker, die Reparaturen durchführten, Nyota und ihn selbst sollte die Enterprise geräumt sein.

„Beachten Sie mich einfach nicht“, raunte der CMO und leerte das Glas in seiner Hand.

Spock betrachtete ihn verwundert. Es war kaum zehn Uhr am Morgen. Nyota schlief noch fest. Und McCoy saß hier und trank. Der würzige Geruch von Whiskey stieg Spock in die Nase. Dank Jim kannte er sich inzwischen zumindest ein wenig mit diesem irdischen Getränk aus. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass Whiskey kein adäquater Ersatzkaffee war. Ganz offensichtlich stimmte etwas mit McCoy nicht. Es sah dem Doktor nicht ähnlich schon früh am Morgen zu trinken.

„Erlauben Sie?“, fragte Spock und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber McCoys.

Der Arzt nickte kaum sichtlich und drehte in Gedanken versunken das Glas zwischen seinen Fingern.

Spock war sich dessen bewusst, dass McCoy ihn keineswegs als Freund ansah. Ihre Beziehung war sehr kompliziert. Der Doktor hatte jedoch schon viel für Spock getan und ihm vor allem den Anstoß gegeben um Nyotas Hand anzuhalten. Spock verdankte ihm viel. Und es schien, als brauche diesmal der Doktor jemanden zum reden. Nur, wie sollte er das Gespräch beginnen? Er hatte nicht viel Übung darin eine private Konversation anzufangen.

Er beschloss das Eis zu brechen, indem er etwas von sich erzählte und hoffte, dass er damit keinen Fehler beging. „Ich habe Ihren Rat beherzigt.“

McCoy hob den Blick von dem leeren Glas und traf auf Spocks. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen“, gestand er.

„Ich bat Nyota meine Frau zu werden“, erklärte Spock sachlich. Die Reaktion des Doktors auf seine Worte, schockte ihn dann allerdings, auch wenn er nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte. McCoy lächelte ihn an und gleichzeitig füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen, die er rasch fortwischte.

„Das ist wunderbar, Spock. Ich nehme an, sie hat ja gesagt.“

Spock nickte. „In der Tat, das hat sie.“

Weitere Tränen rannen McCoys Wangen entlang. Erneut wischte er sie weg. Diesmal sehr viel zorniger. Dann räusperte er sich. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen.“

Spocks Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er würde seine menschlichen Kollegen vielleicht nie verstehen. Offenbar gelang es ihm nicht McCoy mit seinen guten Neuigkeiten aufzumuntern. „Was bedrückt Sie?“, fragte er daher ungewohnt offen. „Wenn Sie die Frage gestatten.“

„Nichts“, sagte McCoy rau, wischte sich erneut übers Gesicht und stand auf.

Spock erhob sich ebenfalls. „Falls Sie über _nichts_ sprechen wollen, finden Sie mich in meinem Quartier“, bot er dann an.

McCoy nickte und verließ eilig die Mannschaftsmesse.

 

***

„Und du hast ihn gehen lassen?“, fragte Nyota ungläubig und Spock glaubte Zorn in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen.“ Da Spock seine Privatsphäre selbst sehr schätzte, respektierte er natürlich auch die seiner Kollegen. Und was hätte er schon tun können? McCoy mit Gewalt festhalten? Der Gedanke kam ihm absurd vor.

„Ach, Spock“, zischte Nyota unwirsch, kletterte aus dem Bett und schlüpfte hastig in legere Kleidung. Spock sah ihr mit erhobener Braue dabei zu, bis sie Anstalten machte das Quartier zu verlassen. „Es kann etwas dauern bis ich zurück bin.“

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte er und dachte an das Frühstück, das er ihr ans Bett gebracht hatte und das sie nicht mal angefangen hatte zu genießen.

„Was für eine Frage.“ Und damit verschwand sie.

 

***

Die Tür zur Krankenstation glitt zischend auf und Uhura trat ein. McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Was für eine große Klappe er doch hat.“ Beiden war klar, dass damit Spock gemeint war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Uhura und blieb unmittelbar vor dem Doktor stehen.

Ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ließ McCoy seufzen. Er legte die Instrumente beiseite, die er im Begriff war zu sortieren. „Ich hab gehört, Sie werden heiraten.“

„Lenken Sie jetzt nicht vom Thema ab, McCoy. Was ist passiert? Spock hat mir gesagt, dass Sie… geweint haben.“

„Super. Ja, verdammt. Was soll’s. Ich bin wohl doch nicht so hart, wie ich dachte. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, raunte McCoy bitter.

„Geht es um Ihre Tochter?“, hakte Uhura nach. Spock wusste nichts davon. Sie hatte ihm nichts von dem erzählt, was McCoy ihr anvertraut hatte. „Oder geht es um Kirk?“

McCoy zuckte beim Klang seines Namens zusammen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Blick ab. Er kam sich so erniedrigt vor, weil ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen. Wann zum Teufel war er so sensibel geworden? Er hasste es sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er war ein Mann verdammt! Männer sollten nicht weinen. Und schon gar nicht in Gegenwart einer Frau.

Uhuras schlanke Arme legten sich plötzlich um ihn und zogen ihn in eine Umarmung. Dafür, dass sie so zierlich war, hatte sie mehr Kraft als er ihr zugetraut hätte. Er wollte sich zunächst von ihr lösen, doch sie hielt ihn und mit einem Mal sank er in ihre Umarmung und erlaubte es still in ihren Nacken zu weinen.

Sie wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle auf die Erde beamen und Kirk an den Ohren hier heraufschleifen, damit er sehen konnte, was er angerichtet hatte. Dieser verdammte Idiot! Sie hatte geglaubt, dass McCoy es schaffen würde, Kirk in dieser Hinsicht positiv zu beeinflussen. Dass es ihm gelänge aus Kirk einen Mann zu machen, der treu war und durchaus in der Lage sich zu binden. Sie hatte es um McCoys Willen gehofft. Und sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Kirk den Doktor liebte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie es Kirk ergangen war, als McCoy im sterben gelegen hatte.

Ihre zarten Finger strichen in beruhigenden Kreisen über McCoys Rücken. „Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie zu einem Frühstück ein“, sagte Uhura als McCoy sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Und dann erzählen Sie mir alles.“

„Ich will Sie damit nicht belasten. Sie haben allen Grund bei Spock zu sein. Ich will Sie mit meiner Stimmung nicht runterziehen“, sagte McCoy als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Spock schwebt auf Wolke sieben. Ihm geht es gut. Ihnen nicht. Und deshalb brauchen Sie mich im Moment mehr. Lassen Sie mich für Sie da sein, McCoy.“ Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie ein wenig.

Er drückte zurück. „Okay.“ Gegen Uhuras Beharrlichkeit kam er ohnehin nicht an.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

 

„Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen.“ Spock sah Nyota dabei zu, wie sie ihr Haar vor dem Spiegel kämmte und zu einem straffen Zopf band.

Sie fixierte ihren Verlobten im Spiegel. „Menschen tun das. Unentwegt. Es ist normal für uns, verstehst du? Und ich werde nicht hier sitzen und meine Hochzeit planen, wenn unser Captain – der uns trauen soll – irgendwo da unten auf der Erde ist, sich amüsiert und vermutlich nicht mal begriffen hat, was er da gerade kaputt gemacht hat.“

Spock hob seine patentierte Augenbraue. „Weshalb gehst du davon aus, dass er sich der Situation nicht bewusst ist? Kirk ist ein sehr intelligenter Mann.“

„Ein Mann, richtig“, nickte sie und ignorierte den Teil mit der Intelligenz. Sie drehte sich um und nahm Spocks Hände in ihre. „Ich kann nicht heiraten, wenn ich weiß, dass zwei Menschen, die zueinander gehören, nicht als Paar dabei sein werden. Wie kann ich erwarten, dass sie sich mit uns freuen, wenn sie selbst unglücklich sind?“

„Sie haben sich für diese Trennung entschieden. Der Doktor hat sich dafür entschieden. Das hast du doch vorhin selbst gesagt. Er hat es dir erzählt.“

Uhura rollte die Augen. „Mein Liebster, du verstehst das wirklich nicht. Weißt du, manchmal tun Menschen Dinge, weil sie denken, dass es richtig ist. Und dabei ist es der größte Fehler ihres Lebens. Und genau an dieser Stelle kommen Freunde ins Spiel, die einem den Kopf zurechtrücken. Notfalls mit Gewalt.“

„Hat McCoy dich gebeten mit Kirk zu reden?“

„Nein. Das musste er auch nicht. Ich hab zwischen den Zeilen gelesen“, erklärte sie und lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du das furchtbar findest und dass du dafür kein Verständnis hast. Aber ich muss das einfach tun. Du kennst die beiden noch nicht so lange wie ich. Ich habe sie an der Academy erlebt. Sie gehören zusammen. Sie sind wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Und Kirk… macht das kaputt.“

„Ich dachte, der Doktor hätte die Beziehung beendet.“ Spocks Verwirrung wuchs ins Unermessliche.

„Hat er auch“, versuchte Nyota geduldig zu erklären, „aber nur, weil Kirk ein Feigling ist.“

Spocks Augenbraue kletterte so hoch, dass sie fast unter seinem schwarzen Haaransatz verschwand. „Jim mag alles Mögliche sein, aber er ist kein Feigling.“

„Du verteidigst ihn?“ Nyota konnte ihren Unglauben kaum unterdrücken.

Spock reckte ein wenig das Kinn.

„Er mag als Offizier mutig sein, ja“, gab Uhura dann nach, „aber als Mann ist er ein Feigling.“ Sie sah schon, dass sie noch in Jahren mit Spock über diese Art Themen diskutieren würde. „Lass uns das später klären, in Ordnung? Ich werde mir jetzt erstmal unseren Captain vorknöpfen.“

„Das könnte ein Disziplinarverfahren nach sich ziehen. Du kannst nicht einfach einem vorgesetzten Offizier…“ Weiter kam er nicht.

Uhura lachte auf. „Das wird er nicht wagen.“

„Er ist dein Kommandant.“

„Und mein Freund. Und als Freundin werde ich ihm jetzt die Hölle heiß machen“, sagte sie und grinste diabolisch. „Und du kümmerst dich um den Doktor.“

„Ich?“, fragte Spock sichtlich unwohl.

„Ja, du. Geh und heitere ihn irgendwie auf.“

„Wie soll mir das gelingen?“

„Nutze dein brillantes Hirn und lass dir was einfallen. Ich liebe dich. Bis später.“ Hastig küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen und verschwand.

Spock stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Uhuras Leidenschaft und Engagement für ihre Freunde, erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

***

Kirk rutschte vor Schreck beinahe vom Barhocker, als plötzlich wie ein Geist Uhura neben ihm erschien und ihn finster fixierte. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte sie schon oft zornig gesehen, aber niemals so wie jetzt. Er schluckte und griff nach dem Bier, das er in einem Zug leerte.

„Sie tragen keine Uniform“, stellte er fest, nachdem er sie gründlich von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Sie trug dunkle Kleidung. Leder, wenn er es in dem schwachen Licht der Kneipe korrekt erkannte.

„Gut, dass Ihnen das auffällt.“

Jim schluckte erneut. „Wollen Sie auch einen Drink? Ich lade Sie ein.“

„Von Ihnen hab ich mir noch nie etwa spendieren lassen, James Kirk, und ich fange heute ganz sicher nicht damit an.“

„Auch gut.“

„Auch gut?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erlaubnis offen zu sprechen?“

„Wir sind nicht im Dienst“, sagte Kirk und sollte seine Worte gleich darauf bereuen.

Uhura holte Luft. „Sie sind ein Idiot.“

Jims Augen wurden groß. Offenbar hatte er ein Bier zu viel gehabt, beschloss er. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Uhura ihm gegenüber ausfallend wurde. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er ungläubig. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben.

„Wie können Sie nur so eiskalt sein?“

„Was? Und das von der Eiskönigin höchstpersönlich.“

Uhura schluckte. Sie hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass man ihr diesen Spitznamen an der Academy verliehen hatte. „Nur weil ich nicht auf Ihre primitiven Avancen eingegangen bin, bin ich noch lange nicht kaltherzig. Sie dagegen schon. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was McCoy im Moment durchmacht?“

Kirk wollte ansetzen etwas zu erwidern, schloss den Mund jedoch, ehe auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kam. Bones. Sie waren keine sieben Stunden getrennt und er fühlte sich bereits so beschissen wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber er konnte Bones nicht geben, wonach dieser sich sehnte. Bones hatte Recht, er war noch nicht so weit sich fest zu binden. Nicht wenn diese Bindung ein Bündnis fürs Leben sein sollte. Andererseits konnte er sich sein Leben ohne Bones nicht vorstellen. Nein, er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen.

 _Das mit uns war toll und ich liebe dich nach wie vor_ , hörte er wieder Bones’ Worte. _Und ich kann genauso wenig wie du dasitzen und warten, Jim._

„Er hat sich von mir getrennt. Ich hätte ihm das nie angetan“, versuchte Kirk sich dann zu erklären.

Uhura presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wie haben Sie mich überhaupt gefunden?“

Sie beschloss seine unwichtige Frage zu ignorieren. „Nein, was Sie ihm antun ist schmerzhafter als ein Schlussstrich. Sie halten ihn hin. Und dabei wissen Sie genau, dass Sie ihn lieben. Ich begreife nicht, worauf Sie warten.“

„Ich warte auf gar nichts.“

„Also war er für Sie einfach nur ein Zeitvertreib? Jemand, der Ihnen im All einen warmen Körper bot?“

„Sie vergessen sich, Lieutenant.“

„Wir sind nicht im Dienst“, erinnerte sie Kirk und blieb hart. Jim schwieg und hielt ihrem strafenden Blick stand. „Sehen Sie, genau deshalb habe ich mich nie auf Sie eingelassen. Ich habe genau das in Ihnen gesehen. Sie sind so leicht zu durchschauen. Sie wollten schon immer nur ein kurzweiliges Vergnügen. Und ich wollte das genauso wenig wie McCoy. Der Unterschied ist nur, ich war nie so dumm Sie an mich ranzulassen. McCoy hatte weniger Glück.“

„Sind Sie fertig?“, fragte Kirk und stand von seinem Hocker auf. „Ich hab nämlich noch vor mich etwas abzulenken. Sie können ja gerne mitkommen. Aber ich fürchte in der Art Etablissement, wo ich jetzt hingehe, sind Frauen eigentlich nur auf den Laufstegs gern gesehen.“

Uhura schnappte nach Luft und Kirk konnte sehen, dass sie sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen musste, ihm jetzt keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Und im Grunde wünschte sich Jim, dass sie sich nicht so unter Kontrolle hätte. Himmel, er wollte sich gern selbst ohrfeigen. Er meinte es doch gar nicht so. Kein einziges Wort.

„Sie elender Feigling“, fauchte Uhura. „Das ist Ihre Lösung? Sich betrinken und danach in einem Stripclub nach Zerstreuung suchen?“

„Soll ich hier sitzen und heulen wie eine Frau?“

„Nicht nur Frauen weinen, wenn ihnen das Herz gebrochen wird. Aber das versteht nur jemand, der selbst ein Herz hat.“ Uhura schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen habe, dass Sie die Trauung durchführen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ schnurstracks die Kneipe.

 _Was für eine Trauung?_ , fragte sich Kirk und starrte ihr nach. _Was für eine Frau._. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie beeindruckt er von ihrem Temperament war. Er sollte sauer sein, aber er konnte es nicht. Und verdammt, was hatte sie da eben gesagt? _Nicht nur Frauen weinen, wenn ihnen das Herz gebrochen wird._

***

McCoy runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollen _was_?“ Er musste sich verhört haben.

Spock stand kerzengerade vor ihm, im Eingang zu McCoys Quartier, die Hände auf dem Rücken. „Ich möchte Sie bitten mein Trauzeuge zu werden“, wiederholte Spock geduldig.

„Ich… weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Sind Sie sicher?“ War das nicht die Ehre, die einem besten Freund gebührte?

„Es ist nur logisch, dass Sie diese Position ausfüllen, Doktor.“

„Logisch? Sie entscheiden so etwas auf Grund einer logischen Schlussfolgerung?“

„Ich bin Vulkanier“, erwiderte Spock stoisch.

McCoy konnte es kaum glauben. Und auch wenn er sich eigentlich schrecklich fühlte, so erfreute ihn die Geste und brachte ihn zum lächeln. „Nur zur Hälfte, Spock.“ McCoy liebte es Spock immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen. „Und da Sie sich das offenbar reichlich überlegt haben, gebe ich Ihnen hiermit meine Zusage. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein.“

Ein winziges Leuchten schimmerte in Spocks Blick und sein Mund zuckte. McCoy erkannte darin ein vulkanisches Lächeln.

„Haben Sie spezielle Wünsche für Ihren Junggesellenabschied?“, fragte McCoy dann und bemerkte, wie Spock sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Junggesellenabschied?“

McCoy grinste breit. Das war genau die Ablenkung, die er jetzt brauchte. Er legte Spock einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn in sein Quartier. „Das ist Tradition, Spock“, sagte er dann und begann ihm die diversen Möglichkeiten zu erläutern.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Spock hatte klare Wünsche hinsichtlich seines Junggesellenabschieds geäußert. Und McCoy war redlich bemüht diese Wünsche zu berücksichtigen. Auch wenn einer davon Jims Anwesenheit beinhaltete. Keine Stripperin, dafür war Alkohol genehmigt. Spock hatte klar gesagt, dass er es nicht verantworten konnte, Pavel – der noch minderjährig war – einer solchen ‚Unzucht’ auszusetzen. Abgesehen davon glaubte McCoy, war Spock schlicht zu verklemmt für eine Stripperin. Damit konnte McCoy gut leben.

Zudem hatte Spock sich gewünscht die Party auf der Erde abzuhalten, anstatt auf der Enterprise. Immerhin hatten sie noch ein paar Tage, ehe das Schiff wieder ablegen würde. Auch das war McCoy recht. Wäre da nicht Jim.

„Doktor“, wandte sich Pavel an ihn. McCoy war für die Ablenkung sehr dankbar und schenkte dem Jungen ein kleines Lächeln. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo der Captain bleibt?“

McCoys Lächeln erstarb, ehe er ein „Nein“ grollte. Allerdings ermahnte er sich, seinen Frust nicht an dem armen Jungen auszulassen, der ihn erschrocken anschaute. „Ist da Alkohol drin?“, fragte er dann und nickte zu dem Becher in Pavels Hand.

„Nein“, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. Seine Ohren fingen allerdings an zu glühen.

McCoy hob eine warnende Augenbraue. „Übertreib es nicht damit, in Ordnung?“

Das sagte gerade der richtige, überlegte Pavel. Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass der Doktor innerhalb der ersten Stunde bereits den dritten Drink zu sich nahm. „Ja, schon gut.“ Dass McCoy ihn duzte fiel ihm dabei gar nicht auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Damit verschwand Pavel und gesellte sich zu Sulu, der ihm den Drink ausgegeben hatte.

„Irgendwas ist im Busch“, ließ Pavel den Steuermann wissen.

„Was meinst du?“ Er stieß mit Pavel an.

„Der Doktor ist gar nicht gut drauf. Er versucht verbissen fröhlich zu sein und er trinkt nicht gerade wenig“, erklärte Pavel besorgt.

„Ach“, sagte Sulu, „das muss nichts heißen. Bei solchen Partys wird doch immer getrunken, Pavel.“

„Er hat mich angefahren, als ich nach dem Captain fragte.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Jetzt war auch Sulus Misstrauen geweckt. Es kam ihm in der Tat merkwürdig vor, dass Kirk noch nicht da war und McCoy verlassen an der Bar stand. Verlassen. Langsam dämmerte es bei Sulu. „Oh je, ich glaub ich weiß was los ist.“

Noch ehe er Pavel die Sache erklären konnte, kam Kirk durch die Tür des Etablissements. Ein strahlendes Grinsen im Gesicht und eine Flasche Champagner in jeder Hand. „Spock! Ich gratuliere!“, rief er über den Lärm allgemeinen Geplauders und der Musik hinweg und ging zielstrebig zu dem Mann der Stunde hinüber.

Spock saß etwas abseits mit Scotty und versuchte zumindest amüsiert auszusehen. Kirk wusste, dass dies ganz und gar nicht Spocks Szene war. Spock war praktisch der Anti-Party-Löwe. Aber er bemühte sich redlich seinen menschlichen Kollegen zuliebe so zu tun als wäre so ein Junggesellenabschied auch für Vulkanier der Knüller.

„Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten doch noch zu kommen“, sagte Spock und erhob sich zum Zeichen eines Grußes.

Kirk drückte ihn kurz an sich und klopfte ihm dann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Sein Lächeln war so breit, fand Spock, dass es beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte. „Hey Scotty“, grüßte Kirk den dritten Mann am Tisch und ließ sich direkt neben dem Schotten auf der Bank nieder. „Scheint als komme ich gerade zur rechten Zeit.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Scotty und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, damit er ein Tablett mit Sektgläsern brachte. „Dann kann die Sause ja starten.“

McCoy beobachtete die drei aus sicherer Entfernung und spielte mit dem Gedanken zu gehen. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass Jim so gute Laune hatte. Ihre Trennung schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen.

„Doktor“, rief ihn dann Spock plötzlich und winkte ihn zu sich.

Panik stieg in Bones auf. Jim warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Und dann erkannte Bones in seinen Augen, dass Jim sich genauso unwohl dabei fühlte hier zu sein, dass er aber für Spock so tat als wäre alles in bester Ordnung und Bones beschloss es ihm gleich zu tun. Mit wackligen Knien ging er also zum Tisch hinüber, um den sich allmählich alle Gäste dieser überschaubaren Party versammelten.

Drei Tage waren inzwischen seit ihrer Trennung vergangen. Jim jetzt wieder zu sehen, half dem Heilungsprozess allerdings kein bisschen. Bones beschloss ihn daher einfach zu ignorieren.

Der Barkeeper verteilte den Champus und reichte jedem ein Glas. McCoy hob seines als erster zum Toast und sah Spock an. „Auf Sie, Spock, und Ihre bezaubernde Verlobte. Ich denke, ich spreche im Namen aller Anwesenden, wenn ich Ihnen ein langes und erfülltes Eheleben wünsche.“

Spock nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er war froh, dass McCoy keine allzu lange, schwülstige Rede hielt. Sie alle kannten sich dafür noch viel zu wenig. Es war ein angemessen prägnanter und ehrlich gemeinter Toast. „Danke“, erwiderte Spock daher und stieß zuerst mit McCoy und dann mit allen übrigen an.

Pavel leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und fing sich daraufhin einen besorgten, fast schon väterlichen Blick von McCoy ein. Sulu zwinkerte dem Doktor jedoch zu und legte einen Arm um Chekovs Schultern. McCoy versuchte einfach davon auszugehen, dass Sulu ihm damit versicherte, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben.

Unbemerkt schenkte sich Jim ein zweites und dann ein drittes Glas ein, die er allesamt so schnell leerte, dass er danach eher schwankend als aufrecht gehend zur Bar hinüber ging. „Ich hätte gerne ein Bier“, ließ er den Barkeeper dann wissen und bekam prompt seine Bestellung. Dass Bones ihn keines Blickes würdigte tat weh. Würde es von nun an immer so sein? Dass sie beide so taten als wären sie noch Freunde? Dass sie sich in Wahrheit aber nichts mehr zu sagen hatten? Das durfte nicht sein. So sollte ihre Geschichte doch nicht enden. Er hatte an Bones’ Seite alt werden wollen. Jim vermisste es mit Bones zu essen, abends im Bett neben ihn zu kuscheln, mit Bones zu schlafen, zu duschen, zu reden. Er vermisste Bones zu sehr, dass es schon fast körperliche Schmerzen verursachte. Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu Bones, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. So als wolle ihm sein Unterbewusstsein zeigen, was er verloren hatte.

Bones stand von seinem Platz auf und verschwand Richtung Toiletten. Instinktiv rutschte Jim von seinem Hocker an der Bar und folgte ihm halbwegs unauffällig. Er musste einfach mit ihm reden, die Dinge klären. Bones sagen, dass es ihm so unendlich leid tat und dass er ihn vermisste. Und dann stand er vor der Tür zur Herren-Toilette und brachte es nicht fertig den letzten Schritt zu tun. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seiner Brust und nach einer Weile, die Jim gar nicht lange vorkam, weil seine Gedanken sich überschlugen, ging die Tür von selbst auf und Bones rannte geradewegs in ihn.

Ohne nachzudenken drängte Jim Bones zurück in die Toilette und pinnte ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. „Was wird das?“, fragte Bones rau, während er einen halbherzigen Versuch machte sich von Jim zu befreien.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr“, raunte Jim und presste seine Lippen auf Bones Mund.

Bones wollte den Kuss nicht erwidern. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es ein Fehler war. Die Alarmglocken schrillten so laut in seinem Kopf, dass es wehtat. Und weh tat außerdem der Druck gegen die Wand. Jim hielt ihn kraftvoll fest. Für einen winzigen Moment gab Bones nach, öffnete seinen Mund für Jims Zunge, erlaubte sich Jim zu schmecken. Dann setzte sein Verstand wieder ein und er drängte Jim beherzt zurück. „Lass das. Das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Ich will dich, Bones. Ich ertrage es nicht ohne dich“, keuchte Jim.

„Du bist betrunken, Jim. Und das hier ist der leichte Weg. Du gehst immer den leichten Weg. Die Angst unter den Tisch trinken und dann mit Vollgas aufs Ziel zu.“

„Fehle ich dir denn gar nicht?“, wollte Jim wissen. Unsicherheit lag in seinen blauen Augen.

Gott, wie Bones es vermisste in diese blauen Augen zu sehen. „Es bringt mich fast um, so sehr fehlst du mir, Jim.“

„Dann lass es uns doch tun, Bones. Gleich hier. Ich schließe die Tür ab und dann…“

„Nein“, unterbrach Bones ihn sanft. „Das löst unser Problem nicht. Wir haben das mit dem Sex als Lösung bereits versucht. Das hat nicht funktioniert, falls du es vergessen hast.“ Er musterte den jüngeren Mann eingehend. Jims Haut war bleich, gleichzeitig schwitzte er so sehr, dass ihm ein dünner Schweißfilm auf der Stirn glänzte. „Jim, wann hast du zuletzt etwas gegessen?“

Jims Brauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Keinen Schimmer. Ist doch egal.“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf und legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger über Jims Halsschlagader. „Mann, dein Puls rast ja.“

Jim presste erneut seine Lippen auf Bones’. Und wieder stieß Bones ihn nachdrücklich von sich. „Mein Herz schlägt wegen dir so schnell“, versuchte Jim die Situation runterzuspielen.

Bones schnappte sich Jims Hände und warf ihm seinen strengsten Blick zu. „Du bist vollkommen unterzuckert. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du dich die vergangenen Tage bloß von Knabberkram ernährt.“

„Und Kaffee und Bier und Popcorn. Das kann dir doch völlig egal sein“, herrschte Jim ihn an und riss sich los.

„Das ist Spocks Party, Jim. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Du wirst jetzt mit mir da rausgehen und etwas essen. Die bieten hier belegte Baguettes an. Du musst dringend was Vernünftiges zu dir nehmen.“

„Du bist nicht mein Vater, verdammt.“

„Nein, schlimmer. Ich bin dein Arzt und du wirst tun was ich dir sage, Jim.“

Bones Blick war so eisern und finster, dass Jim schließlich einknickte. Alles andere als behutsam zerrte Bones ihn am Ellbogen zurück auf die Party, direkt an die Bar. „Du wirst dich hier hinsetzen und eine Cola trinken, damit dein Blutzucker sich stabilisiert“, grollte Bones. Dann winkte er den Barkeeper her. „Bringen Sie ihm bitte ein Schinken-Käse Baguette. Nur leicht getoastet. Und wenn Sie ihm noch irgendwas anderes als Cola oder Kaffee zu trinken bringen, sorge ich dafür, dass Sie Ihren Laden dicht machen können.“

Hinter ihnen ertönte plötzlich Gelächter. Bones wandte sich um und sah Pavel zwischen Sulu und Scotty sitzen. Offenbar erzählte der Knabe einen Witz. Spock hob lediglich eine Braue und schien den Sinn hinter Pavels Worten nicht zu erfassen. Gut so, dachte Bones. Offenbar hatte keiner von ihnen bemerkt, was zwischen ihm und Jim vorgefallen war. „Bleib hier sitzen!“, verlangte Bones erneut und hob diesmal sogar den Zeigefinger, ehe er davon rauschte.

„Mann, der hat ja ne Laune“, sagte der Barkeeper und warf Bones einen Blick nach, als dieser zu Spock und den anderen hinüber ging.

Jim konnte nicht anders als dümmlich lächeln. „Ja, er ist entzückend.“

Der Barkeeper warf Jim einen schrägen Blick zu und beschloss, dass er wirklich genug getrunken hatte. „Du stehst drauf, wenn er grob zu dir ist?“

„Oh ja“, erwiderte Jim und sah Bones verliebt nach. Wenn Bones ihn dermaßen zurechtwies, war das wie in alten Zeiten.

***

Am nächsten Tag stand Jim strahlend und voller Stolz in seiner Galauniform vor Spock und Uhura. „Hiermit erkläre ich Sie, Kraft des mir von Starfleet verliehenen Amtes, zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen sich nun küssen.“

Uhura und Spock hatten nur Augen füreinander und Jim hätte schwören können, er hätte Spock in dem Augenblick tatsächlich lächeln sehen. Dann hob Spock Zeige- und Mittelfinger aneinandergepresst zwischen ihnen hoch und Uhura erwiderte die Geste, drückte ihre Finger an seine.

„Oh bitte, ich will einen richtigen Kuss sehen“, sagte Jim dann und grinste die beiden an. Abgesehen von Bones und Spock lachte jeder über diese Worte.

Nichtsdestotrotz lehnte sich Spock vor und küsste seine Braut. Jim sah an den beiden vorbei, Bones direkt in die Augen und fing an zu klatschen. Die übrigen Anwesenden Offiziere fielen in den Beifall für das frisch vermählte Paar ein. Dann wandte Bones seinen Blick jedoch von Jim ab, setzte sein schönstes falsches Lächeln auf und war der erste, der sowohl Spock als auch Uhura gratulierte. Hinter ihm bildete sich bereits eine Schlange, angeführt von Christine Chapel, der Chekov, Sulu, Scotty und zig andere Crewmitglieder folgten.

„Spock hat ein Riesenglück“, flüsterte Bones Uhura ins Ohr und hauchte ihr dann ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Sie konnte sehen wie schwer es dem Doktor fiel an diesem Tag fröhlich zu sein, doch er bemühte sich. So wie sie sich bemühte, Kirk nicht mit Blicken zu erstechen. „Danke, Leonard.“ Sie hatte beschlossen ihn unter dem gegebenen Anlass mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. „Der zweite Tanz gehört Ihnen.“

Diesmal war sein Lächeln ehrlich. „Kann es kaum erwarten“, erwiderte er und machte schließlich für Christine Platz, die sich hastig ihre Tränen mit einem Stofftaschentuch wegtupfte.

 _Frauen!_ , dachte Bones und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Die beiden hatten es plötzlich ganz schön eilig“, erklang plötzlich Jims Stimme direkt neben Bones.

Wo war Jim auf einmal hergekommen? Hatte er nicht eben noch bei Spock gestanden und ihm gratuliert? Bones schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite. „Warum warten, wenn man weiß, dass es der richtige Partner ist?“ Damit ließ er Jim stehen und flüchtete zu Chapel, die sich ans Buffet begeben hatte.

„Sie sehen unglaublich in dieser Uniform aus, Doktor“, sagte Christine und wischte imaginäre Fusseln von seinen Schultern, als Vorwand ihn berühren zu können.

Bones wurde rot. „Vielen Dank. Sie sehen ebenfalls sehr schön aus.“ Er küsste galant ihren Handrücken.

Von irgendwo weiter hinten in dem kleinen Saal – der einzige, den Bones so kurzfristig hatte reservieren können und der sich auf der Starbase im Erdorbit befand – spielte dann ein Orchester einen Walzer.

Spock und Uhura eröffneten die Tanzfläche. Bones konnte nur verträumt zusehen, wie perfekt diese beiden zueinander passten.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte Chapel dann wie aus dem Nichts.

Er wandte sich ihr lächelnd zu. „Ich mag Frauen, die wissen was sie wollen.“

Christine strahlte ihn an und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen, nachdem Uhura diese für die Gäste freigab.

Jim starrte fassungslos in Bones Richtung. Bones wirkte so unbeschwert in Christines Gegenwart. Christine… Sie hatte soviel mit Bones gemeinsam. Beide liebten Medizin. Sie harmonierten auf der Tanzfläche, sie war blond – wie Jocelyn – und wunderschön und intelligent.

„Er sieht herüber“, sagte Christine und lächelte Bones an, als hätte sie etwas gänzlich anderes zu ihm gesagt, ehe sie sich an seine Schulter schmiegte.

Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Sie sind ganz schön gerissen, Christine“, erwiderte Bones und legte seine Wange an ihr Haar.

Christine schmunzelte gegen seine Schulter und ließ sich so führen, dass Bones allmählich Jim ins Blickfeld bekam.

Bones lächelte und Christine sah wieder zu ihm auf. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, ehe sie sich erneut an seine Schulter lehnte. Oh Gott, dachte Jim, Bones mochte Christine! Er mochte sie wirklich. Da bahnte sich etwas an. Er konnte es genau sehen. So sah Bones für gewöhnlich ihn an, bevor sie sich küssten. Und … Jim schluckte.

Und noch ehe Jim zu Bones gehen und ihn aus Christines Armen lösen konnte, war Uhura bei Bones und tanzte mit ihm. Was war das? War Bones plötzlich der Frauenschwarm an Bord geworden? Was ging hier nur vor sich?

„Ich komme mir ja schon ziemlich blöd vor, dass ich von Ihnen und Christine solche Rückendeckung bekomme. Frauen halten doch sonst zueinander und …“ Noch während Bones sich selbst reden hörte, dämmerte ihm was. Er WAR wie eine Frau. Er war in dieser Situation wie eine Frau, die Verstärkung von den Freundinnen bekam. Er schloss die Augen und drückte Uhura ein wenig näher an sich. „Wahrscheinlich wachsen mir bald Brüste“, raunte er.

Uhura lachte glockenklar und ließ sich von McCoy über die Tanzfläche schwingen. „Sie sind ein sehr männlicher Mann, Leonard. Sie haben nur absolut keine Ahnung, wie toll Sie aussehen und was für eine Wirkung Sie auf Frauen haben könnten, wenn Sie nur wollten.“

Er schenkte ihr einen verblüfften Blick. „Unsinn.“

„Es ist gut, dass Sie es nicht wissen. Andernfalls wären Sie ja wie Jim Kirk. Der weiß, wie fantastisch er aussieht und er weiß das auch durchaus auszunutzen. Bleiben Sie wie Sie sind. Frauen und Männer stehen gleichermaßen Schlange. Sie müssten nur mal die Scheuklappen abnehmen, durch die Sie nur Augen für Kirk haben.“

Bones wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem Kompliment umgehen sollte. Er hatte sich selbst nie so gesehen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an den Barkeeper auf der Erde zurück, mit dem er beinahe etwas angefangen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Uhura nicht Unrecht. Dieser Bobby hatte sein Interesse sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht.

„Sie sollten öfter lächeln“, meinte Uhura dann. „Das tun Sie viel zu selten.“

Bisher hatte er auch nicht viel zu lächeln gehabt. Nun ja, eine zeitlang schon. Die Wochen mit Jim hatten die Wolken aufgelöst, die seit seiner Trennung von Jocelyn über ihm gehangen hatten. Doch nun waren die Wolken zurück, dunkler als je zuvor und sie brachten unablässigen Regen mit sich.

Nach einer weiteren Drehung auf der Tanzfläche war Jim plötzlich nicht mehr an der Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. Bones wollte instinktiv nach ihm suchen, ermahnte sich jedoch selbst dies zu unterlassen.

„Darf ich abklatschen?“

Das war Jims Stimme. „Natürlich“, sagte Bones und löste sich von Uhura, um sie Jim zu überlassen.

Diese wandte sich jedoch ab und schnappte sich Pavel, der vollkommen unvorbereitet von ihr auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde und dabei fast seinen Sekt verschüttete.

„Sie scheint nicht mit dir tanzen zu wollen“, stellte Bones etwas verwundert fest.

„Ich wollte auch mit dir tanzen. Ich schätze, dass sie das weiß“, sagte Jim und lächelte schwach. „Sie hat einen sechsten Sinn für so was.“

„Sie ist eine Frau.“

Für einen Moment standen sie einfach da, dann ergriff Jim die Initiative und führte Bones an.

Einmal mehr kam sich Bones wie eine Frau in einem Männerkörper vor. Sofort versuchte er die Führung zu übernehmen.

„Es kann nur einer führen“, kommentierte Jim und hielt inne.

„Ja, dann lass mich doch mal zur Abwechslung die Führung übernehmen.“

Haselnussfarbene Augen hielten blaue fest.

„In Ordnung“, gab sich Jim geschlagen. Sie nahmen ihren Tanz wieder auf. „So, du und Christine, hm?“

„Würde dich das stören?“, wollte Bones wissen, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

„Ihr arbeitet eng miteinander. Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein Problem werden könnte?“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sehe andere Faktoren, die ein Problem werden könnten.“

„Welche?“, fragte Jim verunsichert.

Bones zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Zum einen“, flüsterte er dann in Jims Ohr und berührte dabei mit den Lippen fast unmerklich Jims Ohrmuschel, „hat sich meine Vorliebe für Männer nicht geändert. Und zum anderen, will ich nun mal nur dich.“

Jim schloss die Augen. Ein angenehmer Schauer jagte seine Wirbelsäule entlang und ließ es genau dort an seinem Rücken prickeln, wo sich Bones’ Hand befand.

„Ich will dich, wie Spock Uhura will. Verstehst du das, Jim? Ich will die ganze verdammte Welt wissen lassen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Dass wir eins sind. Dass du mir und ich dir gehöre, für immer.“

Jim hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde jeden Moment aus seinem Brustkorb springen wollen, so wild hämmerte es dagegen. Was sollte er nur tun? Seine Gedanken rasten. Bones drückte ihn noch etwas bestimmter an sich.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, Jim. Ich will dich für immer“, flüsterte Bones ihm weiterhin ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

 _Oh verdammt_ , schoss es Jim durch den Kopf, _ich liebe dich doch auch, aber müssen wir deshalb…_

„Bitte heirate mich“, unterbrachen Bones nächste Worte seine Gedanken. Dann löste Bones sich gerade soweit von Jim, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich lasse dich nicht fallen. Niemals. Ich bin hier. Ich werde immer hier sein.“

Panik stieg in Jim auf. Sein Herz würde jeden Moment aufgeben. Seine Brust brannte, so hart schlug es dagegen. Bones Hand strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Die Sekunden krochen dahin. Jim wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er Bones in die Augen sah und ihn auf eine Antwort warten ließ. Und dann öffnete er den Mund und sagte: „Okay.“

„Ja?“, hakte Bones nach.

Jim nickte lächelnd. „Ja.“

Das nächste woran sich Jim erinnerte, waren Bones Lippen, warm und weich auf seinen und ein Hintergrundrauschen, das sich als Applaus herausstellte, als er sich vollkommen fallen ließ und von Bones aufgefangen wurde.

 

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wahnsinn. Das war ein Tag. Dieses auf und ab der Gefühle. Drei Kapitel an einem Tag. Und dann so ein kitschiges Ende. Ich hoffe, ihr hasst mich nicht dafür. Aber nach all dem Auf und Ab hab ich das genauso gebraucht wie Bones. *seufz*
> 
> Und, was denkt ihr?


End file.
